Lost in Translation
by purplehershey
Summary: AU where Regina is deaf. Emma is the only one who refuses to give her pity. Regina is thrilled by this new challenge and the stand-offs commence. But over time Regina finds out there is more to the blonde woman than just a target to throw a stinging quip and pointed glare at.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Saw this prompt on tumblr courtesy of reginalovesemma on tumblr and really wanted to try it out. Hopefully I'll be able to do the original idea justice. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Need anything else?" Ruby asked cheerily as she approached the booth that Emma sat hunched over in. The entire town was buzzing about the mysterious woman who had almost magically appeared last night. Emma looked up from the mug of stagnant hot chocolate she was currently staring into.

"Oh, no thanks." She attempted upbeat, but fell flat, instead coming off as awkwardly disinterested.

Ruby wanted details about the blonde. She wanted gossip that she could spread for the remainder of her shift, but the seemingly depressed demeanor the other woman was exhibiting led her to believe she wasn't about to find anything out. With another smile and a disappointed sigh, she continued on to the next table to take orders.

Emma resumed staring back into her hot chocolate. She didn't understand why she was so upset. She should be reveling in the soft booths of the diner and the thought of a warm drink in her stomach after the night from hell she had just experienced, but somehow she couldn't shake the ache that was currently weighing down her heart.

Last night, she had made the long drive to the small town of Storybrooke, Maine with her newly discovered son bouncing up and down in the passenger seat. The whole time he had spouted off some nonsense about his mom being an evil queen and a town full of fairytales. She had mostly just stared ahead at the road with a singular eyebrow raised with a 'yeah, whatever you say kid' kind of look plastered on her face.

He also had it engrained in his mind that she was going to stay with him in Storybrooke. Every time she opened her mouth to object though, his face would twist into this little side smile and was just so damn cute that she would clamp her mouth shut and promise herself to bring it up another time.

When they arrived at the towering white mansion Henry claimed to be his house, a brunette woman Emma assumed to be Henry's mother, worriedly rushed out the door. She instantly reached out to envelop the boy in her arms. Instead, he had shoved her aside and raced into the house screaming.

"You're not my mom. You're the Evil Queen!" His mother had watched him run into the house, but turned back around before he finished his rant.

Once Henry had disappeared, Emma was onslaught with insecure feelings. Henry's other mother was intimidating to say the least. She stood with her hands on her hips, a sophisticated grey dress deliciously encasing her body as her three-inch heels stood firmly on the ground.

All Emma could manage was a slight tip of her head as she breathed out a small "Hi". She mentally slapped herself. _That's all you got Swan, 'Hi'?_

The brunette woman purred her lips as she looked Emma up and down. Emma stared back, noticing how beautiful the other woman's eyes were. She had never really thought of brown eyes as being special, but somehow these ones stood out.

After one last look, the brunette spun around on those skinny heels and stalked back to her house. Emma was left standing there, stunned.

This is what she'd wanted, to drop the boy off and leave. So why did she feel the need to demand more?

She returned to the car and threw one last glance at the house, specifically up at a lit window on the second floor where a small mop of brunette hair and round face of the little boy peeked out.

Shaking her head, she pressed her foot down on the gas pedal and drove off into the dark.

* * *

She woke up hours later in a prison cell. Rubbing her temples, she sat up from the cell bed. _Why was she here?_

Leaning her elbows on her knees, memories of night before came back to her.

While she was driving, there had been a wolf standing in the middle of the road. Because of it she had swerved into a giant road sign.

Her car may have run off the road? It all seemed very hazy and on top of that she was having trouble concentrating when her head was pounding like an overzealous toddler given pots and pans.

After a while the continuous repetition of the circles over her temples seemed to somewhat diminish the pounding. She was craning her head back and forth, stretching her stiff neck when she heard the clicking of heels on the sheriff station's linoleum floor.

She snapped her head up to see a scruffy man she assumed to be the sheriff as evidenced by the gold star situated on his hip. Next to him stood none other than Henry's mother. Regina, Henry had said her name was.

Regina flipped her perfectly coiffed hair as she strutted towards Emma's cell. Emma, still sitting on the bed, missed the sinister gleam in Regina's eyes since she was too busy staring at the long legs that were approaching towards her at eye level. Once Regina and Graham stood in front of the cell bars, Emma scrambled up and faced them on the other side of the bars.

"It seems that, based on your driving, you may have had too much to drink last night," Graham said meekly. He cleared his throat. Regina's lips curled up in a half smile, half sneer at the blonde woman.

"What? I didn't have anything to drink last night. There's no…there was a wolf!" Emma protested.

"A wolf? We don't have any wolves…" Graham said pensively, but he was cut off by a sharp nudge of Regina's elbow and a pointed glare."Anyway, Regina…" Regina cleared her throat and shot another glare at Graham, "I mean, _the town_ would appreciate it if you could just be on your way."

"Well, what do you think I was doing? I was trying to leave." Emma shifted her eyes suspiciously back and forth between the two.

"Yes, well maybe if you could just continue on that track then we would all be better off…" Graham continued as Regina pulled out a clipboard that was clenched at her side. She held it out and jabbed a finger in the middle of the notebook clipped onto it. Graham leaned over and looked at the clipboard quickly before straightening back up.

"Do you know where Henry is?" he asked Emma.

"What? Are you people crazy? I dropped him off, left in my car, without a drink I might add, saw a wolf, and ran into the sign. That's all." Emma huffed and grabbed onto the cell bars with both hands.

She looked down at her feet as she rested her weight on the bars and stretched her back. The car crash had made her entire body feel like a stiff board. When she looked up, her eyes met Regina's chocolate ones, which happened to be tracking her every movement. Emma broke the eye contact first.

"Okay, well he's missing so we thought maybe you had…" Graham began.

"What? Kidnapped him?" Emma chuckled to herself at the thought, but shut her mouth when she saw Regina's stone cold face. Graham smirked slightly; at least he found her entertaining. Regina tapped Graham on the shoulder and tilted her head toward to door. He took the hint and excused himself from the room.

Once the two women were alone, Regina did what she did best and stared Emma down. This time though, Emma was ready. She tightened her fists around the bars and focused her emerald green eyes on Regina's chocolate ones.

_Damn, those eyes again. No Emma, no. This woman is infuriating. Focus on her infuriating-ness._

"What is it you hate about me? I returned your son home to you. You should be thanking me!" Emma said, exasperated, confused, done. Regina looked down at her clipboard and scribbled on it with a pen she picked up from a nearby desk. She flipped it around so Emma could see it. On it she had written a note.

_My son is perfectly content here. He has a house, food, and me. All of which is more than you could give him. _

"You're writing me notes? What is this seventh grade? Why won't you just talk to me?"

Regina flipped a new page on the pad and wrote something lengthy before flipping it around again. Emma rolled her eyes, but peered at it nonetheless.

_You, Miss Swan, are not worth talking to. You are merely a roadblock in our life right now. Both Henry and I would appreciate it if you could get out of the way. I am the Mayor of the town and it would be ill of you to underestimate me. I will have Graham let you out and I expect you to be gone immediately after that._

Emma snarled, the nerve of this woman to treat her as if she was purposely ruining her life. Did she need to remind her that she had returned her son to her in the dead of that night? Why was this not at all relevant? She turned her back to the bars and paced towards the back of the cell.

"Whatever you say, _your majesty._" she hissed. She decided she'd play along until she got out of the jail.

But after she was free, there was no way she was letting this over confident, entitled, stone cold bitch have what she wanted. She was beginning to understand how Henry could think she was the Evil Queen.

She whipped back around to face the abrasive woman and was more than a little surprised to see the brunette's eyebrows knitted together. Her lips were pressed into a thin straight line and her body seemed to visibly tense as she wrote something on her pad. She paused, debating for a second before spinning it around.

_What did you just say._

It was written with a period, not a question mark. Even though she wasn't speaking, Emma could almost hear the exact condescending tone that her words contained.

"I said Whatever. You. Say. Your. Majesty." Emma responded in a very sharp and staccato manner, emphasizing each word in order to drive home the point that she couldn't care less what the other woman thought of her. Regina narrowed her eyes, flipped the notepad under her arm and stalked out of the room.

Moments later, Graham reappeared with a ring of keys spinning in his hand, twirling them around as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. He unlocked the cell and held the door open. Emma stood there with a look of disbelief plastered on her face.

"You're free to go," he said.

"You're kidding me?" Emma nearly yelled.

"Uh..no. You can really go."

"No, I mean that whole scene that just occurred back there."

"Oh. Yes, well, Regina is quite protective of her son."

"Well that's the understatement of the century. What was with the notepad? Some kind of power trip?" Emma ran her fingers through her hair and fixed the collar of her leather jacket.

"No, she's, well don't tell her I'm the one that told you, but she's deaf." Graham admitted with a slight shrug. He spun his chair around and fell into it, picking up his pencil as he began finishing up his police report on Emma's arrest. Emma's mouth tumbled open. Her eyes widened significantly.

"She-she's deaf?" she stammered out.

"Mhm" Graham affirmed, his eyes still cast down on the paperwork.

"Oh god." Emma's stomach dropped.

"Don't let her catch you feeling bad for her. You think you've seen her in a bad mood now…" he trailed off as an apparent memory flashed through his mind. A memory that caused him to cringe.

"But I-I didn't know." she had just verbally attacked the woman for writing notes to her who, well in her own defense she was completely asking for it, but still.

"Bye Emma." Graham looked up from his desk and flashed a smile as Emma made her way out the door.

The minute Emma was outside she shuddered at the pouring rain that was rapidly soaking her clothes. She scanned around and her eyes caught on a little building with a sign that said Granny's Diner. She jogged over to it and let herself in.

And here she was now.

Emma ceased staring into her mug and took a sip of the hot chocolate. It was lukewarm. Great. She sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her hair for the tenth time. When she looked out the window she noticed the rain had stopped.

She saw a small figure walking slowly along the sidewalk next to the diner. It looked a lot like Henry. _Wasn't he supposed to be missing?_

Emma slid out of the booth, threw down a few bills and jogged out of the diner, shrugging her red leather jacket on one arm while the other pushed open the door.

"Henry!" she called as she jogged after him.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Does it have promise? Throw me a review if you've got some time!**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Thanks for the response guys! This chapter should answer some of the questions that have been thrown my way regarding if there is a curse and if Henry can sign, etc. I've decided not to stick to the alternating perspective for each chapter per say. It'll more just flow as it pleases. Hope you ike it. :)**

* * *

Regina watched the second hand of the clock tick from mark to mark. This day was dragging on forever. She blew a sharp breath out and picked up her pen, willing herself to focus.

Graham had come by her office earlier and told her that Henry had been spotted walking on Main Street. While it didn't detract form the point that he had run off…again, she was glad he was safe. He would be dealing with the consequences tonight after she finished work.

She glanced at the pile of papers that littered her desk with disgust. Everyone in this goddamn town was so unnerved by her that they converted any tiny request in a sign-able copy.

If they needed to set up a meeting, instead of just coming in and asking, they would send her a meeting request via email. So she would sign the request to set up an email chain, which really didn't need a request in the first place.

This would launch into the beginnings of pages upon pages of emails. She would email the other person back and forth for hours. A face-to-face meeting would have taken an hour tops, but no, they were so afraid to actually attempt to converse with a deaf person that they would make any excuse not to. And they wondered why she thought they were all idiots.

She glanced at the clock again. Her internal venting session had taken up three minutes. Ugh. She pushed off her desk, straightened her black pencil skirt and walked over the window of her office. There, she saw Henry's small figure, all wrapped up in the wool coat she had bought him last Christmas.

Next to him stood the aggravating Emma Swan. They walked nonchalantly along the street without a care in the world. Regina chewed on the inside of her cheek. _That woman is not going to steal my son away from me. _

She yanked her coat off the hanger, snatched her purse from her desk, and made her way down the steps of town hall. When she finally reached the street she stalked her way over to the two that were still strolling along.

"Oh no…" Henry groaned when he saw his mother walking towards them.

"From the look on her face, you're about to be in big trouble, kid." Emma said. She felt bad for whatever lay in his future, the woman walking towards them looked something close to feral. When Regina reached them she ripped Henry away from Emma's reach and tucked him protectively under her arm.

She rifled through her purse searching for her notepad and pen, but it wasn't where she usually put it. She continued to look for it, pushing everything around in her purse. Her heart began to clench, how was she going to show that her son was not for the taking when she couldn't even tell the woman off?

She was interrupted by something tapping her arm. She snapped her head up to see Emma holding out a small pad and a pencil. Regina paused for a second, looking up at Emma's face.

Emma didn't have the disgustingly pitying look that she expected. In fact, she had a look that resembled her own, one that could only be brought out by the thrill of a confrontation with a worthy opponent. She had a look that said she was ready to take on a challenge.

Emma seems to be completely ignoring the fact she was helping the brunette woman out, instead solely focusing on the dispute that was about to occur. Emma shook the pad a little, willing Regina to take it. Regina finally snatched it from Emma's hands and began to write.

_If you are responsible for my son's transgressions today I will have the sheriff drive you out of town. You have no right to be talking to my son. _

"Oh please_, Madam Mayor_, I saw your son walking along the street and thought I might return him to you. We were just walking to your home." Emma didn't overemphasis her words, she didn't wait to make sure Regina understood what she said with wide eyes before continuing, and she didn't yell at Regina as if that somehow made a difference.

Regina always thought the yellers were the worst of the bunch. She was deaf, not 80 years old and hard of hearing, yelling wasn't going to make a difference.

In that moment Regina realized that this woman was going to treat her like an actual person, something that was rarer than one would imagine, but it didn't detract from the issue that she was still trying to steal her son away from her.

"And you still think that I'm going to steal Henry away from you? Unbelievable." Emma began to say. Regina's lips parted slightly.

"But Emma, you're staying right?" Henry whined.

"Yeah kid, I've decided to stay for a bit. See what this place is all about " Emma said, her eyes never leaving Regina's. Regina's face twisted into a sneer, but Emma could have sworn she saw a gleam in her eye. _She's actually enjoying this, _Emma thought to herself. Regina flipped her pad around moments later.

_Are you sure you want to do that Miss Swan? You have no idea what I'm capable of. _

"You know, I'm more sure about this than I have been about a lot of things."

Regina was so infuriated her handwriting started to loose its flowy nature. Instead it was coming out more as a deathly scrawl.

_There is no life for you here. I'll make sure of that, don't you worry. I'm a very patient woman and I don't care if it takes weeks, months, you will leave this town and never come back. _

"You know what I think? I think all your threats are empty. So when you're ready to tell me something that holds some weight, I'm sure you can figure out where I am." Emma grumbled before she pushed past the women. Regina quickly whirled around.

Often after she had reamed out a particular citizen of Storybrooke she would catch them grumbling behind her back where they knew she couldn't hear them, but of course Emma wasn't doing that.

It frustrated her to no end that she already held Emma at a higher standard then the rest of the idiots in this town. _She's just a different kind of idiot I suppose_, Regina mused to herself.

"Wait, Emma!" Henry called as he sprinted down the street where Emma was still walking. Emma stopped and slowly turned around only to be barreled into by the boy who had wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. She looked surprisingly awkward, but returned the hug anyway.

Regina watched the interaction between her son and a sharp pang shot through her heart. She couldn't remember the last time Henry had said a nice thing to her, not to mention a hug. Henry walked back to his brunette mother's side. Regina lifted her shaking hand to the pad and scribbled something quick, angling it at Henry moments later.

_Let's go home Henry. _

He nodded glumly and they walked across the street to Regina's car.

* * *

When Regina and Henry got back to the mansion Henry sprinted up the stairs to his room. Regina sighed as she hung her coat up. She mulled over what had just occurred. She came to the conclusion that Emma was two things: she was one of the first people she had come in contact with in a long time that didn't treat her like a complete invalid and secondly, she was also the most infuriating person she'd ever met.

She went over and poured herself some cider. A slight smile spread across her face as the sweet burn of alcohol slipped down her throat. She carried the decanter to the kitchen as she started to prepare dinner.

She thought back to Henry's fit a couple weeks ago. She had deemed it The Breaking Point in her head. He had completely gone off, yelling that she was too strict, that she was mean and intimidating to everyone in town, and that no one wanted to be his friend because of it. He said she was ruining his life. The worst part about it all was that she agreed.

She was doing all of those things and more. But how could she stop? Everyone was eager to take advantage using the ginormous disadvantage she was handed at birth. The only way she knew to combat this was by shutting herself out from everyone else and always being on the offensive.

She chopped vegetables effortlessly as her mind drifted off the past. She thought back to her childhood when she was so full of life, so spontaneous and carefree. All of that ripped away from her by Daniel. _Daniel._ Her stomach churned.

Daniel had lived in her neighborhood. She had fallen head over heels for him immediately. He was one of the "cool kids" at school, played football, drove a convertible. The times when she was dating him were what she had thought to be the best times of her life. He had always shrugged off the fact that she was deaf, making her feel like her disability wasn't a big deal.

Sure, when they hung out with his friends he would ignore her a little, or tell her that she wouldn't get the jokes that were going on, but that was a small price to pay for dating one of the hottest boys at school, right? Plus, they were going to prom together and it was going to be magical, or so she hoped.

On prom night, Daniel had shown up to her house looking handsome in his suit, he had danced with her in the middle of the dance floor. He wasn't the best dancer, but she felt special nonetheless.

At the end of prom he had encouraged her to go to a hotel penthouse that a bunch of his friends had bought for a night. There, he drank too much, sloppily hung all over her, and yelled at her for not allowing him to sleep with her.

After fighting, Regina had stomped out into the hallway, pacing up and down. She entered back into the room and hung out with his friends for a little while she assumed Daniel was clearing his head.

When he didn't reappear she collected her jacket and purse to go home. She took out her phone to text her father to pick her up. In an effort to find a calmer place to text, she rounded the corner and started walking into a bedroom.

There, she saw her worst nightmare come to life. Daniel was naked, on the bed, with some girl that had been at the penthouse with them, some brunette with big boobs. The only words of his that she could lip read before turning and sprinting out were, "Shit, I figured she wouldn't hear us".

Regina looked down at the vegetables she was chopping. Each piece was individually cut into such a miniscule square that it looked more like a mash. Regina pushed the cutting board further onto the island that stood in her kitchen and rested her hands on the granite countertop. hHer head fell between her outstretched arms as her straight brunette tresses fell forward, shielding her face.

She took three deep breaths before straightening back up. In the time it took her to take those three breaths she had refocused on the tasks at hand: making dinner and figuring out what to do with the blonde mess that had appeared in her life.

She'd start with dinner.

After she pulled a chicken and vegetable dish out of the oven she clicked a button on the wall that made a red bulb flash four times as well as a buzzing noise.

The telecom like system allowed her to get ahold of Henry and vice versa when they were different places in the house. She waited a few moments, wondering if his sulking was enough to make him forgo dinner, but seconds later she saw his feet shuffling down the stairs.

Turning back to the table she finish setting it when Henry tapped her on the arm. She threw a glance over her shoulder as she reached to place a plate on the placemat. Henry's hands began rapidly moving. He had picked up sign language so quickly and fluently that within a few weeks he was able to hold full conversations with her.

'Are you really going to make Emma leave town?' He signed to her. Regina pressed her lips together.

'No. She can stay. But I can't promise I will allow you to see her all the time,' she signed back. At least she was trying.

'Thanks, Mom,' he replied with a little smile. Regina returned the smile. Her son might have been happy for the sole reason of Emma, but it was something nice nonetheless. The nice moments between her and her son were far and in between so she reveled in them.

'You're welcome Henry,' she quickly signed back before picking up the plate of food and placing it in the middle of the table.

They ate mostly without conversation. Occasionally Regina would ask Henry how his day was, how school was going, but she didn't really want to get into the details of his time with Miss Swan.

'That was really good Mom,' Henry signed before pushing his chair back and bringing his dish to the sink. Regina tapped the table to get his attention. When he heard it he spun around.

She motioned for him to come toward her. He cautiously walked over to where he was still sitting and she wiped some sauce that had been caught on the corner of his mouth.

'There, all better.'

'Thanks,' he replied after he uncomfortably shuffled away.

Regina didn't know if it was the little bit of graciousness she had received from her son, or the fact that they got through an entire dinner without fighting that left her desperate and craving for more, but she walked out of the kitchen to catch Henry before he made his way back up the stairs. He heard her heels clicking on the floor and shot a questioning glance behind him.

'What?' He signed.

She paused. Was she really going to do this? Was this really worth it?

'Do you want to invite Miss Swan over for dinner on Wednesday?'

Henry's face split out into the most giant smile. He ran down the stairs and fell into Regina, hugging her in a similar fashion that he had hugged Emma an hour earlier. She leaned down to his level and hugged him back, moisture gathering behind her eyes.

He pulled away and she quickly wiped her watery eyes as he ran back upstairs to his room excitedly.

She decided then and there that any uncomfortable and seemingly unbearable courtesy she would need to extend to Emma in order to build a better relationship with her son was worth it. It was definitely worth it.

* * *

**Conclusion: No curse, Henry does know how to sign, Emma does not.**

**Throw me a review, tell me what you thought!**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: I'm glad you're all enjoying the story! I prefer AU's in general as well. This chapter introduces some new characters, but don't worry I'll still be focusing on the two leading ladies. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Ruby paced around the diner. Business was slow. It was right before the dinner rush and everyone seemed to be getting home from work. She glanced back at a booth in the corner of the diner where a certain blonde had been sitting for hours.

"I don't think I really introduced myself earlier. I'm Ruby." The perky brunette said as she held out her hand.

"Hey, I'm Emma." Emma shook Ruby's hand as a friendly smile spread over her face. Ruby returned the smile with her own hundred-watt one.

"So, everyone's been talking about why you're here. I've heard rebel with a cause, secret government worker, murderer on the run. Which one is it?" Emma laughed. It felt good to laugh after all of the thoughts that had been swirling around in her head.

"Unfortunately, none of the above. I'm Henry's mother."

"_You're _Henry's mother?" she repeated incredulously.

"The one and only. Well…actually…one of the two," Emma corrected as she fidgeted with the menu.

"So that means you've met Regina…" Ruby winced at the thought of Regina's response to the blonde presence.

"Yeah, I met her. It wasn't boring, I'll tell you that," Emma sighed. A petite brunette with a pixie cut caught Ruby's attention at the front of the diner and she waved her over.

"Hey Ruby," the small woman said softly. She had a very Mother Theresa thing going on for her.

"Mary Margaret, this is Emma. She's Henry's mother. And yes, she's met Regina." Ruby waved her hand in between the two. The extent to which Mary Margaret widened her eyes was almost comical. She slid in the other side of the booth, across from Emma, her face in complete shock.

"And you're not dead? Or even injured?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma searched her face for sarcasm, but was surprised when she found none.

"Uh…no. I'm fine. I mean it was a little rough, but she's not _that_ bad." Emma almost rolled her eyes at herself, _now I'm defending her?_

"Yes, she is that bad!"

Ruby chuckled, "Mary Margaret is Regina's…nemesis shall we say. They don't get along very well." Now it was Emma's turn to laugh.

"No offense, but I can't really see you standing a chance against Regina's wrath."

"I would never try to stand up against her…" Mary Margaret said, her face twisting in horror at the thought.

"She mostly just hides whenever she sees Regina."

"Well I wouldn't go that far…" Mary Margaret mumbled.

"What about that time she came into school with the intent of reaming you out about Henry's grades. You said you could hear her heels coming toward your classroom and you got so scared you hid in the supply closet for almost-"

"Okay, she gets it!" Mary Margaret screamed as she cut Ruby off. Emma was completely amused. "How did you deal with the fact that she's… you know…" Mary Margaret trailed off uncomfortably. Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Deaf?" Emma asked.

"Yes, that."

"It was fine. She's just deaf, it's not exactly hard to accommodate." Emma tried to keep her voice even, but annoyance rolled around inside of her. She hated people that treated those that were a little different than they were like a completely other species. And it seemed like this town had a bunch of those people. No wonder Regina was such a bitch all the time.

"Of course," Mary Margaret said quietly, the blush further creeping up her neck. When the silence became too much Ruby cleared her throat and clapped her hands together once.

"So how long ya staying for Emma?"

"I'm not really sure, a pretty good amount of time. I'm staying in one of your rooms upstairs right now, but I'll probably have to find another place soon."

"Mary Margaret, aren't you looking for a roommate? Emma could live with you." Ruby suggested. All of the awkwardness that Mary Margaret had been exhibited from the previous situation seemed to dissipate when she realized she might finally be getting a roommate.

"Are you interested?" Mary Margaret asked as she excitedly squirmed on her seat.

"Sure, I'll check it out." Emma responded nonchalantly.

"Hey Emma. I see you're still here., Graham popped out from behind Ruby. Emma felt like a new toy the town had just discovered. Everyone seemed very eager to talk to her, not to mention very nosey to know her business.

"Hi Graham," she said disinterestedly. She hadn't completely forgiven the sheriff who had knowingly put her behind bars under false pretenses.

"So this isn't exactly going to come out the right way, but I was doing some digging into your past and-"

"You're right. It's already not coming out the right way. Why were you looking up on me?" Emma's was quickly losing the self-control she prided herself on so far today.

"Regina wanted…"

"Of course she did." Emma groaned.

"Anyway, you used to be a bail bondsman?" Graham asked.

"Bail bondsperson. But yeah I was."

"I've been looking for a deputy for awhile. I was wondering how you'd feel about taking on the job. You'll need to work somewhere if you plan to stay here for awhile."

"How did you know I was staying? Geez, news really does travel fast in small towns," Emma grumbled.

"Tell me about it," Mary Margaret groaned from the peanut gallery. She and Ruby had been watching the interaction between Emma and Graham intently, loving all the inside gossip they were getting.

"So, what do you think?" Graham asked hopefully. Emma wanted to hate him, she really did. But he seemed like a genuinely good guy, and he had a boyish charm to him despite the fact that he was apparently easier to manipulate than silly putty.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks Graham," she replied. At least that got the worrying about a job out of the way. Graham smiled and straightened his vest.

"Well alright then. I'll see you tomorrow at 8 am. We can talk about the hours, the pay, the works."

"I'll be there." Emma responded with a tight-lipped smile. Graham responded with his own smile before leaving the diner. Ruby and Mary Margaret squealed when he left.

"You're really staying!" they both said cheerily. Emma chuckled, these people really needed to get out more if her presence was causing this much excitement.

"Ruby! Attend to the guests!" Granny hollered from the kitchen. Ruby looked towards the entrance of the diner where a few booths had filled up.

"That's my call. I'm so glad you're here though Emma!" Ruby dashed off from the booth to attend to the other customers that were currently browsing the menus.

"I should go too. I have a lot of papers to grade," Mary Margaret said as she grabbed her purse, "I'm a teacher," she added.

"Ahhh, got it," Emma replied.

"You can come over tomorrow after work to check out the loft if you want."

"Okay, I will."

"Bye," Mary Margaret waved enthusiastically as she floated out the diner.

Emma took a giant breath in, and pushed it out seconds later. _Well that was overwhelming._ Within twenty minutes she had gained a job, an apartment, and three friends apparently. She took the peaceful moment to herself to finally look over the menu.

* * *

At the sound of the bell above the entrance, she looked up to see Henry and Regina entering the diner.

Henry didn't seem too angry and pouty when Regina put a hand on his shoulder, and led him to a booth three in front of her.

_Well that's good, that kid needs to give her a break, _she thought. She paused. _Wait. Why do I care? When did I start caring about how my son treats his other mother, who happens to be awful?_

She shook the original thought out of her head and resumed scanning the menu. Occasionally she would cast a glance up at Henry to see if he had spotted her. He seemed consumed in peeling off his multiple layers of coat, gloves, and hat that the weather was way too warm for.

Once he had a pile of clothing next to him on the booth, he surveyed the diner. It only took two seconds before he spotted Emma. He waved happily and turned back to Regina.

'Mom, Mom!' He signed down at table level so it would catch Regina's eye. She looked up at him.

'What?' she signed back.

'Emma's over there. Can I go say hi to her?' he asked, putting on his cutest and most irresistible puppy dog eyes. She turned around to see Emma a few booths behind her, reading over the menu.

Suppressing the jealousy that was building within her she replied, 'okay'. Heny ran over to Emma's booth and hugged Emma immediately. _Man, this kid really is a hugger._

"Hi Emma. Whatcha doing?"

"Thinking about having some dinner. What's good here?" she slid towards the wall as he wedged his way in next to her on the booth. He peered over at her menu.

Pointing to it he began, "The cheeseburger is great. And if you get that, you have to get a chocolate milkshake." Emma smiled. The boy's excitement was infectious.

He continued to point out all the good things, the things you had to order differently if you wanted it to taste even better, the things his Mom got along with the items almost everyone in Storybrooke ordered. Emma listened to all of it with an incredulous look plastered on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina had been sitting at her table looking over the menu herself. She knew it was completely useless since she always got the same thing, but she was trying to distract herself from giving into the temptation to turn around and see what her son was up to.

After making her way through the drink menu for the third time she gave up and spun around. There, she saw Henry chattering away about the menu while Emma looked on with her eyebrows raised. Her face softened. To see her son this happy was something heartwarming in itself, even if the cause wasn't her own doing.

Regina, caught up in the moment, didn't realize when Emma lifted her head and met Regina's gaze. The two connected eyes and Emma mouthed, 'Hi'. Regina didn't respond, but continued to look at the woman quizzically.

Emma tilted her head to the side as if trying to read Regina's thoughts. Regina's face revealed nothing, though it appeared that she wasn't judging Emma, just looking on with interest.

"…And sometimes Ruby gives me extra fries if she's in a really good mood," Henry finished. He looked up to catch his mothers staring at each other.

_They are both so weird, _he thought.

He realized that he hadn't asked Emma to dinner. He waved his hand to get Regina's attention. She reluctantly tore her gaze off of Emma. She wasn't really sure why it was still there in the first place, and directed her attention to her son.

'Can I invite Emma to dinner now?' he signed.

'Yes,' she responded before whipping back around. She didn't think she could bear watching the scene any longer. Her jealousy would become too strong to resist and she was trying to be better for Henry.

"Wait, you know sign language?" Emma asked.

"Yep."

"And so does your mom?"

"Yeah," Henry replied quickly. He wanted to ask Emma his question, but she kept interrupting him before he could get it out.

"Does anyone else in the town know it?"

"I don't think so. Hey, Emma wanna come over for dinner on Wednesday at my house at 7?" Henry asked, a brilliant smile on his face. Emma's mouth tumbled open.

"With your mom there?"

"Well she lives there…and I can't cook. So yeah."

"She's okay with this?"

Henry huffed. Emma was really taking away from the climactic moment he was hoping for. "Yeah I already asked her."

"Uh, okay. That sounds good. You should probably get back over there, looks like Ruby's going to take your order."

"Okay! Bye Emma!" Henry dashed back to his seat and slid into it just before Ruby came over to their table bearing her notepad.

Emma ordered herself minutes later and enjoyed the cheeseburger and milkshake her son had recommended, and boy did he have good taste. Ruby came back mid-meal to check on how Emma's food was. Emma responded positively, her mouth still stuffed with fries.

"Ruby?" Emma added, just before the waitress walked away.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any newspapers?" Emma asked.

"Sure, I'll get you one." Ruby returned holding the newspaper and plopped it down on Emma's table.

"Thanks," Emma called as Ruby walked away. Ruby shot a smile over her shoulder as she resumed waitressing around the diner that was rapidly filling up. Emma turned to the classified section and scanned the page. It was a long shot, but she continued looking page after page. Finally, she spotted what she was looking for. She tore out the classified ad and put it aside:

Language Coach, located in Portland, Maine. Fluent in English, French, German, and American Sign Language. Call 645-6078 if interested.

Emma was so pleased with her finding that she remained looking down at the ad, reading and rereading it several times. After checking the time, and deeming it still early enough to call the language coach, she began to gather her things.

When she looked up, she was faced with the back of Regina's head, three booths in front of her. Emma remembered the invitation to dinner and was again, assaulted with confusion.

Why would Regina allow Henry to invite her to dinner? She hated her. _Maybe she doesn't hate me as much as she thought._

In a moment of spontaneity, she ripped off a piece of blank newspaper and scribbled on it using a pen she found in her coat. When she finished, she folded the piece into a little square. Satisfied, she shrugged on her coat, paid for her dinner, and walked towards the door.

When she passed Henry and Regina's table, she paused.

"Bye Emma!" Henry said again, his mouth full with fries.

"Bye, kid," she said, entertained by his impaired speech. She dropped the folded piece of paper next to Regina's plate, nodded a farewell, and disappeared out the door.

Regina returned Emma's nod, pleased with herself for playing so nice in front of her son. She had been surprised to say the least when Emma dropped the square of paper next to her plate. In fact, even after Emma left, Regina just continued to stare at it.

'What is it?' Henry signed.

'Nothing,' Regina replied before tucking the square into her coat pocket. She had no idea what they paper was, and she had no idea why she wanted it to be a secret, but she did. Henry resumed eating and forgot about it within twenty minutes. They finished their meal and returned back to the mansion.

* * *

Later that night Regina suddenly remembered the strange situation that had occurred in the diner. She turned her head to look up the stairs and check that Henry's light was off in his room. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the note. Slowly, she unfolded it.

_Why was she making this a big deal? It's not like it was a love letter or anything. In fact, it was probably a hate note. That's what she got for extending the olive branch and being a gracious host. People just decided to walk all over her. They never appreciated when she finally- Oh. _

Regina's mouth quirked into an uncharacteristic smile, the uncharacteristic part being that it reached her eyes. She let out a light chuckle and folded the note back up before realizing she was smirking to herself. She schooled her features and placed the note in her pants pocket.

She tried to distract herself by pouring a glass of wine, cleaning up the kitchen, flipping through a book, but she couldn't stop thinking back to the note. On it, in loopy handwriting (not at all what Regina would expect Emma's to look like), was written:

_Regina,_

_Found out today that Mary Margaret hid in a supply closet when you honored her with a surprise visit to your classroom. Seems like it's about time you met a worthy adversary. Thanks for letting me come to dinner. _

_Emma._

* * *

**Look at Emma being all charming and shit. I think these two are going to have a harder time than they thought hating each other. Reviews are appreciated as always!**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive responses! I think you're going to really like the next couple of chapters. Here we goo!**

* * *

Regina got to her office at eight o'clock on the dot. She was her own boss therefore she made her own hours, but one of the things she liked most about her job was the order and routine, so she got there at the same time every day.

Straightening her desk up she began to work through a pile of budget forms, signing and annotating where needed. After a couple hours of work, she leaned back and sipped her coffee.

That was when the little box next to her desk began to flash. It was the exact telecom system that she had installed in her home. Only this one worked as doorbell of sorts.

When someone pressed the button outside her office the box would flash, alerting her that someone wanted to enter. She would then press the button on her own box and it would buzz outside the door letting the person know they could enter. She pressed the button, surprised, most people didn't have the nerve to visit her.

A surge of adrenaline shot through her, for some reason she had the unrealistic idea that it might be Emma and she readied herself for the challenge that accompanied the woman. After a moment she realized that didn't make any sense.

_Why would Emma come to her work? She wouldn't_. Still, she couldn't help the physical deflation that occurred when Graham walked in.

"Hello Madame Mayor," Graham began. He was one of the okay ones in this town, Regina thought. Nice enough, his only vice seemed to be that he was terribly boring. She nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"I found a new deputy to help me out at the station. You said awhile back it was within my budget. This way I can cover less shifts and we can always have someone on call." He fidgeted nervously. Regina pulled out a pad and wrote on it.

_Yes. I remember all that. Hiring a deputy is fine. Who did you choose?_

Graham leaned forward on his toes to read the pad. He cleared his throat.

"Emma Swan," he said. Regina's face remained passive, but her heart began racing. _Why was her heart beating so damn fast?_ She wrote on the pad, just below her last line of script.

_Is she qualified_?

"Yes. She's been involved in law enforcement before, and she seems to be the only one looking for a job anyway." Graham shrugged. Regina stared at the man with her eyebrows raised.

He was such a waste of potential. He was handsome, had a good job, but seemed so passive and unfeeling about everything that she couldn't bear to be in a room with him for more than ten minutes before she felt the need to excuse herself.

_Very well. You can go. _

Graham read the pad before turning around to leave. He swung the door back open before shutting it completely and peaked his head back in.

"She'll be coming to the board meeting later today to get a feel for things." He added before closing the door again. Regina picked up her coffee and sipped it, mulling over the change in events.

Maybe having Emma as deputy would be a good thing. She would be able to keep a better eye on her this way. _And you would be her boss, _Regina added gleefully to herself.

* * *

After checking the clock fifteen times it was finally 1 o'clock. Time for the board meeting. Regina gathered her stuff and made her way to the conference room. When she got there, there was only one seat left.

Since she was such a stickler for time and had a reputation for giving a deathly glare to anyone that was late, everyone made sure they were fifteen minutes early. Apparently, Emma had been given the memo, for she sat at the table as well, her blonde curls cascading down her back. Regina took the remaining seat next to Emma.

Now that she was actually in close proximity to the blonde, she became uncharacteristically nervous. She spent the entire day looking forward to this meeting. She assumed it was because of the delight that arguing with the woman gave her.

_ But where did she go from here? Should she just attack her for something out of the blue? No she couldn't, this was a business meeting_.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a short, stout man that began to speak about the importance of increasing sidewalk space in Storybrooke. It was awfully straightened her supplies: her folder of appropriate documents in front of her, her notepad on her left, and her pen her right. After that she dropped her hands into her lap.

She wondered what Emma was doing. Though she was sitting just to the left of her, Regina had yet to glance her way since the speaker was at the head of the table on her right. She felt a rustle next to her, but resisted the urge to look over. When she looked down she realized something had been written on her notepad.

_This guy is so boring. _

She glanced over to Emma who appeared to be listening intently to the man at the head of the table.

_Maybe if you paid attention you would understand a thing or two about this town you have so conveniently decided to make your home_.

Regina wrote a line underneath. Emma looked over at the pad and the corner of her lips twitched, resisting the urge to smile.

_Just as much attention as you're giving him right now, Madame Mayor?_

Regina's eyes flicked back to Emma who now looking right at her. She raised her eyebrows and pressed her lips together in an effort to suppress the smile that still tugged at her lips. Regina rolled her eyes.

If she had been less experienced at regulating her features, a smirk would have appeared on her own face. _This woman was a piece of work_, Regina thought to herself.

_I'm a little more experienced than you are in this town. I am your new boss after all. _

Regina patted herself on her back when Emma spun her pen in her hand, pondering what to write back.

_What a good example you're setting too. _

Regina clamped her jaw down and put her pen back on the table. She focused all her attention on the man who was still discussing sidewalk width. After two minutes Emma scribbled on the pad again.

_Aw come on, I was only kidding. _

Regina glanced at the pad, but refused to pick her pen back up. Half of her hoped Emma would beg her enough for it to become acceptable to begin the conversation again.

This man was not only boring her now, he was driving her crazy. He had scratched his head for the fourth time in twenty seconds and she was about to encase him in a straitjacket. Emma nudged the pad toward Regina after writing on it again.

_I've counted 20 head scratches in the past minute. You think if he scratches in the same spot over and over he'll start to bald there?_

Regina snorted, but caught herself quickly. A few people glanced over; she quickly threw them a strict glare until they looked back down. She picked up the pen.

_I hope so. I'm about to walk over to him, tie his arms behind his back, and tell him to continue his presentation that way. _

Emma chuckled under her breath as she imagined Regina tackling the man mid presentation with a rope slung around her shoulder. She bit her lip, wondering how far this woman was willing to go with their bantering. She knew something that would definitely throw Regina off balance, but she also wasn't sure what was off limits, and what wasn't.

Never one for caution, Emma wrote on the pad, pushed it back towards Regina, and quickly looked away. Regina took the pad and glanced down at it after mechanically nodding to the speaker who had suddenly made eye contact with her.

_So that's what you're into Madame Mayor? Tying people up? _

Regina's face become warm and a blush covered her cheeks. She looked away in order to hide her flustered response from Emma. _What was she doing? _She frantically thought to herself. _Was she flirting with me?_ _No, there's no way. _

Regina decided that Emma was just trying to get a rise out of her. The only debate that remained was whether she would play along, or put an end to this now. Putting an end to it would mean that she was stepping down, giving up, and there was no way that she was letting that happen. She picked up her pen.

_Wouldn't you like to know_.

Emma glanced at the pad quickly and sighed in relief, thankful Regina hadn't made it awkward. She stared at Regina's words and thought back to the first time she met the woman. She was fit, wore impeccable clothes, had a hell of an ass, and as she had noticed several times before, had the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen.

If she weren't one of the most argumentative and frustrating people she'd ever met, she decided she probably would like to know. Realizing that she had left Regina hanging for a few minutes, she quickly picked up her pen, but noticed Regina had written something underneath it.

_Do you have any allergies or preferences I should know about for dinner Wednesday?_

After Regina had responded to Emma's bondage comment, she had fiddled with her folder, flipped her pen around (she did not flip pens), and ran her hands through her hair several times. Every time she glanced at the paper Emma still hadn't responded. She snuck a glance at Emma's face, but she looked like she was in some trance of sorts. _Typical, for her to leave me hanging like this. _

She scolded herself for acting like some lovesick teenager who had just sent atext message and was nervously awaiting a response. Checking the pad for the millionth time she had finally written another line on it, desperate to change the topic that had now gotten awkward.

Emma stared at the most recent line of text and sighed. Well she messed that up. The meeting had begun to break up and Regina went to the head of the table to distribute her own overview of sorts that she typed out for everyone.

Emma wrote on the bottom of the pad, grabbed the copy of the paper, and left to go back to the Sheriff's station. When Regina returned to her seat, she was disappointed to see that Emma had left. She grabbed the pad and looked at the last line that hadn't been there when she got up from her seat.

_No allergies. Anything you like, I'm sure I'll like as well. _

Regina held the up the pad closer to her face and read it again. _Now what did that mean? _This woman knew how to get under her skin like no other. Regina still wasn't sure if Emma was flirting with her, messing with her, trying to see how far she could pushed her. She truly had no idea, and she loved every minute of it.

For the first time in over a decade she had found an adult that gave life to her existence in this stagnant town.

Outside the building Emma tucked her hair behind her ears. '_Anything you like I'm sure I'll like as well?' _She recalled the line she had just written._ What did that mean? _

She frantically worried to herself._ What was she even doing?_ She never knew. She just kind of did things and realized after what she had done, and had to go along with it. And now she was flirting (was she flirting?) with her son's mother. The woman she hated. Well, the woman that hated her.

She dropped her face into her hands and groaned. _What a mess._

* * *

**I think we can confidently say, at the very least these two women sure know how to drive each other crazy. I love the reviews, keep em coming :)**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Hey friends. Thanks for the thoughtful reviews! I really took what you said to heart suspenceme and hopefully you'll see an improvement in the next couple chapters! **

* * *

Emma frantically teased her hands through her hair as she checked her appearance for the fourth time in the rearview mirror. She growled in frustration as her yellow bug weaved through the cars that were crawling on the highway.

"Since when did everyone drive so slowly?" she griped as she passed two cars on her right. The small clock on her dashboard read 6:42. She narrowed her eyes at the challenge. She would make it on time to dinner if it killed her.

Well aware of Regina's view on being punctuality, she was determined not to give Henry's mother another reason to hate her. Various horns honked as she cut into the right lane, just making the exit that led to Storybrooke.

Regina paced back and forth from the kitchen to the living room. She tore her apron off her and hung it up on a hook haphazardly. Sighing, she looked down and flattened her dress, walked over to the mirror that hung in the foyer and flipped her hair back and forth. To say she was fidgeting was an understatement, and Regina hated fidgeting.

Willing herself to stop and stand still, she concreted her feet to the kitchen floor.

_Why was she so nervous? And why did she keep fixing her hair? _

A timer on the oven flashed. After calming herself, she pulled out a large glass dish filled to the brim with steaming lasagna. She stared at it while it cooled on the countertop drumming her fingers on the granite surface.

Emma pulled into Storybrooke at 6:50._ A little early_, she thought smugly to herself. She even had enough time to stop by and pick up a bottle of wine. At the liquor store, she asked the man at the register if he knew what Regina usually got.

He knew, but seemed beside himself that Emma even cared. Once she arrived at the mansion, she straightened her sheer blouse, one she picked out especially for this occasion. She reached up and rang the doorbell, wondering if it was futile or if they had it connected to some sort of light system. Her thoughts were interrupted when Henry wrenched the door open. He was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Hi Emma!"

"Hey Henry."

"Come in. I think my Mom just finished making dinner." He opened the door wider. She cautiously entered and immediately began to survey her surroundings, appalled at the vastness of the house. The décor consisted of hard contrasts and sharp lines. It was all very…Regina.

"This way Emma," Henry encouraged, snapping Emma out of her thoughts. She followed him through the living room and into the kitchen where Regina's back was facing them. She sprinkled some green herb on the now cut up lasagna.

Henry skirted around the granite island and approached her from the side so not to frighten her. He put his hand softly on her arm, but Regina still jumped slightly. Once Regina looked up from the food, he tilted his head behind her, a large grin plastered on his face.

Regina peeked behind her shoulder casually, but whipped around quickly when she realized Emma was standing there holding a bottle of red wine.

"Hey," Emma said as she held out the wine, "the guy from the liquor store told me this was your favorite. I hope he was right…" Emma trailed off as she rubbed her neck self consciously with one hand. She looked up at Regina from hooded eyes.

Regina, for her part, was shocked that Emma had taken the time to make sure she got wine that she thought Regina would enjoy. It was such a small gesture, one that required only a little forethought, and yet it was practically pathetic the amount it was causing Regina's heart to swell.

"Thank you," she mouthed shyly. _Since when was she shy?_

"Emma! Want me to show you the house?" Henry signed while simultaneously talking, he knew it was a hassle for Regina to read lips all the time.

Though people assumed that Regina always knew what they were saying sometimes she couldn't catch words, or mixed them up. Henry saw how hard his Mom had to try to just seem like normal people that he didn't want her to have to continue to try in their own home.

_Even if she is kind of evil_, he added unconvincingly to himself.

"Sure, kid. I'd love to. It looks pretty nice from the little I've seen," Emma responded distractedly while staring at Henry's hands signing to Regina.

Her eyes flicked up and caught Regina looking at her with her eyebrows raised, a skeptical look plastered on her face. Regina signed something to Henry, but continued to look at Emma.

"She said, just pretty nice?" Henry said to Emma in a monotone voice. It took her a minute to understand what Regina was talking about, but chuckled when she realized Regina was just responding to her last statement.

"No kid, I think she meant it like_, just_ pretty nice?" Emma spoke the way she imagined Regina would have in that moment, "you know all sarcastic and challenging."

The side of Regina's mouth twitched upwards into a half smirk, confirming that Emma's imitation was exactly correct. Emma bit on her bottom lip to keep herself from breaking out into a grin. Both of them continued comfortably staring into each other's eyes.

"I can't tell if you guys are fighting, are you fighting right now?" Henry asked with an adorably confused look on his face. Emma tore her gaze from Regina's and turned to Henry.

"I'm not really sure either," Emma shrugged lightheartedly before Henry launched into some spiel about his comic book collection.

It gave Regina some time to further evaluate the situation. And by situation, she meant Emma Swan. Emma was characteristically sporting extremely tight jeans, along with a blouse that seemed to accentuate all the right places.

Upon even further evaluation, Regina decided it wasn't even Emma's clothes that were the real situation, it was instead, the degree to which Regina found herself responding to them. They wrapped around Emma's lean body so perfectly that she couldn't help but stare. It didn't help that Emma's blonde curls fell effortlessly in front of her shoulders, which Regina found herself staring at as well.

She whipped back around to the lasagna when she realized she was trying to figure out what she would call the color of Emma's eyes.

_No, you are not doing this. You don't care what Emma Swan looks like, or the color of her eyes. All you care about is that she is a nuisance._

She stared at the lasagna til her heart slowed a bit and opened a cupboard, taking out some plates to set the table with. _ Emerald. That was the color, _she mused to herself unconsciously while she rifled through a drawer for utensils.

"Maybe we should look at the house later Henry? We should help your mom set the table."

"Okay. I gotta go to the bathroom though, I'll be right back," After Henry dashed off, Emma approached Regina who was now gathering glasses from a cabinet and placed her hand softly on the small of Regina's back in an effort not to startle her. Regina's body instantly tensed up and breath caught in her throat when noticed Emma's face was no more than six inches from her own.

Regina remained frozen in place until Emma retreated and began placing the plates on their corresponding placemats in the adjoining dining room. The relapsing brunette grabbed a nearby pad and scribbled on it practically throwing it at Emma before disappearing from the kitchen.

_I'm going to freshen up. Tell Henry to set the utensils when he gets back. _

Regina stood in the middle of her home office.

_What was she doing?_ _Her body was acting on its own accord and she was helpless to stop it. And what was with Emma touching her back? When did that become okay? Were they friends? No. Of course they weren't. She needed to regain control. _

She flipped her hair and marched back into the kitchen. There, Henry and Emma casually talked while sitting at the dinner table. Emma had poured Regina and herself a glass of wine and the lasagna sat waiting in the middle of the table.

She plastered on a politician's smile and joined them, mechanically serving lasagna to each person. She adjusted the notepad and pen that either Henry or Emma had placed next to her before taking a bite of lasagna.

"So, I moved in with Mary Margaret," Regina looked up when she caught Emma's mouth moving out of the corner of her eye.

"You're really going to live here? This is the best!" Henry bounced on his as he shoveled lasagna into him mouth. It was amazing he didn't make himself sick.

Regina pursued her lips. _Control, Regina, control. _She vowed to only observe the conversation, keeping mouth shut, and her face passive.

"Maybe I can go sleep at your apartment sometimes."

"Uh…sure kid, but- Emma began before she saw Regina's face getting dangerously red while furiously signing something to Henry.

"But Mommm," Henry whined.

"What'd she say kid?" Emma wondered while cursing herself for not learning sign language earlier in life. She'd have to double her lessons if she wanted to keep up with their conversation anytime soon.

"She said I can't see you whenever I want."

Emma glanced at Regina to survey the damage Henry had caused, but instead of seeing Regina fuming at Henry, the brunette woman glared at her, quite scarily she might add. Emma thought they were getting along. _What happened?_

Regina scowled when Emma's face twisted into utter confusion.

Regina signed back to Henry. This time, Henry repeated what Regina was signing out loud for Emma.

"She said that she's my mother and that I can't just go doing whatever I want. That's not what I was trying to do though! Why are you always so mean?" Henry was getting angry now and he threw his fork down on his plate.

"She's kind of right Henry…" Emma began, before both Henry and Regina's eyes grew wide.

"What?" Henry asked as he took in Emma's stinging betrayal. Regina looked like someone had punched her in the stomach.

"I mean, I don't know, your Mom raised you and I just got here. She's the reason you have all this," Emma gestured to everything around them. "She kinda has a right to have an opinion on when I see you. So for now, she's in charge of this…shared parenting thing we've got going on. Until she thinks I'm trustworthy at least."

Emma had no idea where this came from, but she patted herself on the back when she processed the words that were spilling out her mouth. _Look at you being all responsible and adult-like, Emma._

The only sound that was made in the seconds after Emma finished talking was Regina clamping her jaw shut after realizing it was hanging open.

"What did you do to Emma?' Henry screamed to Regina. "How come she's taking your side now?"

He pushed away from the table and sprinted up the stairs. Emma watched Henry stomp up the stairs before she slowly pushed a piece of lasagna around her plate.

As she stabbed it with her fork, she looked up at Regina, who was yet again, staring at her.

"What?" Emma asked. Regina reluctant to break the eye contact tore her eyes away to write on the notepad. A million thoughts were running through her head. She had never expected Emma to take her side. No one ever took her side.

_What was that? Why did you agree with me?_

"Because you were right," Emma said simply, "And he needs to learn he can't just treat you however he wants, when he wants. I would like to see him, and if you're trying to cut my contact off with him completely then we do have a problem, but I understand that he can't just ditch you and start up life with me."

_Though he would like to I'm sure. _

Regina responded with a sour look on her face.

"He doesn't actually hate you, Regina. He's just going through a phase, and I'm the shiny brand new toy. He'll be over the idea of me in no time." Emma reassured her with a small smile.

She had the urge to reach over and squeeze Regina's hand supportively, but somehow, it felt too domestic since they had just had a fight with their shared son sitting around a dining room table post dinner. She chuckled at the how misinterpreted the scene would be to any onlooker. Regina's brow knitted together as she tipped her head to the side questioningly.

"Nothing, nothing" Emma chuckled while Regina straightened her head and raised her eyebrows unimpressed, as if to say 'oh really?'

"It's nothing!" Emma encouraged with her hands raised defensively in the air. Regina scribbled on the pad and slid it over to Emma.

_Tell me, Miss Swan. _

"Okay we have to work on the Miss Swan thing. You can call me Emma. We do share a son after all." Emma cringed after Regina swiped the pad back towards her, nervous at the reception of calling Henry theirs, but Regina seemed to be unphased, instead responding quickly.

_But Miss Swan seems so much more fitting, don't you think?_

Regina smirked as Emma read it, a smile blossoming on her face. _So we're back to this again?_

"But Emma is less letters to write. It'll save your fragile hand some stress." Emma threw back, folding her arms in triumph.

Regina immediately began writing again as leaned forward in her chair. When Regina was done Emma snatched the pad back.

_Of all things you have to worry about __Emma__, my fragile hand is not one of them. Perhaps you should be worrying about something else, like your lack of life skills. Henry told me you that you set a fire in your last apartment after attempting to make eggs. _

Emma scowled before scanning over what Regina had written again.

"I like how you underlined Emma. Very nice touch," sarcasm dripped from Emma's mouth and reflected all over her face. This only served to encourage Regina who sat back looking pretty pleased with herself.

"I can't believe he told you about that. Not my finest moment. It's not my fault anything I try to make ends up erupting in flames." Regina crinkled her chin and nodded exaggeratedly, as if that was totally a reasonable excuse.

Emma couldn't stop the fluttering that erupted in her chest after Regina had indirectly admitted they had a talked about her.

"But, maybe you could teach me?" Emma offered hesitantly while Regina paused her still nodding head. Maybe this was the perfect way she could salvage a working relationship with the woman, Regina thought to herself.

After all, if Emma were here then that meant Henry would be here too. She could deal with letting the blonde woman into her own life, it was the alternative, losing Henry to Emma's that would leave her destroyed.

_I'm not sure that I'm prepared to combat a fire in my own kitchen. _

Emma read the pad as face dropped, _I guess Regina doesn't like me __that__ much_. Regina watched as the blonde woman became visibly upset. She reread what she wrote and realized that Emma had taken her joking literally.

What peaked her curiosity the most though, was the response that this had caused in Emma. She added another line underneath the line she had just written.

_It was a joke. I'll teach you to cook, if only for Henry's sake. _

It was amazing how fast Emma's emotions rebounded, the constant smirk that seemed to be plastered on her face whenever she was around Regina returned rapidly.

"So now you joke?" Regina playfully nudged Emma's arm before grabbing the pen and pad. She froze with the pen in her hand, _since when do I playfully nudge people?_

Her panic stricken eyes looked up at Emma who was leaning back on her chair and drinking some wine while she waited for Regina to respond.

The woman didn't seem irritated that the conversation was riddled with gaps and pauses. Instead she seemed utterly…content. It unnerved Regina.

_What am I doing?_ Regina thought for the twentieth time since Emma had come to town.

She finished writing on the pad and walked to the kitchen carrying her and Henry's plates. Emma watched her go, this was the second time the woman had abruptly left Emma mid-conversation. Emma held up the pad.

_I do as I please. _

"That you do…" Emma mumbled as she gathered her own plate and followed Regina into the kitchen.

When Emma insisted she help Regina clean up, she was turned away. Regina was acting suddenly detached, not cold, but definitely not friendly.

* * *

Emma went upstairs to talk to Henry for a little bit, where she almost convinced him that she and his brunette mother were going to co-parent him as a team. Almost.

She returned to the kitchen, discouraged at her efforts just as Regina finished up drying the dishes. Emma placed her hand softly on Regina's arm to get her attention. The woman slowly turned around, the dishtowel clutched in her hand.

"I'm not really sure what I did or said to make you…anyway whatever I did I'm sorry," Emma said sincerely, not noticing that her hand was still resting on Regina's arm. Regina noticed it.

She looked at the spot on her arm where Emma's hand was burning a hole in her skin. Emma saw followed Regina's eyes and quickly removed her hand, cursing to herself for pushing too far, but Regina was too busy pursuing her lips at the loss of contact to notice.

_You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just tired. _

Regina wrote on a stray piece of paper she found in a drawer.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to head out. Thanks for dinner. It was delicious. I'm free any time if you're still up for cooking lessons."

'Thanks for coming. I'm sure we can-' Regina began to sign her response to Emma before she froze and dropped her arm limply to her side. Blush crept up her neck as grabbed the paper.

_Sorry. I'm not really sure why I just did that. The only person I sign to is Henry._

Regina looked slightly away, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Hey, it's no big deal," Emma leaned to the side to maintain eye contact with Regina.

_Well you're the first to think so. It makes some people in this town uncomfortable._

Regina's hand shook after she dropped the pen. Her heart sped up when she saw disgust cover Emma's face.

"Your mode of communication makes other people uncomfortable?" Emma was suddenly a poster child for incredulity as her eyebrows reached up to her hairline. Regina nodded and sighed helplessly as wrote.

_Apparently_

"Well those people are ridiculous," Emma stated firmly, automatically pushing the pad back into Regina's hands, willing her to explain more.

_I think it's because they can't understa _

Regina looked up from the pad midsentence and caught Emma staring at her. Emma quickly diverted her eyes and Regina looked back down to finish her writing.

_nd, so they feel at a disadvantage. _

Regina hated those people, it was something she constantly struggled with as mayor, not to treat them as little as they treated her.

"Maybe they should take the time to learn it themselves and stop being so damn selfish," Emma mumbled as her hands wrung together. Regina's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, she didn't catch what Emma had said since it was all jumbled together.

"Maybe they shouldn't be so judgmental," Emma adjusted, guilt racking her system. She hated lying to Regina about what she had said, but didn't want to uncover her secret sign language lessons just yet. Regina nodded in response and comfortably drifted off to her own thoughts. Emma pushed off the counter.

"Aaand I was supposed to be leaving," she laughed embarrassedly, "thanks for everything." Regina nodded, but, always the good host, followed Emma to the door.

When Emma had slipped her arm into her jacket, she threw a glance over her shoulder, "I had a really great time tonight," her lips stretched into an easy smile.

Regina locked the door and leaned her back on it. Her head tipped back, brown hair falling freely behind her shoulder. She softly tapped her back of her head on the door in frustration and replayed the rollercoaster of emotions she had just experienced.

Emma for her part had made it down the pathway and had stopped. She began to turn around, but decided against it and turned back. She stopped a second time, but again, froze mid turn.

_What was she going to say? Hi again? Why did she even want to go back? _

She forced her feet to turn back around and continued down the driveway to her car.

Regina Mills was going to be the death of her.

* * *

**So there it is! The Swan-Mills attempt at a family dinner. Tell me what you think :)**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: So usually while writing fan fiction, I end up getting so excited about finding out what happens (even though I'm writing the story..I know, lame) that I end up double posting on one or two days. Surprise! Today is one of them. Is it obvious the hiatus is hitting me hard?**

**In response to "PewPew"'s review: Regina isn't listening to Emma when she talks, she's reading her lips. And though I do know that deaf people can talk, some feel self-conscious and unsure about the noises they make. This is because they often come out distorted from their inability to self-check, something that we do constantly as we listen to ourselves talk, sing, etc. I'm glad you're like it so far though :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma twirled slowly in her chair at the Sheriff's office. She was still digesting the news that Graham had sprung upon her that morning. He was leaving Storybrooke. Something about needing to find himself, which apparently involved running away to Canada.

By default, that made Emma the new Sheriff, a sheriff with only a few weeks of deputy experience. Sure, everyone seemed to love her, but that didn't mean she was ready to police an entire town. Throwing her head back she groaned and continued to twirl around, watching the ceiling tiles become a swirling blur.

Her moping was interrupted minutes later by two lean legs on pointed heels that rapidly approached her desk. When Emma heard the clicking of expensive stiletto heels, she relaxed, knowing exactly who it was. Emma spun her chair around to face Regina, who broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

It was comical how exaggeratedly panic-stricken Emma looked. Regina knew that the blonde would be overwhelmed and unsure when it came to the new promotion, and Emma's face did nothing but confirm her assumption.

"Don't laugh at me! I'm having an existential crisis," Emma whined while trying to maintain that exemplified the panic she was going to.

But with Regina, keeping her face unemotional was always impossible. Emma finally relented, allowing a brief smile to break through just as Regina approached her desk and sat on the side of it.

The smile dropped off of Emma's face even faster than it had arrived. Replacing it, were wide eyes and a slacked jaw.

_Why was it that Regina sitting on her desk with her legs crossed was a million times sexier than Regina just standing there?_

The brunette woman leaned over to pick up a pad on the other side of Emma's desk while Emma handed her a pen distractedly. A seductive smirk appeared on Regina's face. She knew exactly the effect she was having on Emma.

In the past week, Regina concluded that she had absolutely no idea what was going on between her and Emma. She also came to the conclusion that flirting never hurt anyone, it was the falling in love business where it became messy. And luckily, she thought to herself, she didn't have to worry about that.

No one ever wanted to fall in love with a deaf woman. Sure, she could admit to herself that she was an attractive enough woman to draw the attention of others, but falling in love required trust, shared interests, conversations. All of which couldn't be acquired when your mode of communication to the other person was severed.

No, she definitely didn't have to worry about anyone falling in love with her.

Regina wrote on the notepad and handed it to Emma who rocked back and forth on her chair as she read it.

_You're going to be fine. The sheriff position has almost exactly the same responsibilities as deputy. The only difference is that you're in charge. Have you hired another deputy yet?_

Emma plied the pen from Regina's hand and Regina's face twisted in confusion. Emma glanced up.

"What? I feel like writing today," she replied as she turned back to the notepad. Regina stomach flopped. This was her favorite part about the woman that sad across from her, Emma had no problem leveling herself with Regina so that she felt like an equal.

Emma, feeling excessively antsy today, handed her back the pad and spun her chair around again while waiting.

_Yeah I hired some guy named David. He seems nice enough. Graham made a mistake leaving this to me. you should find a different Sheriff. I'm just going to mess this up somehow. _

Regina gaped at the normally cocky woman. It was so different to see her questioning and cautious of herself, yet it made Regina feel more at ease with her own doubts.

She tapped the pen to the pad when she finished writing to get Emma's attention.

_You took on half the bundle of responsibility named Henry the minute you arrived here and you've done pretty well with it so far. Sheriff will be a walk in the park._

Emma read Regina's note with her eyebrows raised. The last thing she had expected was to bring Henry into a conversation. He was usually a topic they kept out of their casual interactions in fear of drumming up an argument. Emma gave Regina a gracious look before responding.

_So far meaning a couple weeks. You've been doing it for 10 years. I can't even imagine how hard it must have been on your own._

Emma dropped the pad back to Regina's waiting palm. Just as Regina's head dropped to read the note, Emma suddenly snatched tit back from her grasp and added something onto her composition.

_Unless you didn't raise him alone. I just assumed. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have._

Regina looked up to see a very flustered and apologetic. Regina forced her face into a stone like mask and responded.

_And why would you assume I've been alone? Because I'm deaf?_

All of the color drained out of Emma's face as she began to stutter an apology. When Regina saw Emma's response she laughed loudly, knowing she had succeeded in throwing the other woman off balance.

It was the most beautiful thing Emma had ever heard. She had a hard time understanding how someone who couldn't hear themselves could laugh so melodiously. Whatever the reason, she was grateful.

Regina continued to laugh and Emma's hazed thoughts sharpened, realizing Regina had just gained the upper hand in their never ending banter. She narrowed her eyes playfully and snatched the pad from Regina's hand. She wrote her note at the very bottom of the page, crossing her T's and dotting her I's cockily.

_I would consider it more wishful thinking. I don't know if I'd be able to share both you and Henry with another person. _

Emma knew that Regina's weakness was kindness. Insult the woman and she got off on it, compliment her and she'd be reeling for days.

Regina, still laughing, lightly at her success began to read what Emma had written. That shut her up. Emma smiled smugly to herself.

Regina felt her face heat up she reread Emma's words. _To share both you and Henry. Not just Henry, her. Emma didn't want to share __her__ with anyone? _The thought in itself was unfathomable. And she most definitely wasn't in the position to systematically deduce the meaning of it. So she did what any good politician would do: changed the topic.

_And what about Henry's father?_

The scowl on Emma's face was telling enough, but she responded nonetheless.

_Not in the picture. _

Regina nodded and understood that was all she was going to get.

She suddenly remembered the reason she had come to the station in the first place and scribbled onto the pad which now contained lines of script covering the first page and half of the second.

_Anyway, I came over here so you could fill out some new employment forms. I figured we could do it over lunch if you haven't eaten yet?_

Regina fidgeted nervously in her seat as she waited for Emma response. Emma checked her watch after reading it and wrote back.

_Sorry, can't do lunch. I have something I have to do. If you want to leave the forms, I can fill them out later. _

Regina swallowed the rough sting of rejection and nodded before sliding off Emma's desk gracefully. She reached into her purse where the forms were and smacked them on her desk.

Emma mouthed 'thanks' and Regina nodded before leaving the station promptly, wondering why she ever thought it was a good idea to invite Emma for lunch in the first place.

* * *

"No. More like this," Mrs. Hamilton, Emma's elderly sign language teacher, corrected as she formed Emma' s hand into the correct position. Emma repeated the sign, adjusting it as directed. "Great!" Any time conversation that either Emma or Mrs. Hamilton said out loud, was signed.

Mrs. Hamilton claimed that it would help Emma get used to common phrases and words. This way Emma could learn them without _really_ learning them, similar to the way people pick up words of a different language by hearing them used over and over. Emma had no idea if it was working but she wasn't about to question forty years of experience.

"Okay, what next?" Emma was extremely determined to learn, and it showed. She had been going to a lesson almost every day as well as practicing in front of her mirror since she first found the ad in the paper.

"How about we attempt to have a conversation?"

"Uhh.." Emma's eyes widened, she wasn't _that_ good yet.

"Don't worry. We'll take it slow," Mrs. Hamilton placed a reassuring hand on Emma's back. Emma nodded and Mrs. Hamilton began.

'Hello.'

'Hello.'

'How are you?'

'Good. You?' Emma's unconditioned hands signed as the edges of her lips curled up. She knew Mrs. Hamilton was going easy on her at first to build up her confidence.

'I'm great. Do you want to tell me about why you are learning sign language?' Emma furrowed her eyebrows. Mrs. Hamilton repeated the hand motions slower. Realization washed over Emma's face.

'So I can talk to who is deaf'

"Try again. You forgot one word," Mrs. Hamilton's voice never broke from her sweet and slow tempo, even if she was telling Emma she messed up. Emma repeated it, this time adding an additional motion.

'So I can talk to _someone_ who is deaf'

Mrs. Hamilton nodded proudly.

'A loved one?' She asked before Emma choked on the water she had sipped, spraying some of it on poor Mrs. Hamilton's skirt.

'Sorry,' Emma signed before talking out loud, "I wouldn't call her a _loved one _per say"

"Ah, I see. So someone who you would like to impress?" Mrs. Hamilton asked as refused to break lesson and continued to sign simultaneously.

"Yeah I guess so," Emma said while she also continued to attempt the hand motions she knew. "How'd you guess?"

"I've never seen someone so engaged and determined to learn. She must be really special." Mrs. Hamilton said with a sweet smile that Emma never saw, she was too busy staring at Mrs. Hamilton's hands as they moved rapidly.

'Special' Emma repeated the sign language hand motion, committing it to memory. That one would come in handy.

* * *

Emma drove back to Storybrooke from her lesson signing with one hand and directing the steering wheel with the other. When she passed the Welcome to Storybrooke sign it was around 5:30.

She thought back to Regina's rejected look after she had bowed out of lunch with her. Instead of turning into her new apartment, she continued straight to the mansion, relieved when she saw Regina's car in the driveway.

Inside, Regina noticed the flashing light on her telecom system and walked to the front door. When she pulled it open Emma was standing there kicking a stone on the ground, her hands stuffed deep into her pockets. It was terribly endearing.

Emma glanced up when she heard the door swing open and shot Regina a closed mouth smile.

The blonde woman's hand twitched at her side. Her original idea was that she was going to use her newly acquired sign language skills to ask Regina and if she Henry wanted to come to get ice cream with her, but with Regina standing there she was racked with nerves. _What if she messed up? _

She had repeated the hand motions at least ten times in her head, but now she wasn't sure if they were right.

Breaking the standstill, Regina put one hand on her hip and held one hand out, palm up. Emma saw the outstretched hand and reluctantly pulled the pad and pen out of her jacket. She now traveled everywhere with it just in case Regina forget hers. _I'll wait until I'm better. Then I'll show her, _Emma thought to herself.

Regina scribbled on the pad, turning it to show Emma.

_Are you just enjoying the view or did you come here for a reason?_

Regina grinned. She was messing with Emma as usual. Both of them had realized that they could maintain the challenge that they provided for each other, but in a more satisfying way.

"While I do enjoy the view," Emma waggled her eyebrows while Regina rolled her eyes, "I came to see if you and Henry wanted to walk to get some ice cream. I know it's dinner and it's a long walk, but it's really nice out and I felt bad I missed lunch wit-" Emma's babbling halted when Regina stepped closer to her and put her finger over Emma's mouth.

Regina, who was now painfully aware of how soft Emma's lips were, removed her pointer finger and held it up as if to say 'wait one second?' Emma nodded, focusing on willing her pulse to return to a normal pace while Regina disappeared behind the closed door.

She emerged moments later with her purse and a practically squealing Henry.

"Ice cream with you AND Emma? You're the best, Mom!" But this time Henry wasn't saying it to Emma. He was saying it to Regina. Regina felt warmth spread within her chest. She smiled at Henry and patted his hair down before Henry crashed into Emma's chest in a hug. Emma glanced over his head at Regina.

'You're the best, Mom,' she jokingly imitated Henry as she pulled her arms apart from Henry. Regina smiled and shook her head as slapped Emma's shoulder playfully.

"Ow!"

The three began to walk down the driveway, Henry sandwiched in between the two women. "You're Mom's got a killer right hook, kid." Emma said as she rubbed her arm, feigning pain.

"It's probably from her kickboxing phase," Henry said simply with a light shrug and a comfortable smile. Emma stopped walking, her mouth hanging open. She glanced between Regina and Henry who had turned around to investigate why she had stopped. Emma remained standing there, waiting for the punch line.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're Mom actually went through a kickboxing phase?" she asked in disbelief while trying to stifle her laughter.

"Oh yeah, she-" Henry was caught off by Regina's hand that had somehow found its way over his mouth. He burst out into a fit of giggling. Regina looked back at Emma and shook her head from side to side, 'not true' she mouthed, her forehead crinkling. Emma sped up and jogged back so she was even with the other two.

"Whatever you say Muhammad Ali," Emma held up her hands in a boxer's position and took two jabs at the imaginary person in front of her. While throwing a right hook, she glanced over to Regina who was playfully glaring at her and shaking her head, amused at Emma's silliness.

Emma threw both hands up in the air defensively.

"Hey, just don't beat me up," Emma pretended to plead with a wide grin. Regina rolled her eyes, but couldn't shake the smile off her face as they continued down the street.


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: For those who were afraid I would not post another chapter today, never fear! Life got in the way this morning when I usually post, but I have returned. This chapter was a blast to write. Thank you for everyone for the continued support!**

* * *

All she saw was skin, legs that went on forever, and blonde hair.

Regina snapped her eyes open, rolled over on her side and looked at the digital clock. 3:52. Rubbing her eyes, she returned back her original position, squeezing her eyes back shut, hard.

She could not be having dreams about Emma. Especially not these kinds of were supposed to be civil, friends even.

How was she supposed to do that when every time she closed her eyes Emma's lean, naked body popped into her mind?

Plus, the thought of sleeping with Emma was ridiculous. She forced her eyes closed and willed herself back to sleep. Right before dozing off, a small thought weaseled its way into her mind. _Was it actually that ridiculous?_

Thankfully, the pull of sleep was stronger than the outrageous idea and she fell back into a slumber.

* * *

Hours later, Regina woke up from the vibrating alarm on her phone. She slowly sat up and clicked the home button to stop the vibrations that were now traveling through her arm.

When the display lit up she saw a missed text from Emma, opening it with a swipe of her finger.

_You free tomorrow at 7? I'll pretend to learn how to cook while you make our meal. Wine included. _

Regina smirked. The woman was a troublemaker that was for sure. She quickly typed out a response and sleepily walked into her bathroom to shower. With one simple text, her day had just got significantly more interesting.

After showering and dressing, Regina checked on her phone once more before waking Henry up and making him breakfast. Emma had responded.

_I'll see you tonight. _

Regina's heart thumped in her chest at the realization that they would be alone when Emma came over. Henry had been invited to a sleepover at friend's house, physical proof that her more relaxed persona had already directly affected his life as well as hers. They would be completely alone, she repeated in her head.

She went downstairs to make breakfast for Henry and brew her coffee, her thoughts taking over as she waited for the brown liquid to finish streaming down the coffee maker.

_It's not like they were lovesick teenagers that were going to jump each others bones the moment that had time alone_. No, that wouldn't happen.

She was a grown woman who was in control of her own emotions, she decided resolutely. She finished making Henry's breakfast and took her coffee in a travel mug to work.

* * *

In the middle of emailing the town planner at eleven that morning another thought popped in her head.

_What if Emma didn't even like women? She had assumed since they flirted almost all the time, but what if it was in her head?_

Her eye caught the blinking light on her telecom system and she clicked the button unconsciously, her thoughts still drifting at the forefront. Instead of looking to see who had just walked through the door, she continued to come up with outrageous scenarios dealing with Emma.

"Regina?" Emma nudged Regina's hand after the brunette had continued to stare at her computer screen, despite the fact that Emma stood only a couple feet away from her.

Regina's head snapped up and her eyes opened comically at Emma's touch. She rearranged the items on her desk frantically while looking for a notepad in a flustered manner while Emma looked on in bewilderment. _Why was Regina freaking out? _

Regina finally found a notepad, but realized they hadn't exactly started a conversation yet. She looked back up at Emma sheepishly who was still staring at her with her eyebrows raised.

"Hello," Emma tried, noticing that the woman had calmed down significantly. Regina wrote on the pad.

_Hi_

"I get off work kind of early today, so I thought I could pick up the groceries we needed for tonight." Emma offered with a shrug, twirling a small paperweight on Regina's desk.

Thankfully, Regina had a clear enough head this morning to print out a recipe for them. She pulled the printed sheet out from her purse and placed it on the table. Her other hand stilled Emma's fidgeting hand, pretending the contact was not at all sending shockwaves of pleasure up her arm.

Emma stopped twirling the paperweight and put it in Regina's open hand with a mischievous smile.

"This looks great. Do I need to get everything on this list?" Regina focused on reading Emma's lips, not allowing her eyes to trail up to the emerald eyes that lay above. She shook her head and then wrote on the pad.

_Only the things that I circle._

Emma placed the sheet on the desk and rested on the edge of it while Regina leaned over to circle the items that she didn't have. When she looked up, she realized their faces were only inches apart.

Emma was still looking down at the sheet, but when she saw Regina's hand still, glanced up as well to meet her gaze. They maintained this position, mapping each others faces for a little before Emma spoke.

"You have really beautiful eyes," she whispered as she straightened back up.

Emma's heart was beating so in her chest so hard she was sure it would burst at any moment. Regina bit her lip to keep from bursting out into a smile she knew she wouldn't be able to stop and touched her pen to the pad.

_Thank you. _

Emma cleared her throat and took couple of step backwards.

"So tonight then?"

Regina responded on her pad and held it up so Emma could read it from the other side of the office.

_If you play your cards right._

"It's a date," Emma decided as she backed out the door, her skin tingling with anticipation for tonight.

After the door shut Regina sat chewing on her lip. _Did she say it was a date?_ She ran her hands through her hair excitedly. This was a date. She was going on a real life date. _Wait._ She froze.

_Or did she say you're my mate? No, that doesn't even make sense. What if she said this is fate?_

God, now she couldn't remember what she had said in the first place. She bent her fingers that were already tangled in her hair and huffed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Regina paced up and down her hallway. However nervous she was last time Emma came for dinner, tonight was a hundred times worse.

She looked down at her dress. She had gone through three dresses before deciding on this one. It had a plunging neckline that was sexy, but still tasteful. It hugged her in all the right places. _But what if it wasn't the right one?_

She went back into the kitchen, which was spotless from her frantic cleaning, jerking her head up when she saw the flashing red light. Emma was here.

On her way to the door, she fixed her hair, straightened her dress and squared her shoulders. There stood Emma practically falling over while balancing four grocery bags and two bottles of wine.

"Wow you look…uh…you look beautiful." Emma stammered while still swaying unevenly.

Regina in that moment was the most perfect thing she'd ever seen.

Before she could continue stammering something unintelligible, something shifted in the bags and suddenly Emma struggled even more than she already was to hold onto everything. Regina rushed forward caught the wine bottles just before they crashed to the porch.

"I know what you're thinking. Two bottles of wine? What, are you trying to get me drunk?" Emma imitated while still juggling the bags.

Regina shot her a look and tried to stifle her laugh, it came out anyway. Somehow Emma could set her at ease within seconds.

Once they both made it successfully to the kitchen Emma deposited all the groceries onto the granite countertop. Regina took the opportunity to get a better look at Emma's dress. It was stunning. She was stunning. Her mouth suddenly went completely dry, she felt tension building up in the base of her spine.

Emma just stood there smiling at Regina like a fool. She couldn't keep her eyes off the brunette. Both of their eyes flashed down to the other's lips more times than they could count. Regina bit down on her bottom lip, a nervous habit only Emma induced.

"So, we should start…cooking right?" Emma said half-heartedly, her eyes continued to trail over all parts Regina. Anything that had anything to do with Regina, Emma decided right then and there, she wanted in.

Regina gulped and nodded slowly. She looked around for her notepad, just in case. It was sitting behind her on the countertop. As an afterthought, she turned around and scribbled something on the pad and tore off the top sheet.

_The first thing we have to do it marinate the fish. _

It was the farthest thing on her mind right now, but the ground was shifting beneath Regina and purpose was the only way she could think of how to get back on solid ground.

Emma slowly nodded, but made no attempt to turn towards the groceries. Instead, she took a few steps towards the brunette, completely mesmerized by the insanely alluring woman in front of her.

Regina's eyes widened when she saw Emma advancing towards her. Once Emma was inches away from Regina's face, she reached past her for the pad and wrote something on it. Regina's breath caught in her chest and she froze. Emma's vanilla perfume was doing unthinkable things to her.

Emma straightened back up and tore her piece of paper from the pad. She returned the pen to the countertop, clutching the paper to her chest. Regina unconsciously licked her lips.

"I…" Emma began to say before her ringing cell phone interrupted her. She huffed heavily, gave Regina an apologetic look, and answered it. It was Henry.

"Hey Emma. Are you at my house?"

"Yeah, I am," Emma answered, she hoped nonchalantly.

"Could you open the door? I forgot my backpack and my mom must not see the telecom system." Emma looked towards the kitchen doorway where the red light was flashing rapidly. She had no idea how they hadn't noticed it.

"We'll be there in a minute." Emma hung up while Regina waited for her to explain.

"Henry's at the door. Forgot his backpack." She tipped her head towards the flashing light. Regina released the breath she had been holding and walked out of the kitchen to let Henry in. _I definitely need to focus on breathing more when Emma's around._

When Regina returned to the kitchen and saw Emma arranging the food on the counter, her face relaxed into a soft smile. The tension that had been nearly palpable seemed to have dissipated slightly.

Regina wrote down specific instructions for Emma on the pad to create a sauce for the salmon while she boiled some rice and shoved asparagus into the oven. After she was done she went over to check on Emma who was measuring out the various herbs and oils Regina had instructed her to.

Emma proudly showed Regina the mixture as she stirred it, the oils separating. Regina chuckled at Emma's weak attempt at whisking.

Without thinking about the consequences, Regina slid in between Emma and the countertop so that Emma's front was brushing her back. She placed one hand on the whisk and the other on the bowl, encouraging Emma to cover each of Regina's hands with her own.

Once both of Emma's hands were situated, Regina began to whisk rapidly, the mixture whirling around in the bowl. Before the sauce was sufficiently mixed, Regina's hand slowed, she could feel Emma's body molded behind her own and it was causing her to lose control of her fine motor skills.

Emma felt Regina still against her front. Her right hand lifted off of Regina's resting hand and reached up to push back a piece of silky brown hair that had fallen forward. She tucked it slowly behind Regina's ear, her finger lingering at the base of Regina's jaw.

Unconsciously, Regina leaned into the touch, tilting her head to the left in order to make more of her sensitive flesh available.

Emma took this as encouragement and continued to trail her fingers down the right side of Regina's neck. From her neck, Emma skimmed along her collarbone, her shoulder, and ever so slowly, all the way down her arm.

Unable to resist anymore, Regina hesitantly turned around, her back pinned against the countertop. Emma's face was only inches away from her own. _It was now or never,_ Regina thought to herself. But just before she was able to make a move, Emma took a few steps past her. Regina's heart fell, but the blonde was back just as fast as she had gone.

She stood clutching the piece of notepad paper she had written on earlier. Regina realized she had forgotten about the paper, which had mysteriously disappeared when she left the kitchen, but now curiosity burned within her.

Emma held it in her hand for a few seconds, contemplating something.

She glanced up and looked at Regina, her face covered in a look of complete adoration. She took a nervous breath in, exhaling it loudly before crumpling up the paper and shoving it back into her nearby jacket's pocket. Emma lifted her hands, which were shaking considerably, and put her sign language lessons to good use, slowly signing what had been written on the paper.

'I'm going to kiss you now'

Regina's body had gone through a lot since the time she had met Emma.

She had felt her heart beat faster than she ever thought possible, she had felt her blood boil in anticipation, her pulse quicken, her core throb, her stomach flop, twist, shake, flutter. She had experienced all of this, on a daily basis no less, around the other woman. But none of that prepared her what she was feeling now.

Emma had learned how to sign, for her. She had no idea how much the blonde knew, she could have memorized that single sentence only. But even if that was the case, it didn't lessen the gravity of the situation.

Regina's eyes moistened considerably, tears threatening to spill over. Her lips pressed tightly into a smile that said everything.

If she had to describe right then and there, how she felt in that moment, she would have described it as that gut lurching feeling you get in your stomach just before your chair, previously balancing on two legs, tips over.

Just before you round over the peak on a roller coaster and travel into oblivion.

Just before you leap out of a plane, diving into the never ending sky.

Just before you fall in love.

Unable to control herself any longer, and desperately wanting to make good on her declaration, Emma tipped her head, leaning in slowly toward the brunette. Regina's eyes fluttered closed as she felt Emma's breath mingle with her own.

Her chest heaved, waiting for what felt like centuries before Emma's lips finally made contact with her waiting ones.

And all of the sudden, that gut lurching feeling was gone, replaced with a full blown free falling one.

Emma cupped her hands on both sides of Regina's face, a soft moan escaping her lips.

Pressing lips quickly transitioned into pressing bodies as the space separating their abdomens dissipated as rapidly as their self-control.


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here is another chapter for your entertainment. :)**

* * *

Regina, despite her compromising position pinned against the counter, took control of the kiss and turned to deepen it. She was more than pleased when Emma's hands found their way to the back of her bare thighs.

Emma dragged her fingertips up the smooth flesh, her hands disappearing under the hem of Regina's dress. Their upward momentum slowed as she felt the beginning of the curve which lead into Regina's ass.

Cupping her hands, Emma roughly pulled Regina towards her, forcing their hips to grind slightly. Regina's head detached from Emma's lips and fell back at the sensation.

Eagerly, Emma took advantage of the now available neck and kissed her way down it, redrawing the path her fingers had traveled earlier.

Overwhelmed with desire, and not at all content with her loss of control, Regina displayed a feat of strength Emma didn't know the woman was capable of. With just one push, Regina's hands latched onto Emma's hips and they both began to stumble backwards away from the counter.

They continued their movement backwards until an 'oompf' escaped from Emma's chest when she thudded against a wall. Regina grinned seductively against Emma's lips. Finally, she had a hard surface to work with.

The many things Regina was planning to do to Emma against this wall raced through her head, all of them shattered when a canvas painting that had been previously hanging above them swung violently and fell dangerously near Regina's head.

Emma yanked Regina out of the way and wrapped her arms around her protectively during the canvas's fall. After the painting had clattered to the ground, Emma unclasped her arms, pulling away with a sheepish grin.

While the throbbing between Regina's legs remained, but she couldn't deny how wonderfully comfortable it was encased in Emma's arms.

She looked up from Emma's shoulder, where her head lay. They both burst out into laughter at the situation, not even bothering to glance back at canvas that lay damaged on the ground.

'I've been wanting to do that for awhile now,' Emma grinned as she signed slowly, but confidently. She kissed along Regina's jaw slowly, reveling in the fact that she could do that now.

When she looked up Regina responded, 'Oh have you now?'

"Aw come on, don't sign that fast! I'm not that good yet," Emma whined, unable to focus on the hand motions that Regina was racing through. Her head was already hazy from the sexiness of Regina Mills forcing her against a wall, and signing wasn't natural enough for her yet to just be able to half concentrate on it.

Regina responded by nuzzling her face back into Emma, smiling against her neck. Without any notice, Regina suddenly pulled back, her smiling eyes replaced by vulnerable ones. She took a step back so she had more room to sign.

'What is this to you?'

Emma's face, which first twisted into confusion at the question began to lighten, breaking out into a comfortably state of content.

'What!" Regina signed furiously, obviously frustrated by the woman's lack of answer, and relaxed personna.

"For real?" Emma asked, her chuckle growing as she shook her head at the ridiculousness of the woman.

Regina nodded her head up and down solemnly. _What does she mean am I serious? I'm such a fool. _

"What is this to me?" Emma repeated incredulously, still not over that Regina had asked that question. _Had she not been clear enough?_

'Regina. I'm falling in love with you…' she said as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world. It felt so good to finally put words to all that she felt inside of her.

Now it was Regina's turn to gape. _Emma was was falling in love with her?_

'You can't be in love with me' Regina signed, a terrified look on her face.

Emma stared at the adorable woman in front of her and frowned slightly. She knew Regina was thinking that she wasn't good enough. She knew Regina was afraid that she would hold Emma back.

How did she know? Because she knew her. Regina was the sassiest, most difficult, infuriating, kind, thoughtful, beautiful woman she'd ever met. And it was just like her to think that such a great thing would be bound for disaster. _Well, I'll just have to change that,_ Emma thought.

'Why not?' Emma signed back, loving the fact that her practice conversations with Mrs. Hamilton were coming in handy.

'Because, you…you deserve better' Regina replied as her thoughts drifted back to Daniel, He had completely destroyed her.

It wasn't that she was worried about Emma hurting her that way. Emma was, well Emma was basically perfect.

She was more worried that Emma was _too_ good of a person for her. Regina was snippy, short-tempered, and on top of all things, deaf. Her own son thought she was an evil queen because of some book he read for god's sake.

"You're right. I deserve the best," Emma grinned much to Regina's dismay.

_Here I am freaking out, and she can't stop laughing! _Regina thought to herself.

'Yes…you do,' Regina responded, completely crumpling in defeat. She had no idea what was going on or why Emma couldn't stop smiling, but it didn't look good for her.

"Which is why I'm keeping you for myself." Emma finished, her face hurting from the excessive amount of grinning she had been doing.

It seemed all she had needed was to verbalize exactly how she felt for Regina. Now that it was off her chest, she felt giddy like a child. And so, Emma Swan was what Regina had found so endearing as she got to know the woman, a complete child.

Emma reached down and launched Regina up and over her shoulder, two strong arms encircling her legs.

All of the worrying, the tension, the nerves broke from within Regina. How could she be serious and demand this woman not to love her, when she was currently carrying her over her shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

Additionally, she knew Emma was as stubborn as a bull, and if the woman wanted to love her, she supposed she couldn't change her mind, she thought with a smirk. Thank god for that.

Walking through the kitchen, Emma felt Regina's body shaking from laughter and readjusted the brunette woman on her shoulder, causing her to gain some airtime. This induced light protests on Emma's back from Regina's closed fists, but Emma kept on trekking, now heading up the stairs.

Upon reaching Regina's bed, Emma deposited Regina onto it softly. Regina looked up at Emma, challenging her with every ounce of her body.

'My bedroom? How presumptuous of you.'

Emma crinkled her forehead exaggeratedly, and feigned a look of confusion.

'I'm sorry. I don't know what those signs mean…' she signed with a look that told Regina she knew exactly what those signs meant.

Regina wrapped an arm around Emma's neck and pulled her onto the bed affectionately. Emma rolled her body onto Regina's as they molded together deliciously.

Now on top of Regina, Emma rested on her elbows and pushed Regina's hair back from her face. She leaned down and kissed Regina slowly, sucking on her bottom lip.

Regina, who had been previously distracted from the need that resided between her thighs, became acutely aware as Emma's thigh shifted between hers. _But what was with this whole Emma on top situation? The woman needed to learn. _

The brunette woman put a hand up to Emma's shoulder and pushed her off of her. Emma gave Regina a puzzled look as she rolled onto the bed next to where Regina lay. Slowly but surely, Regina stood next to the bed and waggled a finger seductively at Emma to come closer.

Entranced, Emma shifted closer to where Regina stood as she turned to her side pointing at the zipper on her dress. With pleasure, Emma obliged, kissing the skin that slowly become available as she dragged the little metal tag down.

When the zipper was all the way down, the dress fell to the floor and pooled on the carpet. Emma's jaw followed along with it, dropping at the beauty of olive skin barely covered in black lace.

Regina crawled back on the bed and straddled Emma, their centers hovering dangerously close. Emma whimpered as Regina slid her hands down her legs, pushing her dress up and over Emma's head with only a little adjustment.

Their chests heaved as they drank in the expanses of each other's bodies. Regina was the first move, placing her weight onto Emma in order to meet her in a needy kiss.

A needy kiss that quickly spiraled out of control. Because with that single kiss came Regina's fingernails scratching at Emma's back, Emma's teeth dragging along Regina's olive skin, and kisses placed on both throbbing cores.

With that kiss, not only were both women brought to a bliss they never knew to be possible, it was also the harbinger of something else.

Regina felt her walls tightening against Emma's fingers that thrust in and out of her with skilled precision. Her back bowed off the bed and her hands clutched the sheet that had crumpled around her. With one final swipe of Emma's tongue, Regina tumbled over the edge.

"Emma…" she moaned as the waves of pleasure crashed into her violently. Her body pulsated and jerked as it was slowly brought down from the heightened awareness.

Emma's entire body stilled, her head shooting out between Regina's legs to look up at the brunette's face.

Every muscle in Regina's body relaxed before doing exactly the opposite and tensing up completely. Her eyes opened wide as she realized she had just said Emma's name out loud, mid-orgasm.

She had felt her throat rumbling with sound, something so uncommon that to speak actually felt strangely. Whether it was remnant from her childhood when her mother told her not to "because she sounded uneducated" or because she prided herself on a state of control she could not have when it came to words, speaking was something that had come so foreign to her that she couldn't even remember the last time she had.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.' She stopped when she saw Emma's eyes, which were pooling with tears. Emma crawled up Regina as fast as she possibly could and pressed her lips against Regina's with all the passion she could muster.

'Sorry?' Emma signed back with admiration plastered on her face. 'That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard'.

Regina's still tense body relaxed as a soft smile began to grow on her face. _Would this woman ever stop being so accepting of everything she was? _She hoped not.

Emma lowered her head to Regina's chest where she listened to the constant and steady beating of Regina's heart. Below her, Regina ran her fingers through Emma's hair, scraping her nails against her scalp. Emma groaned, reveling in the sensation and sending vibrations along Regina's chest.

In such a perfect state of serenity, Regina'a mind rested blankly before a realization of harsh reality hit her. Dinner. She pushed Emma off and hopped off the bed signing to Emma's questioning eyes.

'We forgot the dinner in the oven.'

Emma processed the signals and she jumped out of the bed as well. The two raced down the stairs. When they ran in, black smoke was billowing out of the oven. It was a surprise the smoke detector didn't go off yet.

The thought which was slightly concerning was pushed into the back of Regina's brain as she focused on the unstable situation in front of her.

She grabbed oven mitts from the counter, wrenched the oven open and pulled out the asparagus, which were now black stalks of char.

Emma on the other hand pulled the now burning slop of severely overcooked rice off the stove and turned off the burner. The fish remained sitting on the counter along with the sauce that was intended to cover it.

Now that the situation was controlled, the two woman took a moment to look at each other. Emma started cracking up so hard her signing was rudimentary at best.

'I told you everything I cook burns!'

Regina couldn't help but join her in laughing. It was true, even with the expertise that Regina held in the kitchen, the blonde still managed the ruin a meal.

'It doesn't really matter, I was only using cooking lessons to lure you into my clutches'

Regina responded with a grin now, her confidence was rapidly returning.

'Is that so?' Emma replied with her eyebrows raised, her lips itching to taste Regina's lips again. She couldn't get enough.

But her need for Regina's lips were overwhelmed by her stomach, which was now growling out of control. Emma placed a hand on top of it in efforts to still it.

'Maybe we should order a pizza.' Emma shot a hopeful look at Regina whose noise crinkled unpleasantly.

'It's so greasy'

'But it's so delicious' she signed back with an adorable pleading look on her face, one remarkably similar to the one Henry had mastered.


	9. Chapter Nine

Emma sighed happily as her head lay on Regina's lap, Regina's fingers traveling through her hair. Every so often, the tips would catch a tangle, only to slowly work it out and continue on.

A pizza box sat on the coffee table and the TV flashed with some late night sitcom that neither of them were watching. Emma tilted her head back to look up at Regina, whose face had a soft smile settled over it.

Emma pushed herself up so that she sat next to the brunette and folded one of her legs under the other. They had changed into pajamas after realizing they had just stopped the house from burning down, naked.

'How did you learn how to sign?' Regina signed slowly, understanding that Emma had not yet mastered the alternative mode of communication.

'I took lessons in Portland.' Emma signed, but shifted to speaking since she wasn't quite confident in her abilities with certain words and phrases, "that's why I couldn't go to lunch that one time."

Regina smiled in awe as Emma signed, wondering if the novelty of having another adult to talk to through sign language would ever get old.

'How long have you been taking them?'

'Ever since I gave you that note in the diner.'

Regina blushed at Emma's response, remembering the note that had somehow been sweet despite their rocky relationship up to that point.

'And how much do you know?'

Emma chuckled, this woman was true to herself, she'd give her that. Despite all they had gone through that day, Regina was still giving her the third degree.

'Not enough,' Emma grumpily signed, while she had been proud of herself for being able to hold a conversation with Regina, she still strived for more. The fact that at times, she had no clue what the hand motion for that word was, frustrated her to no end.

'I'll help you,' Regina replied, as she focused on containing her smile within acceptable limits. If it was possible for her grin to stretch from ear to ear, it would have.

'Okay.' Emma replied as she grabbed Regina's legs and threw them over her lap. She slowly took the manicured foot and began to massage it. Regina gave her a questioning look and Emma stilled her hands to sign back.

'What? You're mine now, and I take care of my own.'

Regina only replied by pulling the collar on Emma's silk pajamas towards her so that she could kiss the woman that had already stolen her heart.

After the kiss, the olive skinned woman made sure to return her feet to the waiting hands. Comfortable once again Regina pointed to the TV. Emma tilted her head in question but Regina just shoved her finger at the object again, a smirk on her face. This time Emma understood.

'Television' she signed cockily. Regina pointed to the table.

'Table' Emma replied again. Regina shook her head 'no'

'Coffee table?' Emma signed with squinted eyes. Regina nodded.

They went through the entire room like this, eventually moving onto drawing pictures of objects and have Emma sign out the word with them.

Emma nudged Regina with her shoulder as she let out a belly busting laugh. Regina had tried to draw a lion cub, but somehow it ended up looking like a frog.

The only reason Emma had any idea of Regina's intention was because she held the pad with the lion drawing up like baby Simba had in the Lion King. She played dumb anyway.

'Frog' Emma signed, giggling. She couldn't get enough of the goofy Regina that she had only first met that night. Regina feigned being upset and threw the pad across the room, crawling into Emma's lap.

They looked at the TV and realized that infomercials were playing. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and readjusted so they snuggled comfortably on the couch, drifting off the sleep after the most perfect date.

* * *

The sun rose in the sky, but the two woman, who had stayed up half the night remained dead to the world. Their limbs were completely tangled and they were covered in a blanket Emma had sleepily thrown over them after waking up by a chill.

Henry clicked the doorbell outside the door over and over. _I guess she doesn't see it again_, he thought. Which was strange because in all the years they had the telecom system, his mother had never missed it. He twisted the door handle as a last resort and was surprised when it opened.

Apparently, his Mom had left the door unlocked when he forgot his backpack last night, which was also weird weird.

When he walked through the door, he shrugged his backpack off and hung up his coat. That was when he froze. _Was that my Mom and…Emma? Sleeping on the couch?_

He tiptoed closer only to confirm his thoughts. _Were they? What were they doing?_ He couldn't think of any reason they would be sleeping on a couch together.

Not wanting to get caught (from what, he didn't know) he walked quickly into the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cereal since he had no idea what else to do. His friend had a baseball game in the morning so he had gotten dropped off pretty early.

Once his cereal was poured, he carried the bowl into the dining room, which opened up into the living room. He sat at the table as he stared at the back of the couch suspiciously. _What was going on, seriously?! _

He continued to spoon the cereal in his mouth, eyes trained on the couch waiting for something to happen. And to both Henry's excitement and dismay, it did.

* * *

At the angle Regina was sleeping at, sun rays streamed in from the window and directly into her face, jolting her awake. Her eyes burst open and her body tensed before she slowly remembered where she was.

She felt the weight of an arm encircling her waist and she sunk back into the couch, pulling Emma's arm tighter around her. Emma obliged, now half awake, pulling Regina into her and kissing her behind the ear, a place that was conveniently available without having to move a muscle.

Regina leaned down and kissed Emma's palm softly, her lips lingering. They woke up this way, touching their lips to various convenient places.

After serious contemplation, Emma forced herself to sit up, pulling Regina up with her. Emma pushed Regina's hair back from her face as Regina tucked some blonde strands behind Emma's ear. They met together in a soft kiss.

"What is happening!" Henry stood up from the table, his mind reeling from what he just saw. Emma immediately jerked her head over at the sound and Regina soon followed, seeing Emma's head turn. Each women immediately became a deer stuck in headlights.

"Oh my god," Emma said bluntly as they all stared at each other. Regina's look of shock quickly turned into one of terror.

Her son already hated her, and while she wasn't the evil queen he thought she was, she blamed herself for his blatant anger towards her. She couldn't handle if this was just another reason for him to shut her out of his life.

But as per usual, Emma was there to save the day. She was already up and out of the couch, walking towards Henry while Regina just sat there with her mouth hanging open.

"Kid, why don't you and I go for a walk?" Emma offered while signing simultaneously so Regina could read what she was saying.

"And you know sign language too? Seriously! What. Is. Happening." Henry shoved his arms stiffly next to his sides.

Emma had yet to discover if Henry was mad, relieved, angry, frustrated. All she could tell at this stage was that he was in a state of severe shock. Luckily, Henry nodded and Emma raced up to Regina's bedroom where she borrowed the very few and in between casual clothes she had, racing back down.

While Emma didn't ask Regina if she could borrow the clothes, she assumed it would be okay considering the woman was still sitting on the couch, in quite a state of shock herself. Emma went over to her, kissed her on the head, and signed goodbye to her. Henry who saw the whole thing just raised his eyebrows to his hairline.

"Alright. I get it, I get it, not helping. Let's go" Emma said as she dragged Henry out of the house.

* * *

For awhile they simply walked. Emma wanted Henry to be the first to start the conversation.

"So, you and my mom…" he trailed off and Emma nodded slowly. Henry returned back to his thoughts to begin sorting through all of the information he had just processed.

"When?"

"When what?" Surely Henry didn't want to know the gritty details of last night.

"When did you know that you liked her. Liked liked her." Henry continued to shuffle and look down as he talked, suddenly acting very shy.

"Pretty much the minute I met her."

"But you guys always fought! I thought you hated each other!"

This was true. They did used to fight and to a third party watcher Emma could understand the confustion. For her, it had all been inevitable. The fighting, the bickering, had been their way of feeling each other out, getting to know one another. But yet again, normal people don't usually fight their way into each others beds.

"You know how when you were younger. Or maybe now, I'm not really sure. But anyway, you know how when a boy liked a girl, he would tease her and yank her hair." Henry nodded, while he had never been one of those boys, his grade was full of them.

"Well, apparently you Mom and I have the emotional capacity of seven years olds, so that's how we went about it." Henry's head remained down for a while and Emma nervously tucked her hair behind her ears.

"That probably didn't make sense…uh-" Emma was cut off by Henry who had finally looked up from the ground.

"No…that actually makes sense"

Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew thanks ki…wait! Hey!" Emma whined as a wide grin spread out on Henry's face, proudly basking in the fact that he had just inadvertently gotten Emma to admit that both of his mothers were children.

"I'm so going to tell Mom you said she had the emotional capacity of a seven year old," Henry teased as he attempted to jump out from Emma's approaching grasp. Emma succeeded though, and grabbed him, ruffling his hair.

They calmed down a moment later and resumed walking, nudging each other off balance and every once and awhile.

"And she's happy? With you?" Henry asked cautiously as his hands wrung together.

"She's happy with _us_ Henry." Emma hoped that Henry understood what she was saying. She hoped he realized that his actions hurt his mother terribly and that the only way she would feel complete was with his acceptance.

"I know I've been awful…" Henry mumbled as he kicked a rock along the pavement, "I just, I just got so caught up in that book that I thought she was the Evil Queen. I mean it looked like her and she was being so mean that I-I just th- thought" Henry's words sputtered to a stop as guilty sobs racked his body.

"Do you think she hates me?" Henry choked as his breathing hiccupped, looking up at Emma. Emma shook her head 'no' and pulled him into her side with her arm. They remained that way until Henry's breathing calmed down. He pulled away in order to wipe his face and nose.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into Emma's side. Emma leaned down to be eye to eye with Henry.

"Then show your mom that," she replied softly, tenderness in her continued to walk once again, a comfortable silence spreading between them. After a long time Henry spoke again.

"You know, you can't really date my mom yet."

"Why's that?"

"I didn't give you my approval and I'm the most important man in her life. So it matters." He announced resolutely while crossing his arms proudly. Emma smirked, he was definitely Regina's son.

"Okay. Fine. Can I have your permission to date, if she wants, your mom?" Emma asked with a fake sigh as if to show how much of a hassle Henry was putting her through.

"You didn't even ask her if she would date you?" Henry asked incredulously_, adults these days_, he thought to himself.

"No…"

"But you slept together," Emma choked and coughed, "on the couch" Henry finished. Emma began to breathe again. _He wasn't talking about the countless times we "slept" together on various objects in Regina's bedroom, ha ha ha. Okay stop Swan, focus._

"Uh… I don't know I didn't get the chance to?"

"Ridiculous," Henry shook his head with disappointment.

"So do I get your approval?" Emma asked again, pleading with the young boy really. Henry pretended to mull it over in his head, weighing the options.

"No." He replied while trying and failing to maintain a stern face.

"No?"

"No!"

"Why not!" Emma whined. As much of a show he was making out of it, the kid was right, his approval did matter to Regina.

"Try again"

"Can I please date your mother?"

"No."

"Why no!"

"Because I'm hungry" Henry's face burst out into a shit eating grin, "and Granny's is right over there. What I would give to have the partner of my Mom, well not you Mom, my other Mom, the one that's not here. My Mom's soon-to-be girlfriend who is also my mom who is not-" Henry huffed as he tried again, "What I would give to have my Mom who is my other Mom's Mom. Wait, that's not right. My-"

"Oooookay Kid we get it. Stop before you give yourself an aneurysm. You want perks. I'll tell you what we're going to do. I'm going to buy you a milkshake right now at," Emma checked her watch, "ten in the morning because I love you and because I feel guilty all of this is being dumped on you, BUT this has nothing to do with the approval thing." Henry nodded, thrilled that he had succeeded in getting a milkshake out of the whole ordeal, but stopped Emma before she entered the diner.

"But when we get home it's drill time"

"Oh god," Emma groaned, "what does that mean?"

"We sit down and I find out your intentions," Henry explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You've been watching too much TV, Kid."

"Yeah, yeah. So deal?"

"Deal." Emma sighed as she held the door open for Henry to waltz through.

* * *

**Hopefully those Henry haters (I know I was one) in the first couple chapters are starting to relax. **


	10. Chapter Ten

When Emma and Henry returned from the diner, Regina was in the middle of frantically placing through the living room. She stopped and glanced up when the two entered through the front door.

Her face was one of severe anguish: eyes reddened and lips pressed together tightly. In her frozen position, she flicked her eyes between the boy and woman gauging their reactions to see how the walk went. After a couple of seconds of the stare off, Regina realized she wasn't finding anything out just by reading their faces and resumed her pacing.

"Why don't you get changed Henry. Give us 10 minutes? Emma called behind her to Henry, though her eyes remained trained on Regina. She didn't turn around to see if he had listened, but received her confirmation when she heard the sound of his feet thudding up the stairs.

Emma approached Regina and put both of her hands on the sides of her arms, rubbing them up and down to effectively soothe her.

"Don't worry. Everything's okay," Emma grinned, "the kid just wants to make sure I'm worthy of your attention, your Majesty."

The darkness that had been previously settled on Regina's face cracked as a ray of light in the form of a small smile escaped.

Henry pulled up a chair from the dining room table and plopped it in the middle of the living room. He sat on it, leaning his elbows on his knees and staring at the two women in front of him.

In the time it took him to get the chair, he had run to the bathroom and slicked his hair back with water. He had been trying to go for a mobster look but only ended up looking like a prim and proper gentlemen with high quality hair products.

Emma and Regina sat across from him on the couch. Henry had insisted they sit apart, separated by a couch cushion. He was taking this whole interrogation thing very seriously.

Regina fidgeted, but Emma just lounged casually on the couch, ready for anything her son could throw at her. _How bad could it be?_

"This conversation will take place while speaking and signing" Henry began while unfolding his hands to make good on his promise.

"And you're how old again?" Emma asked but Regina just smacked her arm to shut up.

"Anyway, let's begin." Henry clapped his hands together and turned toward the blonde as a mischievous smile grew on his face. "Emma Swan. That is your real name, correct?"

Emma rolled her eyes at Henry. "If you want lunch kid, I'd speed this up."

"Is your name Emma Swan?" Henry asked again, slightly louder this time and completely in character. Emma just responded by giving him a pointed look. She never should have let him watch those cop shows.

"ARE YOU EMMA SWAN?!" He screamed while slapping his hands down on the coffee table, straightening his arms and leaning forward.

"Yes I'm Emma Swan." Emma sighed while Regina, who had relaxed slightly at the ridiculousness of what was occurring in front of her, chuckled. Henry glanced over at his brunette mother, pleased that he had made his mother laugh instead of cry for once.

"What's your favorite color?"

"What does this have to do with your Mom?"

"I'm judging your character!"

"What? That doesn't-fine. It's green."

'Just like your eyes," Regina interjected, causing Emma to break out into a toothy grin.

_God they're so in love its nauseating, _Henry thought, not without good humor though. He mulled over other questions he could ask Emma. Instead of choosing one or two good ones, he decided to just fire them all off and see if the woman would crack under the pressure.

"Favorite flavor milkshake?"

"Chocolate"

"Do you have a middle name?"

"Nope."

"Can we give you one?"

"Nope."

"Ugh, fine. Favorite season?"

"Fall."

"Favorite sports team?"

"Red Sox."

"Favorite food?"

"Mm..probably hamburgers." Regina shot a disapproving look to Emma who just shrugged.

"Hamburgers are delicious," Henry responded with a smile on his face.

"Yeah the ones at Granny's are really-" Henry interrupted Emma by slapping his hands on the table. _I need to stop doing that, it's starting to hurt._

"Hamburgers are bad for you! Do you want my mother to mourn your death?"

"Um, no?"

"Really good choice on the burgers Emma. That totally earned you points," Regina sat puzzled while she stared at her son who was flipping between being harshly opposed to burgers to being their greatest cheerleader within seconds. She had no idea what was going on, but Emma did.

"Henry, you can't play good cop and bad cop with one person. It just makes you look crazy."

"Oh. Forget I said all that, burgers are good. Moving on! Favorite physical feature about my Mom."

"Her-"

"Make it appropriate!" Henry remembered to include. He had boundaries after all.

"Her eyes."

"Okay good. Do you have any nicknames?"

"Em? Does that count?"

"No. Anything like Killer or Two Dutch Dealer or Cash Money?"

"Henry, I'm not in the mob..."

"Just checking! "

"Dog or cat?" He asked suddenly, as if it were the most important and deciding question thus far.

"Dog, one hundred percent."

"Cool! Mom can we get a dog when Emma moves in?" Both Regina and Emma turned a light shade of pink at the presumptuousness of the boy.

'We'll see.' She signed in response to two pairs of waiting eyes.

"But please Mom," Emma whined as she signed, jokingly imitating Henry.

'Henry, turn around for a second' Regina requested, twirling her finger when he rolled his eyes. Once his back was to the two women, Regina began signing to Emma.

'Now, _darling_, you might not want to gang up against me with Henry at this point'

'Why not?'

'I'm not sure if you remember exactly what we were doing in my bedroom before my kitchen almost caught on fire, but I seem to recall you enjoying yourself quite a bit and I would hate for that to stop…' Regina finished with a positively devilish glint in her eye.

'See the thing is I don't think you'd be able to resist me, especially once I get to that spot below your hip you love so much," Emma smirked and raised her eyebrows at the challenge.

They stared at each other, willing the other one to back down first, but they knew that in reality they would be lucky to make it through this meeting with Henry before jumping each other. The embers that had been glowing subtly since they first met were now the source of a raging fire within them, and there was no water in sight to put it out.

'We've only been together one day and your already challenging me?' Regina cocked her head and moistened her lips. The tension between the two was becoming almost unbearable.

'Well, _babe_, that seems to be how we do things." Regina bit her lip, loving that this woman hadn't changed a bit in all the time she'd known her. Still pushing her buttons. Still driving her crazy.

"Are you guys done yet?" Henry whined and Emma passed the message on to Regina through hand motions.

"Just one second…" Emma leaned in so quickly she caught Regina by surprise, pecked her lips once, and then another time for good measure, "Okay you're good to turn around Henry"

He whipped back around in an attempt to catch the woman in the middle of an act that he could tease them about, but they sat on their designated cushions. He did notice that Regina had a suspicious flush on her cheeks and neck, but he shrugged and continued with the questioning.

"So back to you Emma."

"Uh huh."

What are your intentions with my mother?"

"Uh…to date her?" Emma replied as Regina reached her hand and grabbed Emma's, lacing their fingers together. Henry jabbed a finger at the now interlocking hands.

"No touching yet. I haven't decided if this is safe for you, Mom," Henry pleaded to Regina, his over protective nature, however joking it may be, warmed her heart.

"And why should you date my Mom?" He turned back to the blonde. Emma thought for a minute.

"Because she's perfect." _What else could she say besides the truth?_

Regina couldn't help herself, she wiggled towards Emma and grabbed her hand to hold.

"Fine. I guess you can hold hands since that was pretty good Emma." Henry leaned forward and held out his hand, palm up under the table. Emma met him in the middle and slapped his hand in a secretive high five.

"Thanks kid."

"If you were on a desert island and could only bring two things what would they be?"

"Is this related to the interrogation?"

"…...yes"

"Then I would bring you and your Mom."

"You would curse us to eternity on a desert island with you?!'

"Uh...yes?"

"I can't decide if that was a good answer or not," Henry admitted. Emma just shrugged.

"And how long do you plan on staying with my Mom?"

Emma raised her hand to her neck and began to blush. "Uh, Henry, we just kissed for the first time last night. I don't want to make it awkward."

"You've kissed?!"

"Oh god I thought you knew. Sorry for the visua-"

"I'm kidding. Emma remember when I saw you this morning?" Henry slapped his head and laughed. The interrogation was suddenly falling apart now that the supposedly intimidating interrogator was losing his seriousness.

"My Mom likes flowers, can you handle that?"

"I'll get your mother flowers any day or night she wants. Or even when she doesn't know she wants them."

"And her being deaf doesn't bother you?" Henry asked just as soon as his previous question was answered, looking intensely at Emma. Regina held up her hands.

'Henry…' She spelled with a cautioning look, warning him to stop where he was, but Henry burst out anyway.

"No, Mom, it's important!" He yelled before staring back at Emma, waiting for an answer.

People could say a lot of things about how Henry acted to his mother, that he was mean, ungrateful, rude, but he had always been her greatest protector when it came to those that were unsettled by the fact she was deaf.

"Its okay, Regina." Emma placed a reassuring hand on the brunette's shoulder, and turned back to Henry. "Being deaf isn't something that should even have to be asked 'if it's okay'. I understand why do because I've met some real idiots in this town, but to me it's just something about Regina. Something like how she has brown hair, it's just a part of her. That's all there is to it."

Regina's eyes started to mist unexpectedly. She had never been a crier, but in the past couple days the blonde had evoked so many emotions within her that she had no idea what she would qualify herself as now.

"Good." Henry nodded, satisfied at the response, "Now onto you: Regina Mills." Regina sat straight to attention when she saw her name pass over Henry's lips.

"What do you think about this woman here?"

"Aw come on, you're not going to ask her if she's really Regina Mills?" Emma whined, but Regina's just shushed the blonde woman by puling her in for a kiss. Henry groaned in pain but his smile told otherwise.

"What do you think about her?" Henry motioned toward Emma and Regina read his hand motions, smirking a little.

'She's okay…' Regina signed, laughing when Emma's mouth dropped open.

"This is serious Regina! He's not going to give me approval!" Regina pulled Emma into another kiss to calm the woman and winked at Henry slyly.

"Not looking good for you Emma…"

"And here I was doing so well…" Emma replied sarcastically, before Regina started to move her hands again.

'She makes me a better person' Regina began, gathering Emma and Henry's attention.

'She sees me for who I am. She takes all of the things everyone else sees, all the things that I don't want to be and just,' Regina paused, trying to figure out how to verbalize all she felt, 'all those things I hate that I do to you Henry, to everyone. She strips it all away, making me a better person. But also allowing me to just be me.'

Emma gazed at the strong woman next to her, a proud smile crossing her tightly pressed lips. 'And who I want to be' Regina finished and rested her hands on her lap. They were all silent and Regina began to get nervous she had said too much.

"Wow," Henry said as he looked between the two women, resting his eyes on Emma, "I think you passed."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Just a note to everyone about my updating schedule. I will continue to update each day, but there might be a day or two this week I'll have to skip just because of life getting in the way. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

The trio spent that weekend reveling in their newfound family unit. Emma and Regina could barely take their hands off each other. In fact, the only time they did was when they were spending time with Henry, who loved the fact that in addition to his Mother seemingly transform into a new person over night, he could also spend more time with Emma.

Eventually, the weekend of bliss ended, and the three split up to resume their normal schedules in Storybrooke. Emma back as Sheriff. Regina back as Mayor. Henry back as a student.

On Thursday of the week back, Emma went into to Granny's diner for her normal morning coffee. She plopped up on one of the bar stools and waited since Ruby had just began to brew another pot.

Mary Margaret walked into the diner to get her own coffee that morning, but turned around and left when she saw Emma.

"What's up with that?" Ruby asked from behind the counter.

"Mary Margaret's mad because I forgot to call her this weekend and tell her I wasn't going to be home. Or answer my phone when she called… twenty two times."

"Where were you?" Ruby asked innocently enough, but both she and Emma knew she was the source of all the hot gossip in town and nothing happened without her knowing about it.

"Oh please Ruby, you know where I was." Emma slyly smirked, recognizing that while her virginal roommate might not understand her sudden relationship with Regina, Ruby would.

"So tell me about it. How is life with the Evil Queen?" Ruby's eyes glittered with mischief.

"Perfect actually, cut it out with the Evil Queen stuff." Emma knew Ruby was only joking, but she also knew that it was comments like these that hurt Regina deep down.

"I was Just messing with you. Anyway, I want details! How's the sex?"

"You really just get right to the point don't you, Rubes?"

"Well come on, Regina has a banging body. And I know you aren't putting that to waste." Emma shook her head at the over the top and blunt waitress she'd come to consider a good friend.

"My lips are sealed."

"Aw come on!"

"Nope." Emma grabbed her cup of coffee that Ruby had poured while they were taking and headed out the door. She waved goodbye over her head to the chuckling brunette.

Walking back to the Sheriff's station, Emma replayed the conversation with Ruby in her head. No, she most definitely had not been putting Regina's "banging" body to waste. She drifted back to earlier that week when Regina's body had most definitely been appreciated...

Emma had been working on a new pencil-twirling trick with her feet kicked up on the desk when she heard her phone buzz. She leaned over to the table, threw the pencil on her desk so that she would have a free hand, and grabbed her phone. Much to her delight, It was a text message from Regina.

_How's your day?_

Emma smiled. It was a simple enough message, but it showed that Regina cared. And to Emma Swan, having someone that cared was a big enough deal.

_Could be better. Missing a certain pain in the ass mayor in it. _

Over at her office, Regina smirked at the message sent her way. Somehow, Emma had seemed to fill every nook and corner of what Regina craved in a relationship. For her biggest downfall when it came to relationships, besides opening up enough to even have them, was getting bored.

Throughout her years she had been interested in a suitor or two, but they would coddle her and her deafness. They thought that because she couldn't hear, she would also crumble at the slightest ounce of personality.

So they remedied this by giving her whatever they thought she wanted and always the way they thought she wanted it. The key word being thought. It was infuriating.

Emma Swan, on the other hand, was not afraid to play even with the mayor. With just one text message, the blonde had started war, one that Regina was very much looking forward too. And so, the string of text messages began.

Regina: _Maybe if you had listened to her this morning and stayed in bed for another fifteen minutes you wouldn't be so needy right now._

_Emma:_ _You really think it was only going to take fifteen minutes? Damn, your stamina is waning already. _

Regina narrowed her eyes and shook her head disbelief. This woman.

_Regina: I wouldn't discuss stamina if I were you after Monday night. _

_Emma: 6 times Regina. 6 times. There is a difference between stamina and crazy._

_Regina: I suppose I'll just have to find myself someone that can't tell the difference then. _

_Emma: Oh babe, that's cute. _

_Regina: Don't call me babe. What's cute?_

_Emma: Stop pretending you don't like it when I call you babe! And what's cute is the fact you think there is someone better than me out there._

_Regina: And she's humble too. _

_Emma: Don't forget good looking._

_Regina: I repeat, and she's humble too. _

_Emma: You like it. _

_Regina: You want to know what I really like?_

Emma's eyes widened and she dropped from her casually reclining position. She looked around her, for no reason really since she was the only one on duty, and typed out a response fast, anxiously awaiting a text back.

_Emma_: _Tell me._

_Regina: For you to do the job the town is paying you to do. _

Regina laughed to herself softly as she sent out the text knowing how angry Emma was going to be. Though it didn't distract her from the fact though that the spot between her thighs had begun to throb slightly.

Emma read the text and dropped her head to her desk. She was in love with a very, very cruel woman. She was not going to be able to make it this entire day now that Regina had worked her up. She grabbed her coat and typed out another text to Regina while she was halfway through the station doors.

_Emma: Isn't pleasing the mayor in my job description?_

Regina's jaw slacked slightly. She thought of what she could say back. She had to play it cool, like she was in total control and not at all like her need was growing with every text Emma sent to her.

_Regina_: _Yes. And what you could do to please me, Emma, is fill out the budget form I sent to you._

Regina paused. Had she even sent Emma a budget form? She had no idea but she had to maintain strict focus in order to keep herself from sending out another text to Emma telling her to meet at her house in 20 for a mid afternoon "meeting".

_Emma_: _You know what I think would please you more? If I kiss my way down your neck, skimming your collarbone with my lips, just before biting down. Hard. _

Regina bit her lip and ran her hands through her hair. _What have I gotten myself into?_

_Regina: Emma… We're at work._

_Emma: Exactly. So when I rip your shirt open and push you back, looking for some hard surface I can work with, I'll find your desk. _

Regina audibly swallowed and squeezed her thighs tightly together. This woman had a way of turning her on within seconds. And make no mistake, she was turned on. The throbbing between her legs was becoming almost unbearable. Emma put her in a position of no return. She was left no choice.

Regina:_ You're terrible. Meet me at home in 20 minutes. _

Regina picked up her jacket, her phone, her purse and started walking towards the door. She had one hand on the door handle when her phone buzzed once again.

_Emma: No need. _

Regina wrinkled her forehead. Emma had been completely asking for it _hadn't she?_ She had to be hurting just as much Regina was.

* * *

Emma was, in fact, in the same state of fluster as Regina. Her texts on her walk over to the mayor's office had inspired a plethora of scenarios running through her head.

She had been caught off guard when Regina had texted her to meet at the mansion, not that she wasn't slightly proud of herself for evoking such a response, but she was afraid that she'd miss the woman on the way out.

Jogging the rest of the trip, she stood directly outside Regina's office door as she sent the most recent text message. She could see Regina's' shadow lingering right by the door and leaned against the doorframe waiting for her to open it.

Regina, still confused by the text, was confident in her ability to persuade Emma to meet her at home and wrenched the door open. Where she was faced by the exact woman she had just been thinking about.

Regina's eyes dilated immediately and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Emma took a moment to look up and down at her girlfriend who was dressed in one of the sexiest skirt and blouse combos she'd ever seen before lurching across the doorway, tangling her fingers in Regina's hair and kissing her passionately.

Emma's kisses were searing on Regina's lips, and even hotter once they moved along her neck. Emma kept consistent with what she had said earlier and bit down onto Regina's neck once the brunette woman began clawing at her back. They traveled further into the office until the back of Regina's legs hit her desk.

Her stomach flipped at the realization that Emma was acting according to her texts. She pulled at the hem of the blonde's shirt and lifted it up and over her head, her mouth going dry when she saw a barely there red lace bra.

Emma didn't give her a long time to appreciate before she was lifting Regina up by the back of her thighs, causing her to sit on the desk. In the process of lofting Regina onto her desk Emma succeeded in pulling her skirt up to her waist leaving her with the most jaw dropping view.

Normally, Emma would kiss every inch of Regina's body before allowing her hand to slip between Regina's toned legs but the way Regina was digging her nails into her shoulder told her that Regina needed it desperately. She broke away from Regina's neck reluctantly and kneeled down on the ground.

Wetness pooled between Regina's thighs when she saw Emma lower to her center. Regina felt Emma's tongue swipe along her slit and she slammed her legs tightly against Emma's ears, her legs crossing behind Emma's head. Regina's back bowed and her hands searched frantically for something on the desk that would anchor her down while the blonde ravaged her center as if she were the most delicious thing alive.

With the addition of the blonde's fingers, it only took a few skilled thrusts before Regina's body tensed and released completely, jerking now and then as she came down from the high. Emma slowly pulled her fingers out, and got back on her feet.

Regina was sitting still on the desk, her head thrown back and her eyes closed. Emma looked at her, loving how beautiful she looked in the peaceful state she was in. When Regina slowly lifted her head back up to look at Emma, she opened her eyes.

The blonde had assumed Regina's eyes would have been calm, adoring even. Boy was she wrong. When Regina opened her dark eyes the only thing Emma saw in them was desire.

Regina slid off the desk and slowly pushed Emma backwards with one hand on her chest until she fell back into a chair that sat in the corner of Regina's office. She scanned Emma's sitting position and improvised, slowly straddling Emma's lap.

Emma's hands immediately found comfort on the small Regina's back. Regina kissed Emma slowly while her hands got busy pushing away the red bra. She skimmed her fingers along Emma's breasts until hardened tips pressed back into her palms.

A low moan escaped from Emma lips when Regina scratched her nails down Emma's stomach and began to undo her pants, dragging the zipper down ever so slowly. Regina adjusted on Emma's lap so that her hand had enough room to snake into the tight pants. Emma gasped when she felt fingers gradually sliding down and providing the much-needed pressure against her pulsating center.

When she felt Regina enter into her, Emma's back pressed off the couch and she had to keep her hands firmly on Regina's back to keep her steadied. Emma wasn't sure how the brunette did it considering Emma's pants were still on and she was working with very little space, but with each drive of into her, immense pleasure built within her.

Once Regina leaned over to Emma's ear, her breath ghosting the shell, and whispered, "Emma" it was all over. Emma's walls clamped down against Regina's fingers and she had to tighten her arms around Regina's back to keep the woman in place.

Regina gave Emma a few minutes to recover from the orgasm, nuzzling her face into Emma's neck, as she remained straddled on the woman. Emma gently pushed the woman back to make eye contact with her and signed.

'Didn't think you'd actually have sex against your desk, did you?'

Regina smirked while she fixed Emma's mussed hair.

'I've learned to stop making assumptions about my life'

'And why is that?'

'Because I thought I'd be alone for the rest of my life, and then I met you.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading, it makes me happy :)**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: Props to those that keep catching my mistakes involving Regina responding to noise. Writing this story made me realize how hard it is to completely eliminate sound from daily interactions. Really makes you admire those that do it every day. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Regina and Emma lay in Regina's bed snuggled so close together that their outline above the blanket looked like one. Despite their currently peaceful state, Regina had been nervous and fidgety all night. It was extremely unlike her, but Emma attributed it to mayoral stress.

The town had decided it was a good idea to throw a winter festival, and it was. The only problem is they had left most of the organizing to Regina.

So now Regina was scrambling around to make sure vendors, parking, supplies were all taken care of. It had put Emma in a "take care of the house and our son" kind of position, but so far it had gone well.

Her and Henry had made dinner together most of the nights and there hadn't even been one fire. Overall, considering the stressful situation, it had gone pretty smoothly.

Unless, Emma thought while laying in the dark, _It's not going smoothly and she's trying to break up with me_. The thought filled her with dread. She had all but formally moved into the mansion and the thought of breaking apart the perfect life she was currently living now caused her stomach to sink.

Regina interrupted Emma's thoughts as she brashly leaned over and turned on the light. Emma blinked her eyes to adjust to the brightness and looked over at the brunette.

'I need to talk to you' Regina signed nervously, her heart beating in her ears. However nervous Regina was, Emma was ten times more so. She had gotten herself so worked up that now she was all but convinced that Regina was ending things with her.

'Sure. What do you want to talk about?' Emma responded casually, hoping that Regina just wanted to discuss coordinating rides when it came to picking up Henry from school, or something as mundane.

'I have two things'

'Okay.'

Regina replied by signing something extremely fast. So fast that Emma didn't catch it.

'What?'

Regina tried again, slower this time.

'Will you move in with Henry and I?' Emma's mind froze. That was not at all what she expected. She smiled at the fact that Regina had gotten so worked up over this simple question.

'Regina, I'm already kind of moved in. But to answer your question formally, yes.' Regina smiled, relieved that she had gotten half of the stress that had been bothering her for a week now off her chest.

'Are you sure?'

'I'm sure.' Emma moved closer to the woman that lay next to her and rested her shoulder's on Regina's chest. She looked up from her chest and kissed her. It would never get old.

'What's the second thing?'

'My mother invited us for dinner' Emma shot up from her position on Regina's chest.

'The mother you haven't seen in four years?' Regina pursued her lips distastefully.

'Yes, that one'

'And…'

'And what? What do you think?'

'Why now after all these years?'

'Henry wants to meet his grandmother and I've learned that keeping him from family doesn't work out the way I want it to,' A small smile quirked at Emma's lips remembering the first time she had met Regina.

'So you want me to come?'

'Of course I do.'

'Then I'll come' Emma signed resolutely, catching the grateful look on Regina's face.

'Okay' Regina couldn't stop her body from visibly relaxing at the released stress. They kissed once more before turning the light off and finally went to sleep.

* * *

"Emmaaa. I can't tie my tie." Henry ran out of his room, his eyes in a panic as he looked up and down the hall for his mother. Emma heard the boy and walked out of Regina's room in middle of putting on her earrings. Apparently, a trip to Regina's parents house meant a pearls and cocktail dresses.

"Come here" Emma said as she pulled the earring back to look at it, before attempting to put it in her ear again. This time it went in and she slid the back on. She kneeled down to Henry's level and began to knot the tie.

"How ya feeling kid?"

"Nervous" Henry admitted while looking down at his too tight shoes. They were pinching his toes, but his Mom said they went with his pants so he wore them anyway.

"Your Mom's really nervous too. So we have to make sure she knows we're by her side. Okay?"

"Okay," Henry agreed with a sharp nod. For once, he was going to be a model son. Emma finished with Henry's tie and patted it twice.

"Looking sharp"

"Thanks Emma."

"Now why don't you go downstairs and wait while we finish up."

"Alright." Henry was unusually quiet today. Probably his nerves, Emma thought.

She returned back to Regina's bedroom and leaned against the doorframe while her girlfriend raced out from the closet and in front of the mirror. Regina was, if Emma was being honest, completely freaking out. She had been getting ready since three in the afternoon and it was now almost five.

Regina looked at herself in the mirror. Nothing was going right. Her dress didn't look good so she had to change it, she couldn't find the earrings she wanted to wear, and now her l ipstick was missing. She rustled around her armoire, knocking some things over in the process.

A hand tapped on her shoulder, Emma's hand, in it held the lipstick she was looking for. Regina twirled around and looked at the woman who had dealt with her in her crazed state.

Emma held out her arms when she saw the stressed and overly nervous Regina. Regina leaned into them, hugging Emma tightly and sighing when Emma's arms wrapped around her. She pulled back moments later.

'You look beautiful' Emma signed to Regina, who just gave her a skeptical look.

'I didn't even put my lipstick on yet.'

'I don't care, you still look beautiful'

'Well thank you dear, you don't look so bad yourself'

Regina turned to the mirror and put her lipstick on finally. She did a quick look over, checking to make sure everything was ready before swiftly grabbing her purse off a chair and following Emma out the door.

* * *

The only sound that could be heard was the quiet rumble of the car engine. Regina had insisted she drive to Portland, where her parents lived. The ride was filled with a tense silence. It seemed everyone was waiting in suspense.

All Henry knew about his grandparents was that the last time he met them he was a baby. He knew that his Mom doesn't talk to them really, but he had no idea why.

All Emma knew about Regina's parents is that they were high class, prim, proper, and very strict. Regina had told her some stories about how her Mother had driven her out of the house by forcing her to live a life she didn't want.

Apparently, they had been such a strong force that for awhile they made Regina go to business school, despite the fact she had no interest in it. That was right before Regina moved away, and into a small town where she could start her life over.

When they pulled up to the house, Emma and Henry lookd out their windows in awe. Regina already lived in a huge house now, but that house looked like quaint in comparison. Regina stopped the car in the middle of a half circle driveway and got out quickly, swaying a little on her heels.

Emma and Henry clambered out a second later, still staring at the house with open mouths. Emma watched as Regina handed her keys to a man, who got in the car and drove away.

'Your parents have valet for their own house?'

'They like…the finer things in life.'

'Yeah I can see that…' Emma grumbled as she signed. This was definitely bound to be an experience.

The three made their way to the front door which also managed to somehow be intimidating where Regina flipped her hair, touched up her lipstick and flattened her dress before ringing the doorbell.

Just before the door opened, Emma reached her hand over and interlaced her fingers with Regina's. Regina shot her a grateful look and squeezed Emma's hand slightly.

The door swung open seconds later by a tall man who looked exactly how a butler should. The man had worked there for over twenty years and Regina was convinced her parents hired the man simply because he looked the part with his slicked back grey hair and lanky body that stood tall.

The man nodded when he saw Regina and she smiled politely back at him. He stepped out of the way and held the door open for the trio.

"Hi, I'm Emma."

"I'm Henry!"

The adorable mother and son said to the butler as Emma stuck out her hand and Henry waved. The butler's face remained passive and he just nodded uncomfortably at the two.

Emma slowly put her hand down, realizing she wasn't going to get a handshake while Regina just chuckled at the two loves of her life. Today was definitely going to be interesting.

Regina strutted through the cathedral like house as if she'd never left. Meanwhile, Henry and Emma just stumbled behind her, their eyes glued to the ceiling where a giant chandelier hung.

They spun around slowly, taking in the marble floors and giant pieces of artwork that hung in gold trimmed frames. There were statues that sat in the corners and furniture dispersed among the walls. It was legitimately difficult to tell if they were in a fancy art museum or a house.

After minutes of gazing, they both realized Regina was no longer with them. Emma scrambled ahead where she remembered seeing Regina walk and dragged Henry along by his hand. When they had passed through a doorway into another room, they halted suddenly for Regina stood there with her parents.

'And this is Henry and Emma' Regina signed to her father who whispered the message to Regina's mother. Emma found this strange, but was too overwhelmed by the almost tangible stiffness that surrounded the three people.

Regina stood awkwardly, her hands crossed against her chest.

Her father was a short man, he looked weathered, but nice.

Her mother, on the other hand, must have had a metal rod up her spine, because her posture was perfect. Her lips were pursued in a way that Emma had seen Regina's and her eyes, well her eyes were something indescribable.

Henry knew exactly what his grandmother's eyes looked like. They looked like at any moment a red laser beam would come shooting out of them, ready to destroy anyone in sight.

"Oh nice to meet you Henry! Finally." Regina's mother threw a pointed look at her daughter, whose faced had not moved since Emma had walked in the room. Henry did his best to smile, although he was still slightly afraid of the laser beams.

"And you must be Emma, Henry's mother. You can call me Cora."

"Nice to meet you. I'm also Regina's girlfriend." Emma responded while signing for Regina's sake before by sticking out her hand. She wanted to make sure Regina knew she was there for her and she was going to back her up one hundred percent of the way.

"And you sign too? How pleasant…" Cora replied unconvincingly while her lips pursued again in distaste. Emma had to fight from keeping her eyebrows from rising to her hairline. _Was this woman serious?_

Emma glanced over at Regina who was giving her the most guilty look she had ever seen.

"I just learned a little while ago. For Regina." Emma replied while Cora nodded stiffly.

"And you say your dating?" Again, nothing but judgement was written all over Cora's face, obviously displeased by her daughters sexual preference. Or maybe just displeased that Emma had been a result of it.

'Mother, please. Henry, this is your Grandpa. His name is Henry too' Regina signed, while Henry Sr. repeated the message to Cora. There was a lot of translating and untranslating going on and it seemed quite exhausting. Maybe that's why they never talked, Emma thought to herself.

Henry Sr. leaned down to Henry and shook Henry's held out hand. Henry Sr. smiled and Emma's own smile soon followed. However awful Cora seemed, Henry Sr. seemed as much the opposite.

"Well. Time for dinner? I had the chef make filet mignon especially for tonight" Cora said abruptly, breaking the moment between the two. Regina, whose hands were now stuck stiffly to her sides, lagged back with Emma as Cora led them to the dining room.

'She doesn't sign?' Emma couldn't get over that Regina's own mother didn't sign. She had only known Regina a couple days before she felt drawn to learn so they could talk more. _How had this gone on Regina's whole life?_

'She thinks its…peasant like.' Regina signed while rolling her eyes. Being back in this house for mere minutes already made her remember why she had left. Emma was speechless_. How could the beautiful woman in front of her come from Cora?_

'I'm really sorry I made you come. It's already awful,' Regina worried her bottom lip with her teeth. She would be making it up to Emma for this for years.

She knew her mother was brash, intimidating, and judgmental, but she had thought the woman would be on her best behavior. The night so far proved that she was not planning on it.

'I offered to come. I'm here for you.' Emma kissed the woman quickly before pulling her hand to catch up with the others.

* * *

**Whadja think? Shoot me a review as always!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: Here's another chapter. I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far!**

* * *

Dinner could have only been accurately described as a complete disaster. Anything less would have been sugar coating it. It all started with the damn filet mignon.

Henry had been served a chunk of the highly prepared steak and looked at it quizzically. It was covered in the most unusual sauce and seemed to be barely cooked. While he spent way too long strategizing how he was going to go about cutting it, a volley of sorts had begun between Emma and Cora.

"So Emma. When did you move to Storybrooke?"

"A couple of months ago, Henry found me in Boston and brought me back home"

Henry looked up from his steak and smiled at his birth mother. She finally understood, he thought to himself.

"I see. And then you met Regina?"

"Yeah-"

"And now you two are dating?"

"Yes." Emma gave up on trying to answer in anything more than one or two words. It seemed Cora was fishing for answers, and didn't care about the backstories.

"And what do you do in Storybrooke?"

"I'm the sheriff."

"How…fitting," Cora all but spat, "Regina, do you remember that handsome young man, Killian, that we met back in the Hamptons?"

Regina nodded sharply, obviously annoyed that her mother was bringing this up with Emma here.

"Well I invited him tonight. He should be getting here for dessert."

On the inside, Emma was gawking, _was Regina's mother really trying to set her up while she was there? _But on the outside, she remained passive, something she must have learned from Regina.

'Why would you invite him here?' Regina signed to Henry Sr. who whispered to Cora. The whole thing reminded Emma of the game telephone.

"He's a wonderful young man. And he comes from on of the best families too!" Cora was giddy at thought of how many socialite points she would gain if she united their two high standing families together.

'No. He's rude, arrogant, and wears too much leather.'

"Oh don't be silly, dear. He's coming, and that's final." Cora delicately put a piece of steak in her mouth and looked around as she chewed as if nothing was happening.

Emma fidgeted anxiously in her seat.

Henry Sr. glanced nervously at Regina.

Henry suddenly picked up his fork, having finally decided how to cut the steak.

'I will not stand for you dictating my life again. I'm with Emma. That's final.' Regina was signing so fiercely now Emma came to the conclusion that a tense enough silence could be a million more times intimidating than the loudest screaming.

"No, you listen to me young lady. You have had your fun, wasted your good years gallivanting around god knows where, with god knows who," Cora glanced at Emma, "but you're my daughter and you _will _come home where you belong."

Just as Cora finished screaming, shattering suddenly sounded next to Henry, who froze. He had gotten a little overzealous cutting the steak, causing a swipe of his knife to send the whole plate flying. A smear of the sauce lay on the floor and the chunk of steak rested on the foot of Winston, the butler.

Everyone turned towards Henry who looked so embarrassed Emma worried he might burst a blood vessel.

'We're going. If you want to stay Henry, Emma and I will come and pick you up later, but I can't stand to be here right now.'

Henry shook his head 'no' and followed his mothers out the dining room, needing to get out of there as well. Cora remained sitting at the dinner table, cutting her steak and placing small bites in her mouth.

"Wait," Henry Sr. called after them, struggling to keep up with the quick pace Regina had set. Emma grabbed Regina's arm right before they got to the front door after hearing the old man's call. Regina turned around.

'I'm sorry. I just-I need to leave.' Regina signed to her father, who looked more than understanding.

'Just before you leave. Your mother and I invited you here because we wanted to offer you something.'

'What is it?'

'Your mother read about these cochlear implants in a magazine. We want to get them for you. You would be able to hear.'

'Daddy, I can't. You know taking anything from her involves an almost legally binding contract. She'll make me come back to live here. She'll think she can control everything again.' Henry Sr. just nodded softly, admiring the way his little girl had grown up. Even if it was without his help.

He had always been a mere shadow behind Cora's controlling personality. He tried for years to step out from behind his wife and show his daughter all she meant to him, but here he was now, old and still cowardly.

At least his daughter had Emma. The girl seemed spunky enough for the both of them.

Regina reached out and hugged her father lovingly before walking out the door with Emma and Henry glued to her side.

Henry Sr. watched as the family walked down the driveway and back to their car.

He watched Emma's hand swing out from her normal walking trajectory to grab ahold of Regina's.

He watched as Regina ruffled her son's hair, pulling him into her side as he pretended, but didn't actually try, to escape from her grasp.

And he knew right then and there, his daughter had everything she needed to be happy.

He would be lucky if she ever came by again.

* * *

A week later, the mansion stood, quiet and dark, only a sliver of moon providing light from the night. Besides the occasional ice covered branch that would rap against the window, the only sound that could be heard in the house was the clicking of a keyboard and mouse.

Emma sat at the dining room table, her face lit up by the bright reflection from the laptop screen. She had been sitting there for a few hours scrolling through pages and pages of information on cochlear implants.

Ever since Henry Sr. had mentioned them, Emma had been extremely curious. She'd heard about hearing aids, but those only amplified sounds, Regina was deaf, with no sound to amplify. Cochlear implants on the other hand could help deaf people hear too.

At first she had only wanted to know the context of what he was talking about, but soon after she began to research the statistics, costs, biological logistics, technological advancements, rehabilitation, availability.

In that moment, Emma Swan might have been the most knowledgeable cochlear implant expert within a fifty mile radius. And with every page she read, she became more and more convinced that they were worth a shot.

The only thing holding her back from asking Regina about them was the woman's immediately off-put attitude towards them. She had shut the idea down within seconds.

And although it may have just been the fact that they had come as a package deal from her mother, something told Emma that there were other unspoken prejudices against them. She'd bring it up casually in the morning, she told herself.

Emma shut the laptop and returned to Regina's room, sliding in the bed slowly so not to wake the sleeping woman on the other side. She snuggled up close to Regina and closed her eyes, willing her brain to still for the brief time she would be sleeping tonight. But her brain would just not stop. It was whirling and whirling with everything had just learned and she needed to know if it was even an option for Regina.

She nudged Regina's arm softly, waiting for the tell tale break in the brunette's even and deep breaths. She nudged again, harder this time, but Regina remained still.

Emma nudged, and by nudged she meant shoved, Regina one last time. Regina shot up from her laying down position and immediately turned on the bedside lamp. She glared at Emma who cowered in the comforter with a sheepish look on her face.

'What's wrong?' Regina signed grumpily, having been woken up by what felt like a bull ramming into her arm.

'I just wanted to talk to you' Emma admitted as she began to pull the comforter down.

'At this early in the…' Regina looked at the clock next to her bed. 4:23. _Oh, this better be good, '_morning?'

'Yeah.'

'Besides the fact that it's way too early, we can't exactly talk, dear. I don't know if you know this, but I'm deaf' No one ever said Regina's sarcasm disappeared when she was still half asleep.

'Well that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about…' Emma trailed off not really thinking about the alternate interpretations of what she had said.

Meanwhile, Regina was plunging into a vortex of unreasonable despair thinking that somehow Emma had realized her deafness was a problem in their relationship.

Something she couldn't get over.

Something that was dragging her down.

Something that she was going to leave Regina for.

'Regina?' Emma repeated to the blonde who was staring, but not really looking, at her. Regina saw Emma's hands move in her vision and snapped out of it.

'Sorry, what?'

'I wanted to talk to you about the cochlear implants your dad mentioned'

Relief washed over Regina's body and she felt the urge to hug the woman that never waivered when it came to her.

'What about them?'

'Have you ever thought about getting them? Emma asked innocently causing Regina to release a sigh next to her.

'My mother only wanted me to get them for me so she could say that I owed her.'

'But what about getting them for yourself?'

'They cost a lot of money Emma…'

'Yeah I know, like around $45,000.' Regina laughed, she knew the bed had felt a little cold when Emma had woken her up.

'I see you did some research'

Emma smiled shyly and shrugged.

'I just wanted to know about them.'

'I just can't justify spending that much money on something that I've lived with practically my whole life, when Henry has to go to college'

'Wait, you weren't born deaf?'

'No, I got a rare infection in my ear that made me lose all hearing as a child'

'How old?'

'I was five.'

Emma's overflowing brain whizzed as it recalled an article that said that adults who had grown up hearing sounds, speaking the language, were more likely to have a success story that adults who had been born deaf. Her scheming was interrupted by Regina, who was signing once again.

'And when you get them there's a chance they may not work, and you have to go to therapy, not to mention it's a whole surgical procedure that would mean you and Henry would have to take care of me for days, and with my job...'

Regina kept going on and on about how these implants would put a burden on everyone in her life. Emma stilled the woman's hands, which were still flitting around with excuses.

'I understand. Let's go to sleep now' Emma ran her fingers through Regina's silky hair and adjusted until she was lying back down on her pillow. Regina leaned over, kissed Emma on the forehead, and turned off the light.

Emma lay still in the dark before closing her eyes for he night. She had gotten all the information she needed.

* * *

**P.S. It's my birthday today! YAY.**

** Read, review, let me know what ya thought!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: I've never really been one to write to a soundtrack, but writing the second half of this chapter I seemed to coincidentally be listening to a song that worked so perfectly with the words that I kept listening to it over and over.**

** So if you're into that kind of thing, at the line break about halfway through the chapter, play Looking Too Closely by Fink (youtube that shit). It's pretty perfect if you ask me. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The apex of Regina's mayoral career had arrived. She had single-handedly organized the winter festival, and now all her hard work was paying off.

Henry and Emma sauntered through the booths that were set up in rows with all sorts of carnival games. People were running everywhere, overwhelmed all the activities available.

When a town had one major restaurant, that happened to be a diner, events like this tended to excite its inhabitants more than the average amount. Emma had to admit, all those late nights and stress filled days Regina had slaved through had been worth it. The festival looked great.

"Hey Emma, where's Mom?"

"I dunno-Oh wait! I see her," Emma pointed twenty or so feet away where an anxious looking Regina frantically scribbled on a pad to a thin woman with red hair. Emma and Henry glanced at each other, they knew that face and whatever was coming was not going to be good, they took off jogging towards the brunette.

"I'm sorry Madame Mayor. I don't know what to tell you. They delivered it already and left, so this is what we have to work with."

'What's wrong?' Emma signed to Regina after the red haired woman had finished her spiel. Regina, noticing Emma had joined her shot one more irritated look at the sales woman, and responded.

'Ariel, here, sold me a dunking booth that was supposed to have very warm, if not hot, water in it. It was called a hot tub dunking booth for a reason.' Another irritated look was thrown over to Ariel who just rolled her eyes. Regina continued, 'But instead, we got a normal dunking booth with cold water.'

Emma walked over to the dunking booth and put her hand in it.

"God, this is freezing! What did you do melt some ice?" Emma didn't say it sarcastically like Regina would have if she could. She was in too good of a mood by the playful environment surrounding her

"It just got cold from the air. It was pretty lukewarm when we brought it," Ariel explained while looking Emma up and down slowly. Emma, obliviously just shrugged and turned back to Regina.

"Well… I guess you'll just have to find someone willing to bear the cold," Emma said out loud for Ariel's sake, while also moving her hands in the corresponding motions.

'No one's going to go in! They'd have to be crazy.' Regina signed back with her lips pressed in a straight line. Just by chance, her eyes glanced over to Ariel who was now flipping her hair while glancing at Emma.

Emma on the other hand, wasn't paying any attention to Ariel and instead leaned down to whisper something in Henry's ear. Regina narrowed at the red headed dunking booth salesman, her eyes not catching the fact that Henry had just taken off in a full blown sprint away from the adults.

Emma straightened back up and looked between Ariel, who was still batting her eyelashes at her, and Regina who was staring at Ariel like she was about to be her next kill.

In one swift motion Regina swiveled to where Emma stood, pushed her hair back with one hand and kissed her passionately. Emma, completely caught off guard, was quickly sucked into the kiss.

Regina broke away from Emma's lips and tilted her head, glancing at Ariel with purpose. Ariel, who seemed to have gotten the message shoved her pen in the clipboard she was carrying and stomped away.

"Good riddance" Emma heard from behind her. She turned around, bringing Regina with her.

"Oh, hey Ruby."

"Hey Emma. Regina, I've got to give you props on that one. She's nothing but trouble. Somehow though I don't think she'll even think about looking at Emma again." Regina smiled at Ruby, a rare occurrence was noticed by both parties.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Emma jerked her head back and forth between the two women.

"Ariel. She's known for getting into trouble with taken men, women, you name it. That girl has no boundaries."

"But I don't understand…"

"Regina did." Ruby motioned to Regina who just shook her head at her dumbfounded girlfriend.

"Regina, what is she-" Emma was caught off by Henry who suddenly popped out of nowhere. He leaned over, his hands on his knees, gasping for air. Though his head still faced the ground, in his right hand he held up a bag for Emma.

"Be right back!" Emma screamed as she took off into the bustling crowd.

Emma returned less than a minute later, still huffing. She stood in the same pants and coat that she had worn while she sprinted away. Ruby and Regina just stared at her quizzically. Henry crossed his arms over his chest with a satisfied smirk on his face.

'What did you just go do?' Regina asked with her brows crinkled.

'You said the only kind of person that would go in the dunk tank would be a crazy one, and I can't have people thinking I'm average now can I?'

As she spoke Emma pulled down the zipper to her coat, revealing a black bikini top.

When Emma pushed down her pants as well, everyone realized what was about to happen. Emma looked up with a giant grin on her face, one so infectious that everyone else's soon followed.

Regina's smirk was just as big, but it was also accompanied by a dropped jaw. Henry stayed glued next to his birth mother's side while cracking up as his blonde mother jogged over to the dunking booth.

"Here, you sell the tickets," Emma shoved a reel of orange tickets into Henry's hand before she scampered up the ladder and onto the swing that was suspended over the pool of water.

"Oh wowwww," Emma yelped as the cold air breezed against her skin while she swung on the swing slightly. Ruby and Regina hadn't moved from their spot, shaking their heads in disbelief at the crazy woman.

"She really loves you huh?" Ruby said casually after she nudged Regina. Regina took out the pad she had been talking to Ariel on and wrote on it while a soft smile graced her face.

_Yeah, I guess she does. _

"Who wants to see the Sheriff get dunked in ice water? Only $1 per try!" Henry screamed at the top of his lungs.

The line gathered so quickly Emma was slightly concerned that this many people wanted to be the cause of her cold induced pain. The first five people didn't have a shot. Their aiming skills were lacking and the ball would always hit a little too left or right of the target.

Emma heckled the people, distracting herself from the doom that await her just a foot below.

When August got to the front of the line, Henry knew Emma's fun was over. The man swirled the ball in his hand, calculating the distance to the target.

He and Emma had developed an easy relationship over the time he'd been in Storybrooke. Despite the fact he had only rolled in on his motorcycle just a few weeks ago, he teased her as if he were her brother. It worked since she messed with him just as much.

Just a week ago, Emma had put salt in his coffee before he left Granny's and now she knew, it was his time for revenge.

"You're going down, Swan."

"Yeah, we'll see about that Booth. As a matter of fact, you should be up here Booth. Since it is a Dunking Booth, we'll only be fulfilling the prophecy."

Henry groaned, besides that being just an awful comeback, his mother was asking for it now.

August launched the ball at the target and it made a loud 'smack' as it hit the red circle head on. The last thing Regina saw before Emma plunged into the almost freezing water was a smile Emma shot at her. When Emma resurfaced though, the smile was most definitely gone.

"OH MY GOD!" Emma screamed as her breath came out in short pants. She managed to laugh despite her struggle for air and scampered out of the booth and down the stairs.

Regina obtained a blanket for her and held it open as Emma crashed into her arms. The brunette wrapped it around Emma and rubbed her hands up and down to warm the blonde. Emma's lips were blue and her teeth chattered, which caused both women to laugh.

'You are definitely crazy, you know that?' Regina signed after the woman had taken a step back from her arms.

"Onl-l-ly for y-y-you, b-babe." Emma said through her chattering teeth, her hands were too numb to even think about moving them. Regina rolled her eyes playfully.

"Now, let's go get you some hot chocolate."

It turned out that Emma's brave dip had inspired all sorts of townsfolk to sacrifice themselves in the dunking booth. Henry remained selling tickets and watching people attempt to hit the target in glee for an hour after Emma had warmed up.

Regina and Emma sat on a bench while they watched people go by, Emma drinking her hot chocolate. Regina had completely relaxed from earlier, as Emma's presence always seemed to do.

'I've never been to a festival like this,' Emma commented as she watched people laughing and cheering at a young boy who splashed around in the water of the dunking booth.

'Not even when you were a kid?'

'I didn't go anywhere when I was a kid. Orphan remember?' Emma's smile was weak as she tried to joke about the past that still haunted her.

'I'm sorry'

'No it's okay. I do remember though this one time one of my foster brothers and I were walking in the streets and we found this huge refrigerator box. We dragged it behind the house and colored the entire thing with markers.

We made it into a carnival booth and pretended there were different games. But, then one day it rained and the box turned into a pile of mush' Emma laughed at the memory remembering how ridiculously obsessed with a simple box they had been.

They even wanted to sleep in it one night, but had gotten scared about an hour after it got dark and ran back in the house.

'He had been the best friend I ever knew, that boy. I never found out his real name though, I always called him Red cause his hair was so reddish orange that it looked like it was on fire.' Regina patted Emma's knee supportively and smiled at the woman.

'Well, now you've got me Emma Swan and I will be happy to make all your childhood dreams come true'

'Even…if one of my dreams involves seeing you in a bikini up in that dunking booth?' Regina laughed as she crossed her legs and leaned one elbow over the back of the bench, shifting her body to face Emma.

'I doubt that was a childhood dream of yours.'

'You'd be surprised.'

'Try again, dear.'

'What about that giant stuffed animal over there?' Emma pointed to a large pink bear that hung up from a booth where the game involved throwing a ring onto the neck of a bottle'

Without any responding to Emma, Regina waltzed up to the booth with purpose, was handed a ring without paying of course, being mayor had some perks, and tossed the ring gracefully until it landed on the neck of a bottle.

She pointed to the pink bear, which was lofted down for her and placed in her open arms. Emma chuckled when Regina returned to their bench, plopping the bear next to Emma.

'Why am I not at all surprised you seem to be an expert at something as strange as the ring toss,' Regina didn't respond, only kissed the blonde next to her, pulling back with crimson cheeks.

'What do you say about going home and getting you out of these wet clothes?' Regina signed with a mischievous glint in her eye.

'I would say that you have somehow just made another Emma Swan dream come true.'

Emma shrugged off the blanket and grabbed Regina's hand as they both stood up.

'Henry, we're going!' Emma shouted to Henry who was in absolute heaven leading his own booth at the festival.

'I'm gonna stay here. August will bring me home!' He yelled back with his hands cupped around his mouth. Emma nodded in confirmation and the two women strolled back to the mansion.

* * *

The entire walk home, Emma had been building up the courage to bring up the cochlear implants again. She knew Regina was hesitant on them, but couldn't figure out if she didn't like the idea of them all together, or if she was just insecure that it would be too much work for herself and Henry.

If it was the first, Emma vowed she would drop the idea all together. She only wanted best for her girlfriend after all. But if it was the second, then Emma knew it was up to her to show Regina she was willing to do anything for her, and that there would be no burden whatsoever.

With one hand on the doorknob to the mansion Emma quickly swiveled around to Regina, who was still standing peacefully on the porch.

'So, I was just thinking about the cochlear implants…' Emma trailed off, waiting to see Regina's reaction. But of course the woman was a god damn statue when she wanted to be. Emma cursed her ability to hide her emotion more in this moment than she ever had before. Since Regina seemed to be waiting for her to continue, Emma just went for it.

'I know you don't want to get them for some reason, but I just want to know why. I think they could really work-'

Without letting Emma finish, Regina pushed past the blonde and into the house. Emma's heart sunk as she followed the woman into the door.

Regina immediately jerked around after a couple steps in the foyer and began frantically signing to Emma.

'You don't think I want to hear Emma? You don't think that losing an entire sense has not completely ruined my life?'

Emma's heart sunk even further when she saw the tears well up in Regina's eyes. It seemed her heart had sunk so far down, Emma wasn't sure if it was beating in her chest or her stomach.

'I grew up in a house where my mother thought not being able to hear made me stupid. Every day I went to school and kids would talk about me. Right. Next. To. Me. I worked my ass of to get my job as mayor and even now I have to make people scared to death of me or else I receive no respect. Being deaf as defined me my entire life.'

The pools of wetness that had been gathering now spilled over, rolling down Regina's cheeks and gathered at her jaw line. She bit her lip to stop it from quivering uncontrollably, but she couldn't stop her jerking chin.

A sudden sob echoed through the hallway, cut off by Regina's hand, which now covered her mouth.

'You don't think I want the implants?' Regina signed before disappearing quickly into her office. Emma had no idea where she was going, or even if she would return, but it was then that she realized her own cheeks were wet with tears.

Regina returned within seconds with a thick manila folder in her hand. She shoved it in Emma's hands and flipped it opened it for her.

'I've wanted them my entire life. My parents might have just found out about them, but I watched them be invented, tested, marketed.' Emma peered down at the open folder.

It held hundreds of pages of articles about cochlear implants, a newspaper clipping from the first successful patient, pictures of the biological construction of the ear, a computer generated savings plan, a CD that was labeled "_The First Music I Listen _To" scribbled in a child's handwriting.

Emma felt Regina's hand rest gently on her wrist. She looked up at the brunette woman, her eyes wide.

'From age ten to twenty, I saved up for them.'

'But your parents…' Emma interrupted quickly, immediately regretting that she did.

'I couldn't let my mother have the satisfaction. Even now I can't. And then after Henry, I just couldn't spend all that money on something that might prevent him from having the best future he could.'

'His best chance' Emma signed in remembrance of the own decision to give the boy just that.

'Exactly. Besides, during the time when I actually did have a reasonable amount of money saved up, I was living with a two year old. I couldn't leave him to take care of himself while I recovered. I was alone Emma. Who was going to take care of _me_?'

"I will!" Emma yelled, she grabbed the woman's hands in her own, "If you were deaf for the rest of our lives together, it wouldn't make a difference to me. I love _you. _All of you. But if I have the opportunity to give you something that would completely change your life for the better. I'm going to find a way to do it. I can't make your mother, or those stupid kids, or all those years of loneliness go away, but I can change the future. I can make it so you're not alone. That you're safe. That you're happy. And if somehow, all of that to you involves listening to my awful singing in the shower, or hearing Henry whine when he has to wake up for school, or even….the sound of bacon frying before I burn it in a pan, then consider it done.'

Regina's eyes had created a new batch of tears that were now slowly sliding down her flushed cheeks. She stared at Emma in awe while she continued to spill her heart out.

'But I need to know what you want. So for ten seconds, just ten seconds right now, in this moment, I want you to be completely selfish. Just one hundred percent, all you've got, selfish.'

Regina's lips curled up slightly as Emma passionately waved her hands around.

'Don't think about me, or Henry, or your family. Just you. And tell me what you want. What do you really want?' Emma stood with her hands grazing slighty above where Regina's heart was, waiting.

The brunette woman mapped the face of her lover as she thought. She blocked all of her doubts out and focused only on what she wanted. _What did she want?_

When her eyes met Emma's emerald ones, she knew.

'I want to hear you laugh.'

* * *

**Thank you so much for everyone's support on this story. :)**

**Reviews are welcomed and loved**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: Hello friends. Hope you guys like some Christmas in June, cause that's the theme of today's chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"IT'S CHRISTMASSSSS" Henry screamed as he launched himself onto the bed where Emma and Regina had been previously sleeping. Air shot out of Emma's lungs as Henry landed on top of her. Regina wasn't making it any better considering she was now tickling the boy who squirmed around on Emma's stomach.

"Mom! Stop! Mom!" Henry struggled to speak as his body was attacked by a giggle fit. His legs and arms flailed around dangerously near Emma's face. Emma chuckled as she too struggled to breathe in and out, but more so because it felt like her son was two seconds away from collapsing her lungs.

"That's it!" Emma screamed as she slid out of the bed, grabbed Henry by his feet and lifted him up by them.

Henry swung in the air while Emma held him up, his body twisting around while screaming and laughing. Emma lofted him towards the bed where he landed in the sea of fluffy white comforter.

He popped his head out of the blankets only seconds later and bounced up and down.

"It's Christmas, it's Christmas."

'Geez, you got like what? Five hours of sleep? How do you have so much energy right now?'

"Because it's Christmas Emma!"

Henry had refused to go to bed last night. The three of them had watched Christmas movies on TV until Regina and Emma yawned and nodded off, but Henry was way too excited.

It wasn't that he believed in Santa Claus, he didn't. Which Emma found particularly hard to believe considering just a few months earlier he had thought the entire town was filled with fairytale characters. But according to Henry, Santa Claus was for babies.

No, the reason Henry was so excited was because just a few weeks earlier the new version of the video game he was obsessed with had come out. That's all he wanted to Christmas he told both Emma and Regina.

And the thought that he was just one night away from completing his dream of finally owning the "greatest game on earth" really got his adrenaline pumping. It also might have had to do with the fact that the three of them had each consumed their body weight in homemade cookies.

"You go downstairs kid, your Mom and I will be down shortly."

"Okay! Don't take too long!" Henry sprinted out of the room and stomped down the steps to go sit next to the tree.

'Is he like this every Christmas?' Emma signed to Regina who had been sitting up calmly against her headboard.

'Every year,' Regina responded sleepily before running her hands through her hair. She motioned for the blonde woman to come closer and pulled her in for a deep kiss. In didn't take long before Emma's hand trailed the back of Regina's neck, gently begging for more. When Regina broke away, Emma pouted.

'It's your own fault for telling Henry we'd be down shortly' Regina rebuked before disappearing into the bathroom with a sassy smirk and an exaggerated hip swing.

After much nagging and three revisits to the bedroom, Regina, Emma and Henry finally walked down the stairs together.

Henry was given the 'go ahead' to start opening presents while Emma went into the kitchen to make her and Regina some coffee. It had taken Emma two months to learn how to make Regina's coffee just the way she liked it, and now that she had it down pat, she made it almost every morning.

It wasn't cooking, but it took place into the kitchen, so she was proud of the feat nonetheless. She carefully carried the coffee mugs into the living room before depositing them on the side table, kissing Regina's cheek from behind and making her way around the couch.

"Woaaahhh," Henry held up the new video game he had wanted, his eyes scanning over every inch of it, 'Thanks…Mom?' He looked between the two women, unsure who it had come from.

'All of your presents are from both of us,' Regina responded as the boy catapulted himself into her arms for a quick hug before doing the same to Emma.

It was true, Emma and Regina had done all of the Christmas shopping together. Since Emma was in Storybrooke, she didn't have to deal with all the costs that were associated with her very frequent relocations, and since she had been promoted to Sheriff she found herself with more money than she was used to.

She joined forces with Regina as the two women splurged and spoiled their son rotten for Christmas.

And they had loved every minute of it, too. The nights they spent shopping were ones that cemented their bond as a family even further.

Henry carefully placed his new video game in a corner of the room where he had already begun to neatly pile his opened gifts. Regina brought a garbage bag into the living room to place the wrapping paper in, but the bag sat empty next to the couch and instead, wrapping paper covered almost every inch of the floor.

After the young boy had finished opening his pile of gifts, he immediately set up his prized video game on the TV next to the Christmas tree. He was so exhausted from staying up so late in excitement, and waking up so early in excitement though, that his head nodded sleepily while he played the game.

It only snapped up every once and awhile when a particularly loud sound effect came from the TV.

Regina and Emma remained tangled up on the couch, each in their pajamas sipping coffee as they gazed at the tree. Regina leaned her head on Emma's shoulder while bringing the mug to her mouth. It was perfect. Her coffee. This moment. The woman next to her. It was all perfect.

Loathe to leave, Regina stood up minutes later and grabbed a small, square present that was wrapped neatly under the tree.

'This is for you,' Regina handed Emma the box as she sank back down next to her.

With a crooked smile, Emma slowly unwrapped the box and took the top off, peering in. There was a stack of folded emails. Emma, more than a little confused, quickly scanned over the pages of typed writing, her eyes widening significantly.

'Regina…' She signed while still looking down at the notes, she couldn't tear her gaze away from them. Regina put her finger underneath Emma's chin and tipped it up so she would make eye contact with her.

'That foster brother you told me about, the one with the cardboard box and the carnival booth? I found him.'

'But how did- how did you-'

'I have my connections.'

'Who-'

'He's here Emma.'

'Where?' Emma's eyes flew through the words on the page rapidly, searching for answers. She looked back at Regina

'Here. In Storybrooke. It's August. The boy you knew as Red is actually August. Apparently he knew the whole time. He tracked you down a couple months ago and came here to see you. But when he met you, he got scared. He said he thought maybe you wouldn't remember him.'

'August?'

'Yes'

'August Booth?' Emma was in complete disbelief. Not at the fact that August was the foster brother she remembered, strangely that felt completely natural, but more that he was here. And that she hadn't even known it. And that he was a brunette now…

'Are you okay Emma?' Regina sat worried on the couch.

Emma had brought 'Red' as she called him back then in conversations quite frequently lately, reminiscing about how they used to throw their own Christmases over the years. She was so secretly nostalgic about the boy that Regina thought this was the one present that would really mean something to her.

Emma didn't care about material things too much, sure she would have loved a new leather jacket, but Regina needed to show the woman all she meant to her. And a leather jacket wasn't going to cut it.

'I'm good.' Emma snapped out of her path down memory lane with a growing smile on her face. She ran her hands through her hair excitedly. She couldn't believe how her luck had changed. She found her son, the love of her life, and somehow the one friend she had growing up and come back to find _her._

'He wants to meet later. He invited us to a town Christmas gathering at the diner.'

Emma looked graciously at the woman sitting next to her.

She knew the last place Regina wanted to be on Christmas was surrounded by a bunch of people that didn't take the time to get to know her. But she was willing to sacrifice her day for Emma without a second thought.

'I love you,' Emma signed out of complete adoration.

'I love you too.'

'I have something for you as well'

Any nerves that had been festering in Emma's stomach before, had now multiplied times ten as Emma went to grab Regina's gift off the windowsill.

Her hands shook as she placed the card on the brunette's lap. God, she was nervous.

Regina slowly and carefully unattached the sealed portion of the envelope and slid out a small square of card stock.

The brunette read what was written on the paper, but was in such shock that she didn't react.

Emma watched her eyes read and reread the writing four times before she looked up at Emma.

'I don't understand' Regina signed frantically before returning her eyes to read the writing for the tenth time now.

The card stock that Regina held in her hand was the appointment date of her cochlear implant surgery. At the top of the card was the Portland Hospital's logo.

'But how did you afford this? You said they cost around $50,000'

'When I was eighteen I fell down these stairs in the department store. The step just like crumbled away beneath me. It turned out that those stairs were made with illegal cheap materials or something. All I know is that I got $50,000 out of it in a settlement, and all I had to do was not tell anyone about it. I was saving it for…I don't know, an occasion like this.'

'But the insurance company said-'

'I already talked to them.'

'You talked to my insurance company?'

'Yeah I pulled the deaf card and told them I was your interpreter. I think they just hired someone new cause that girl had no idea what she was doing. When I told her I had $50,000 ready, she approved it. Did the same thing with the surgeon. They had an appointment on record that you apparently had years ago to see if you were suitable for the surgery. You just have to go in the day before the surgery for a pre-op check up.'

'You committed fraud with my insurance company, just so this could be a surprise?'

Emma chucked while pulling Regina off the couch and onto her feet.

'Of course I did. I love surprises.'

Regina leaned forward and kissed Emma softly. She leaned her forward against Emma's for a moment before pulling back to sign.

'I just don't want you to get your hopes up too much. It doesn't always work out.'

'My hopes are for you to be happy. If you decide right now you don't want them, I'll cancel the appointment, and we'll take the money and run away with Henry on a vacation to Aruba.' Emma cracked a smile while she tucked some fallen hair behind Regina's ear.

'We're really doing this?' Regina signed as her own smile began to grow.

Her mind reeled at the fact that after twenty something years of yearning, it was going to happen. And while she was ecstatic, it also filled her with a sense of unexplainable dread.

'We're really doing this.'

* * *

It took Emma and Regina an hour to fully wake Henry from his deep sleep. He had slumped over, the video game console still situated in his hand at about quarter after eight. It was now noon and the boy had finally snapped out of his zombie-like grogginess.

"Let's goooo" Henry screamed from downstairs loudly so that Emma could pass the message on to Regina.

Emma opened drawers frantically as she mumbled to herself. Regina came over and put a hand on the nearly hysteric woman.

'I just don't know what to wear or why I even care what I wear. I'm not going to date the guy and I basically just saw him yesterday. In fact, he's the reason I got dunked into a vat of ice water yesterday so this shouldn't even-'

Regina cut off Emma the best way she knew how, with her lips. She could feel Emma slowly relaxing as they kissed, breaking away when she was satisfied that the blonde had calmed down sufficiently.

'You look fine, dear. Come on, let's go.' Regina encouraged as her hand traveled down Emma's arm, latching onto her hand. Emma reluctantly nodded and grabbed her leather jacket where it had been thrown on a chair on her way out.

'About time!' Henry signed with a giant smile on his face.

Normally his attempts at attitude and sass were pretty commendable, but the poor kid was so pumped up about Christmas that he wasn't fooling anyone.

'Yeah, yeah let's go trouble maker'

* * *

On the walk there Emma told Henry about August. She even told him a few stories about her and the boy she called Red.

'…And then he jumped off roof into the dumpster?'

Emma laughed freely at how impressed the boy was. Now that she thought about it though, she was probably Henry's age when Red had taken up an interest in parkour. She had been just as impressed as he was.

'Yeah he just like spun and tucked.'

'I'm totally gonna do that,' Henry mumbled while daydreaming about the new stunts he was going toto try.

Regina interjected and wedged herself between the two scheming children.

'No you will not be doing anything like that.'

'But Mom…'

'August probably got really hurt doing that, didn't he Emma?' Regina raised her eyebrows, warning Emma to play her cards right.

'Uh, yeah totally. He fell on his head and…died?' Emma scrunched up her face after she had seemingly spit out the first thing that came to mind.

Regina's previously wrinkled forehead softened as she shook her head at the woman next to her. She should be mad at the blonde, but it was Christmas and she was too adorable to be mad at.

Henry started giggling.

'No he didn't Emma! He's right there!' Henry pointed to the front of the diner where August now stood, frozen after seeing Henry, Regina and Emma walking towards him.

Emma saw him with his exaggeratedly wide eyes and laughed to herself. _He's just as nervous as I am_.

She decided she'd have to play the role she always had with the man. She'd have to once again be an instigator, not like she wasn't already.

August had always been the crazy one, pulling stunts and executing their little projects, but Emma always had to come up with the ideas, convincing him how fun it was going to be.

Once he was persuaded, he'd be off, not slowing down or stopping for anything.

"Hey August! When were you going to tell me you used to be a redhead?" Emma yelled from their position about thirty feet away.

His lips slowly curled into a smile, revealing his perfectly white teeth. Emma's face matched his own and within seconds he was jogging towards her. He scooped her up into a hug before he could second guess himself and squeezed her tightly.

"When were you gonna tell me that you used to be scrappy kid from the streets?" He countered back, finally releasing her to the ground.

Regina and Henry looked on, filled with warmth at the reunion occurring before their eyes.

August tore his eyes off of Emma and looked at the whole group now.

"Come on guys, let's go into the party. From what I hear it's getting pretty crazy in there. Granny made ten kinds of frosting I guess…" August trailed off, pretending to be disinterested by the subject.

But it had the intended effect on Henry who took off sprinting towards Granny's. They all watched the boy running away with soft smiles on their faces. August turned to Regina.

"I've got to thank you for tracking me down. I don't know how long I would have kept it a secret" He looked truly grateful, giving Regina a slight nod before wrapping her up in his arms.

She was completely unprepared and stood stiffly for a brief moment before returning the hug.

The only person she let into her life freely was Henry. Somehow Emma had naturally snuck past her defenses as well.

But all of the townspeople she kept at an arm's length. After conversing with this man over email though, she realized what a genuinely good guy he was. She decided there might be room for someone else in her circle of trust.

August broke the hug and encouraged them all to follow him into the party. Emma nudged him with her shoulder.

"Still a hugger I see," Emma joked.

When August had been little he had always been the toughest kid on the block, but if he liked you, the kid would not stop hugging you. Sometimes he would drag Emma out of bed at night to sneak out of their foster home and every time their feet hit the pavement Emma would nearly be toppled over by a quick hug.

"Still a charmer I see," August replied while craning his head at Regina and waggling his eyebrows around. Emma laughed and rolled her eyes as she held the door into Granny's open for the other two before entering herself.

The inside of Granny's diner had been transformed into a winter wonderland, and it seemed everyone was there.

Henry, of course, was at the cooking station making a six inch tall cookie that was only one inch of actual cookie and five inches of frosting.

Ruby leaned casually against the bar as she talked to Archie.

Granny was flitting around serving food to everyone.

Mary Margaret and David who were now dating were practically sitting on each other's laps in a corner booth.

Dr. Whale and Michael and Jefferson all sat in a booth drinking beers while their various children squeezed next to Henry to make their own cookies as well.

Emma glanced at Regina who looked positively overwhelmed; she clutched her notepad with a death grip.

She placed her hand on Regina's arm to calm her, 'It's going to be okay,' she mouthed just as Ruby walked over.

"I'm so glad you guys could come! August just told me an hour ago about how you two were foster siblings, Emma"

After a look from Emma, August held up his hands.

"What are we not telling people? Are you ashamed of me?" He feigned hurt by placing his hand dramatically over his heart.

The blonde walked over to him and shoved him in a booth playfully before sitting down on the other side so she could catch up with him. They did have about twenty years to cover.

This left Regina standing in the diner feeling one hundred percent vulnerable. There was a reason she never came to these things, everyone always avoided her like the plague she thought to herself.

While August was talking, Emma glanced up briefly at Regina who looked two seconds away from fleeing out the door. Emma wanted to go hug the woman to ease her of all the anxiety swirling around inside of her, but she resisted.

She knew the brunette thought she was the same woman she'd always been, but little did Regina know that others had noticed the changes that had occurred within her over the past couple months.

Emma knew that despite still feeling like a closed off, defensive, strict and terrifying woman on the inside, Regina's walls had begun to crumble without even realizing it.

Emma had watched her throw Granny a smile whenever they came here for dessert and chowed down on her apple pie.

She had watched her converse with Michael a few times via his spoken words and her notepad when she went to pick up Henry from a play date with his kids.

She had approved Dr. Whales petition for funding in the new wing of the hospital after he had made a moving speech.

And please, Ruby had always thought she was fabulous in the way she controlled the men in this town left and right.

Emma turned back to August when she saw Ruby approaching her girlfriend, smirking to herself for knowing Regina better than her own self.

"Want a drink?" Ruby held out a martini for Regina as she patted the stool next to the one she was now leaning on. Regina took the martini gracefully and leaned back on the stool, surveying the scene unfolding in the diner. She slid the pad on the bar behind them and wrote on it.

_Thank you_.

"Yeah, no problem. You definitely need to have at least one drink in you if you're going to take in all of this." Ruby motioned to all the people that were loudly talking,drinking, and shoving food in their mouths.

_Yes, it is quite loud in here. I can barely hear myself think._

Regina wrote on the pad and slid it slightly to Ruby. Ruby glanced at it and stilled, unsure of what to say. After about a minute of awkward silence she began to chuckle to herself.

"That's a joke, isn't it?"

Regina allowed the corners of her mouth to turn up slightly before nodding her head.

_You know, despite being the evil queen. I do joke sometimes. _

Regina knew her son had told everyone about his predictions that his mother was the evil queen and she guessed that it had probably stuck for some of the adults.

"It's okay. Henry told me I was Red Riding Hood, who turns into a wolf, and eats her boyfriend…" Ruby trailed off as her face twisted into a grimace.

Regina burst out laughing at the horror written on Ruby's face. _I guess I wasn't the only one who received a grim past from Henry_.

"Henry told me I was a grasshopper… Jiminy Cricket to be exact." Archie jumped in, overhearing Ruby as he walked by to get more punch.

Regina leaned over to write on her pad before holding it up for Archie to see.

_I can see it…you would look fabulous with wings._

_Archie chuckled at the pad._

"That was a joke." He pointed out obviously while still chuckling to himself.

"Apparently now she jokes," Ruby replied while throwing her hands in the air.

_Yes, occasionally the Evil Queen comes down from her castle and takes off her crown to hang with the peasants_

While Regina knew the comment could have been taken the wrong way, everyone laughed loudly as they read from the pad, causing more people to join in making fun of the fairytale counterparts Henry had created for each of them.

Emma looked up from her booth when August left to get them some drinks and saw Regina at the center of a small circle of people talking and laughing.

As if she could feel her eyes on her, Regina looked up at Emma.

Emma tilted her head towards Regina, as if to say 'I told you so'.

Regina smiled softly before turning back to Jefferson who was telling some story about his daughter Paige.

* * *

**Nice to finally get a little back story from Emma in! Reviews appreciated!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Got a long one for ya here :)**

* * *

Regina sat in the driver's seat of her parked car. She tapped the steering wheel with her thumb while she stared straight ahead.

Henry nudged Emma on the shoulder, who lifted his shoulders questioningly. Emma just waved him away and put her hand on Regina's. When Regina finally looked over at her, Emma signed.

'Are you ready?'

Regina looked back ahead at the entrance to the hospital. For something that she had been looking forward to for over a decade, her stomach was churning quite a bit. She'd never gotten surgery before, and the fact that they would be cutting her head open made her more than a little concerned.

_What if they messed up? What if something went terribly wrong? What if they didn't shave only a little spot behind her ear and she ended up bald?_

Emma rubbed her hand in circles over Regina's encouragingly. Regina took the cue and opened the door of the car, stepping out with determination. Henry and Emma quickly followed, remembering to grab the duffel bag they had stashed with Regina's overnight clothes from the trunk.

Just before walking through the doors, Emma grabbed Regina kissed her with all she had. Regina returned the kiss, somehow obtaining Emma's courage through their touch.

The sliding doors opened and the family walked through together, ready to take on anything that was coming their way.

* * *

And that was the last that Regina remembered clearly as she blinked open her eyes.

Everything after they had walked through the doors had gone by in a blur. There were doctors and nurses constantly coming and going. They asked questions. Tons of questions.

"Is this your first surgery?"

"Have you ever taken anesthetic?"

"Did you have a bad reaction?"

"What are you getting surgery on?"

The nurse told Regina they asked this last question only for insurance purposes, but she was extremely distraught that they had just simply forgotten what they were operating on.

She had been pulled away from Emma and Henry too soon, hating the fact that they couldn't literally hold her hand through the whole thing as they promised.

Plus, the hospital gown they put her in was an awful color. But before she got the chance to see if they had any other different colored gowns, she was attached to an IV where some good old anesthesia knocked her out in seconds.

Sitting in the bed she realized everything seemed fuzzy. She swallowed roughly, her throat stinging and dry. Briefly remembering that the nurse told her this would happen, her eyes lurched open.

She looked at her hand, which was still connected to an IV stand. Her eyes moved around uncoordinatedly and slow, the remnants of the anesthesia still flowing through her veins.

Stretching her neck around, her eyes caught on two lumps under a blanket on the couch near the window of her hospital room.

She pushed herself up on the bed, accidentally ripping her heart rate monitor off her finger. A machine next to her started to beep. A nurse walked in quickly after, silencing the machine and placing the heart rate monitor back on her finger.

"So your surgery went excellent. The implant is in. How do you feel?" As the nurse spoke to Regina, she read her lips. She hated how anti-climactic the implants were.

The fact that she had to wait four weeks for the incision site to heal before she could even activate the damn thing made it seem like all this pain she was going through was for nothing.

She jumped when a soft hand touched her arm, but when she looked over to the blonde she remembered it wasn't for nothing. It was for everything. It was to hear the the voice of the beautiful woman who had breathed new life into her.

"Hey," Emma ran her fingers through Regina's hair with a soft smile. Regina wanted to talk to her lover, and fought to keep her eyes open, but her body was exhausted and begged for sleep. In the end, her body won.

When she opened her eyes again, the sun was streaming in the exact same position as the last time she had woken up. She decided she had either slept two minutes or a full twenty four hours.

Considering the fact that Emma sat on a chair next to her bed, with her torso hunched over and her head resting on the bed down by Regina's feet, Regina opted for the second.

After a few scratchy swallows, Regina reached over to grab a glass of water as smoothly as she could, but the change in position sent Emma flying up, startled by the shifting occurring beneath her.

She relaxed when she saw that Regina had just been trying to grab the water and now brought it to her slightly cracked lips. Emma pushed off the bed to free her hands.

"How are you feeling?"

'Better. Did I sleep through the night?'

Emma chuckled in memory at the response the nurse had last night when she saw Regina still sleeping. 'That woman must have been running on pure caffeine for weeks if she's still knocked out!'

'Yeah you did,' Emma answered while stretching out her neck and back.

"Woah Mom! You look like a punk rocker!" Henry ran into the room and slid across the floor on his socks carrying food from the hospital café.

Emma thought it would have been horribly boring for him to stay in the hospital for the night, but the kid was having a blast. The fact that there was always someone to talk to, and that person usually being a pretty nurse kept him entertained all night long.

He loved the fact that hospitals never seemed to sleep, and even convinced Emma to let him get an ice cream from the vending machine at midnight. Upon reading the boy's lips, Regina raised her hand to her head where she remembered they had to shave a portion clean.

She realized the rest of her hair had been pulled back by clips. Thank god she hand't seen anyone she knew besides Emma and Henry.

Her finger felt around her scalp and sure enough, right around her ear there was only a small bit of fuzz. She grazed it slightly only to cause the area to ache dully, tearing her hand away rapidly.

"They said it was gonna be pretty sore for the next couple weeks while it heals. But they also said that the top layers of your hair should be untouched so you can cover it up."

"You look so cool Mom, you should keep it like that all the time," Henry said as he signed, causing Regina break out into a smile. She knew the boy was just messing with her, but it made her happy anyway.

After the routine checks by a plethora of nurses and her surgeon, Regina was given the approval to head home.

Emma watched Regina fall asleep against the window on their drive home. She couldn't help taking a picture of the woman while stopped at a red light. Regina was completely knocked out, her lolling with the movements of the car.

Emma drove the rest of the way home trying to stifle her giggles as Regina mumbled in her sleep.

Henry was also passed out in the back. While a night of socializing had been fun, he had forgotten that eventually his body would give into sleep.

Pulling up the driveway to the mansion Emma sat the driver's seat for a moment, her thumb tapping on the steering wheel in contemplation, just as Regina's had the day before.

She looked at the woman next to her, and then at the boy behind her, and smiled at how alike they looked in their slumber. Getting out of her side of the car, she went and unlocked the house before returning.

She opened the back door where Henry lay, and scooped him up into her arms. He was still young enough where the pain wasn't a burden.

She couldn't help her heart from swelling when the boy, still asleep, nuzzled into her chest and wrapped his arms around her neck.

Into the house and up the stairs she carried him before placing him in his bed and tucking the blanket over him.

Seconds later she was back jogging down the stairs and returning to the car. Since Regina was leaning against the window, this maneuver was going to be a little bit more difficult.

Emma entered back in through the driver's door and readjusted Regina by her shoulders so that she was leaning straight up against her seat.

She quietly clicked that door shut and reentered on the passenger side, this time able to scoop Regina up in her arms similarly to how she did to Henry.

Although instead of lofting Regina over her shoulder as she had for Henry, Emma carried her bridal style, her arms supporting her back and knees.

With one swift kick, the car door shut and she trudged back into the house and up the stairs for the second time. When faced with Regina's closed bedroom door, Emma relied on her fancy foot skills, somehow managing to turn to doorknob and open the door with the toe of her shoe.

She mentally patted herself on the back for that one. Sure Regina had been jostled around a bit in the process, but there could have been an earthquake and the woman would have remained asleep.

After placing her lover on the bed, she laid down next to her, momentarily forgetting about the unlocked car and open front door. Emma stroked Regina's cheek gently.

"I love you" She whispered to the brunette's sleeping form before getting up to start dinner she knew Henry would be craving when he woke up.

* * *

Henry dubbed the four weeks after Regina's surgery before she went to the audiologist, The Wretched Weeks of Waiting.

He also decided, out of the goodness of his heart, as well as his stomach, that during these four weeks Regina needed to be treated like a queen. And to Henry, queens liked to eat ice cream. Lots of ice cream.

While the whole family attempted to keep cool and be reasonable about what to expect, the chance that Regina would be able to hear sent all three of their heads spinning with the possibilities.

But still, in the pit of Regina's stomach, remained that clutching feeling of dread. _What if it didn't work_? She refused to let herself explore the possibilities.

The only thing that seemed to calm her down, was her daily life with Emma and Henry. The domestication that the three had easily slipped into made her feel whole again, complete.

Some days she would go to sleep at night and think, _I could relive that day over and over for the rest of my life and be happy_.

The fact that she could say that now, while she was still deaf, gave her hope that no matter what the outcome was, it would be okay.

* * *

"The Wretched Weeks of Waiting are overrrrrrrrr" Henry screamed while throwing his hands up in the air. Emma shook her head and looked around the parking lot to see if anyone was staring at her overdramatic son. Apparently they had more important things to worry about, because they all continued on their way as if nothing had happened.

Regina squeezed Emma's hand for support as she pulled the blonde forward to follow Henry, who was jogging to wards the entrance of the building where Regina's audiologist's office was. The building was filled with different types of medical and health services. Regina dragged her hand down the directory that stood in the middle of the lobby, tapping when she saw Dr. Laura Klim, Audiologist, 6th floor.

"6th floor, Henry" Emma called out to the boy who was already standing at the elevator. He had so much energy it was like Christmas all over again.

Regina, on the other hand was practically bursting with butterflies. Every single part of her felt like jello, and she was suddenly self conscious about the choppy hair that was still growing in after her surgery. Emma knew Regina was freaking out, she could see it in her eyes, which is why she clutched onto her hand that much tighter.

The hallway outside of the elevator was expertly decorated. Though it made no sense at all, it put Regina at ease. Which happened to be a good thing because once checked in, she was immediately ushered in the audiology room. Henry and Emma (just for the time being they told her) remained in the waiting room.

"I'm Dr. Klim. Nice to meet you." A short blonde woman said to Regina as she stood up from behind her desk. Dr. Klim had a gentle face that could have calmed an angry lion.

Regina, since she didn't have a piece of paper or a notepad with her just smiled and shook Dr. Klim's outstretched hand. She sat awkwardly in the chair across the desk as Dr. Klim opened up her file.

"So it says here you choose not to speak?" Again with the gentle face. Regina nodded, hoping the woman wasn't going to take the time they had together to try to force her to speak because it wasn't going to happen, but Dr. Klim just kept reading over the file after glancing back down.

"You read lips very well though and sign too. Is that correct?" Another nod from Regina.

Seamlessly, Dr. Klim switched from speaking to signing as she continued to ask Regina the rest of her questions. Though Regina figured she shouldn't be too impressed, hearing or lack there of, was the woman's job after all, being around people that signed still baffled her. It was just so…easy to communicate when they did.

She had gone all her life feeling like there was a giant barrier she had to cross over to interact with others and once it was gone, she felt liberated. Almost confusingly so, like she didn't know what to do with all the freedom.

'And you got a cochlear implant in your left ear four weeks ago?'

'Yes.'

'Alright, let's take a look at that and just make sure it's all healed up.' Dr. Klim got up from her chair behind the desk and kneeled down to where Regina was sitting, pushing Regina's hair back slightly to get a good look at the surgical spot before returning to her chair.

'Okay, so what we're going today is activate the device. When I turn it on, I'm going to put some headphones on you that will produce noise only through the ear with the device. This will allow you to get used to sound traveling straight to your ear. If that goes well, we'll work with sound traveling form a different spot in the room.'

Regina watched 's hands move expertly as she prepared Regina for what was about to come. Regina's hands though were shaking tremendously. She wrung them together in an effort to make them still. It didn't work.

Whatever she had been feeling in those last four weeks had been completely forgotten and replaced solely by nerves. Stomach busting, heart palpitating, sweaty nerves.

'During this meeting, I'm not going to talk out loud. I'm only going to sign so that any sound you focus on hearing won't get confused or jumbled with the sound of my voice. And last, you can take these.'

Dr. Klim lifted up a pair of headphones that were connected to her computer and Regina placed them on her couldn't stop herself from wondering how clean they were. Without notice, Dr. Klim's swiftly walked around the table once more and fiddled with the device behind Regina's ear before returning to her seat.

'Your device is activated now. The sound clip I'm going to play will be a few minutes long. The point of it is to just allow your brain to begin to sort of the sound and make sense of it. If you start to hear it, give me a signal' Dr. Klim finished signing just before her face spread in a soft smile. She scrolled through her computer and opened up a link, her mouse hovering over the play symbol.

Regina's heart thumped so hard she was convinced that would be the thing she would hear. She attempted a smile back at the kind woman, but her face was so pained in all of her distress that it came out more like a grimace.

Dr. Klim's lips just pressed together tighter in her smirk that told Regina she knew something Regina didn't. Before Regina could ask, she saw the audiologist's finger finally press down on the mouse.

* * *

Regina tightened her hands together and breathed in shakily. At first, she felt like her ear was vibrating. But once she focused on the vibrations, they changed. Soon, high pitched screeching was traveling into her ear sporadically, gradually becoming less sharp sounding and more full.

After ten seconds, the sounds began to develop and Regina recognized the noises as voices.

While Dr. Klim hadn't received the hand signal to alert her that Regina was now hearing the sounds, she could tell from the look of awe on the woman's face that she was hearing something.

The voices which were first just varying patterns of noise began to make sense in Regina's brain as it slowly worked to comprehend the speaking portion of what she was hearing.

"_Week…over…time"_ Regina squinted her eyes, desperately begging her brain to catch up, to focus, to work, so that she could understand all of what she was hearing.

After a little while, Dr. Klim checked the time on the clip. One minute and two seconds. Based on the type of patient Regina was, having been able to hear in childhood, she predicted that Regina would begin to fully comprehend the voices she was hearing anytime now. And because Dr. Klim was the best of the best, she was right.

"_Okay, so we should probably start over."_ Regina heard a tiny voice that sounded slightly squeaky.

"_Yeah, it's after the first minute. Maybe she can hear this clearly now."_ Another voice spoke, this one still light and still higher pitched, but more full. It was beautiful voice, whoever it was, Regina decided.

"_Here we go. Once again, Henry."_ The fuller voice said cheerily. Regina jerked a cupped hand to cover her mouth. Her eyes immediately tearing as her face scrunched together to keep its composure. That was Emma. That beautiful voice was Emma's.

_"Okay! From the top! Hey Mom, it's me Henry"_ The tears pooling in Regina's eyes began flying over her lids, dropping onto her lap. She covered her mouth tighter with her hand so that no noise would escape and distract her from hearing her son's voice.

"_..And it's me, Emma"_

"_When Emma made the appointment for this visit the doctor asked us what we thought you would want to hear first for your test. She was like she can listen to any music, or maybe a TV show, and we were like no way. So we made you this video so that we could show you the best sounds in like five minutes. Or however long we have."_

As Henry continued to speak, Regina began to differentiate between the two voices on the clip freely, knowing immediately who had said what.

"_This is her first time hearing your voice kid and you've already said like about six times." _

Regina's chest shook slightly as sobs threatened to rip out of her throat.

"_Hey! No I haven't!" _Henry protested before there was a muffling noise_._

Regina imagined Henry shoving Emma playfully which seemed to happen between those two.

"_You haven't got a chance. I'm a ninja!_" Emma threatened as she chuckled, Regina's eyes opened wider, her ears straining to hear more of the laugh that she so desperately wanted to know.

_"We'll see if you're still a ninja when I'm tickling you…"_ Henry screamed before there was another muffled crash followed by Emma's laughter floating freely and loudly through the headphones.

Regina had never loved that boy's mischievous nature more than she did in that moment. The tears in Regina's eyes started up again. She subconsciously placed the melodious sound she was hearing now into every memory she had of Emma laughing. She dubbed each of the versions so that she would never remember seeing Emma laugh without the sound accompanying it.

_"Okay, Okay. Focus!"_

Regina could almost imagine Emma holding up both hands to her face, as if visually focusing helped her brain focus as well.

"_So, Mom we're going to show you some cool sounds, but while talking still cause our voices are the coolest of all._" Henry joked, but Regina wholeheartedly agreed.

_"Alright, this is the sound of me calling you babe, because I know you like it so much….BABE."_ A smile grew behind Regina's hand which still covered her mouth.

"_This is what you sound like when you and Emma are kissing and being gross._" Henry made exaggerated squeaking noises while smashing his lips together sucking air through them.

Brilliant while teeth were now showing through Regina's grin. She lowered her hand from her mouth and placed it on the headphones, willing the noises to keep coming through.

_"This is what Henry sounds like when he's snoring"_ Emma made a rumbling noise that originated from the back of her throat. Henry giggled and attempted to copy Emma. The two cracked up, causing Regina to begin to laugh softly, tears still spilling over as her eyes squinted together.

"_No wait I've got a good one, this is what Emma sounds like when she's singing"_ An awful and very screechy noise came out of Henry's mouth and Regina decided she could go her entire life without hearing that ever again.

_"For the record, that's not what I sound like."_

_"Yes it is."_

_"No it's not,"_ Normally Regina would roll her eyes at the childishness of the two, but right now she could listen to them go back and forth for hours.

_"Oh, Henry we have to go. The doctor said only four minutes."_

_"Okay, bye Mom!"_

_"Bye Regina, We love you!"_

The clip ended. Regina looked traitorously at Dr. Klim for taking the perfect voices away. Dr. Klim looked at Regina's obvious face and smiled, signing to her, as she had promised.

'There will be more of that, don't worry.'

Dr. Klim left to headphones on Regina's ears and went to the door where she ushered Henry and Emma in.

Both of them were grinning and stood awkwardly against the wall. Emma was isolated from the wall and directed to stand in the middle of the room while Dr. Klim whispered something to her.

After, the audiologist walked over to Regina and took off the headphone before signing to her.

'Emma is going to say your name now and since your ears and brain have been warmed up it should be relatively easy' Regina nodded and wiped the old tears away from her eyes, smiling embarrassedly as Emma grinned at her like a lovesick teenager.

Dr. Klim gave Emma a nod.

Regina wondered if she'd be able to control herself from jumping the blonde once she heard her speak in person.

Emma opened her mouth and said as clearly as she could, "Regina?"

Regina waited to hear her name slip from her lover's lips.

When she saw Emma's lips move, she waited patiently to hear the breathtaking voice she had heard through the headphones.

She even waited after the patience had worn off.

It never came.

* * *

**...What doesn't kill you makes you stronger?**

**To the readers that like angst: BAM, there ya go. **

**To the realists: see section on angst readers.**

**To the fluff lovers: bear with me here folks. This will end happy and fluffy. Like cotton candy fluffy.**

**Thanks for all the support! ****Reviews are love!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**A/N: Yeah, yeah I know you guys hate me... but just give me a chance to make it up to you!**

**Disclaimer ahead of time: all cochlear implant accuracy will be pretty shoddy. I'll do the best I can, but I'm not promising anything. In fact, this chapter is dependent on original ideas and not on patient experience. **

**Sooo.. here we go. :)**

* * *

The doctors compared Regina's implant to kindling a fire with wet grass. A spark would catch on Regina's auditory nerve only flicker away seconds later.

They explained that the reason Regina had been able to hear so long and consistently at the audiologist's office was because her auditory nerve hadn't been used in decades. It had, in a way, charged up on power over all those years, giving Regina a good five minutes of active use.

According to them, the chances of her auditory nerve sparking back up and activating the transmitter from time to time were pretty good, but they had no idea when, or if, it would ever happen again.

Keep the implant in, they said.

Give it a chance, they said.

You're lucky, they said.

Regina felt anything but lucky. She was feeling a lot of things swirling around inside her, but none of them came even close to lucky. The fact that she had heard Emma and Henry's voices, only to have them ripped away left her feeling defeated and betrayed.

Yet, there was also an unexpected feeling of relief that settled within her. The clutching dread that had filled in her stomach before the surgery had not been, she realized, based on fear her implant wouldn't work. It had been based on fear that it would work.

While the transition from deaf to not seemed simple and beneficial to any hearing person for Regina it would involve completely starting her life over. Everything she knew about anything would be changed.

While the isolated voices of her two loves provided instant joy and comfort, the entire concept of being placed in an environment with constantly competing noises that she wouldn't recognize sent her stomach plummeting.

It would be like dragging someone who had been in a pitch black cave for twenty years out into the world, and showing them everything there was to see at once. Most likely, the person would retreat back into the cave for comfort despite the new, bright world being shown to them. At least for the time being.

Regina may have longed to see the outside world, but she was comfortable in her cave. She knew her cave.

It didn't matter if Regina was ready or not to hear the outside world she soon discovered, because the doctors tuned out to be right. Her implant did catch every once and awhile and activate her hearing spontaneously. Though, it would only last a few seconds, and would often would result in a loud screeching noise that made her cringe.

She would be working at her desk and all of the sudden the tapping sound she made on her keyboard would travel noisily into her ear, causing her to jump a mile off her seat.

She would be at a meeting and her auditory nerve would spark causing the speakers voice to blast and rattle in her head.

All the sounds occurred so loudly and distorted that each one would send her into a small panic attack that would take a few minutes to recover from.

So she returned to the doctors where they told her with time, the bursts would get more pleasant, the distortion would go away, the volume would even out. They sent her on her way, repeating the same mantra.

Keep the implant in, they said.

Give it a chance, they said.

You're lucky, they said.

At this point, the relief of the failed implant she had experienced earlier was gone. It was now replaced by an undying detestation of the device. She hated the goddamn implant. She swore after every episode that she would take it out and crush it beneath her car tires.

But whether because she was practical, or sentimental, day after day she put the stupid thing back on.

* * *

Through this time, Emma and Henry supported Regina as best as they could. Thank god, Emma thought, Regina had grown enough before the surgery to lean on them in her pain rather than distance herself from them.

They provided any comfort they thought of, giving her space when needed, being there when wanted, but Regina seemed to have lost the fight within her.

And so, to remedy this, Emma and Henry met alone one day at the diner for lunch. The goal being to come up with a master plan to cure Regina of the slump she was in.

"Emma, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know kid. We have to do something though…"

They both sat glumly sipping milkshakes, staring into space. Their minds almost audibly whizzing from working so hard.

"We have to show her that just cause she can't hear doesn't mean she's not great."

"Or missing out on anything" Emma added with a loud slurp of her milkshake.

"I think she's just not comfortable in her own skin right now. She used to be." Emma looked at her son and knitted her eyebrows together.

"Are you sure your twelve years old?" Henry nodded his head up and down at the question Emma asked all too often, while a brief smile flashed over his face. It was fleeting though, and the two turned back to racking their brains.

"We could take her to the city?"

"Nah."

"We could go on vacation to the beach?"

"Ehh."

"We could pretend to be blind so she wouldn't be the only one missing out on a sense. We could blindfold oursel-"

"I don't think she'd appreciate us knocking over all her interior decorating in our efforts to cheer her up."

"'Yeah, you're right."

"I don't think having her run away to a different place is going to help either. I 've tried that, doesn't work as well as you'd like it to."

"Hi, uh, sorry to interrupt." Ruby burst out as she stood stiffly next to their table, her hands flipping her waitress notepad around mindlessly. It was extremely unRuby-like to be so fidgety and nervous.

"You're not interrupting anything. What's up?" Emma smiled slightly at the woman, grateful to have a small break from thinking so hard.

"So at the Christmas party Regina mentioned something about going to business school."

"Yeah, her parents made her go. She almost finished too, was only a couple of credits away when she realized she didn't want to do it anymore." Emma explained while lifting her head up from its previously permanent spot over her straw.

"That's what I thought. I'm kind of maybe thinking about taking some online courses for business school, and I thought she could help me out."

If it had been months earlier, Emma would have come up with any excuse in the book to convince Ruby it wasn't a good idea. Yet if it had been a couple of months earlier, Ruby never would have asked for Regina's help in the first place.

"I'm sure she'd help you out. Want me to tell her you asked?"

"Well, I already asked her if she would help me with some of my classes."

"Oh, then what are you asking?" Emma glanced at Henry who looked just as confused as she did.

"I thought maybe you would teach me…some sign language. So that it would be easier when we talked about it, ya know?" Ruby's cheeks flushed a light pink as she waited for Emma and Henry to answer.

But the mother and son duo were too busy grinning and high fiving each other secretly under the table to notice. Henry piped up in his adorable, squeaky voice.

"Yeah, we'll help you. I'm actually better than Emma though so you might want to listen to me more."

"Hey! You had like four years of practice. I'm going on six or seven months here."

"Doesn't matter, I'm better!" Heny protested while Emma just stuck out her tongue. It was difficult to tell who was the child between them sometimes.

"So, you'll help me?" Ruby interrupted, wanting to make sure that's what she should get out of the whole ordeal.

"Totally. When do you want to start?"

"I was thinking maybe tonight? Here, at the diner? I get off from my shift at five and then Granny, and the new busboy she hired will work until close. So we can just do it here, and then my thank you to you will be free dinner."

"Sweet!" Henry pumped his fist up and down and returned to sucking his milkshake dry in excitement.

"So we'll see you back here at 5?" Emma confirmed before throwing a few bills down and tilting her head toward Henry. He took one last slurp and skipped out the diner.

* * *

Emma and Henry went through the day happily, realizing finally at quarter to five that Regina was going to want some explanation to why they were leaving her at home to go have dinner. And they couldn't tell her the truth. That would spoil the extravagance of introducing another person that knew sign language into her life, even if it was at a basic level.

With the clock at ten minutes to five, Regina walked casually downstairs. Emma and Henry looked at each other frantically.

"What are we going to say?" Emma whined while watching Regina's feet hit a step lower with every second.

"I don't know!"

"What does she hate?" Emma was frantically running through every moment she'd ever had with Regina, filtering through for times when she had showed utter distaste for something.

"Dirt!"

"Baseball!" Emma screamed back at Henry, her eyes pleading for him to keep coming up with ideas.

"Pistachio ice cream!"

"We can't just say, oh sorry Regina, we're going to get Pistachio ice cream only!"

"Uh…Mary Margaret"

"Sti-"

They both looked at each other.

"Mary Margaret!"

Just in time, Regina rounded into the kitchen where the two acted casual the best they could. Regina didn't buy it.

'What's going on?' She signed while her eyes narrowed. These two were up to no good. Emma and Henry looked at each other and shuffled around before Henry started to sign.

'Mary Margaret wants to have dinner. She said she misses Emma, and I wanted to go so I was just asking her if I could.'

Henry knew better than to put on his pouty eyes, even though they were effective. He was pretty sure the Mary Margaret ploy would work on it's own.

Sure enough, it did. If there was one thing Regina was consistent about, it was her hatred for the pixie haired woman. Emma didn't really understand it, she wasn't the most likeable sometimes, but she was too mild mannered to really hate.

'You can go Henry. I'm not sure why you'd want to, but go ahead. I have to finish up some work tonight anyway.' Regina signed with her lips pursued.

It took Henry and Emma about five seconds flat after Regina's approval before they disappeared out the door.

* * *

Once they got to the diner, Ruby was already waiting in a booth.

"Hey Rubes."

"Hi Ruby!" The two slid into the both across from Ruby.

"Why don't we order first Henry, and then we can eat while we teach her."

"Sounds good to me."

The small boy ordered faster than he ever had in his life and got right to work teaching Ruby some basic hand motions.

They started easy: hello, goodbye, how are you, you, me, basic words anyone would start with when learning a language. Ruby was a fast study, Emma could tell that for sure. And she had such a will to learn.

For someone who had been a waitress almost all her life, Emma wondered if she had previously kept her drive bundled up inside of her and now she was latching onto sign language to release all of the motivation that had grown so large within her.

When their food was delivered, they pointed to various things on their plates, showing Ruby the corresponding hand motion for them.

Just as Ruby was about to learn the sign language version of her name, August walked by.

"Hey guys! What ya up to?" He asked cheerily with his motorcycle helmet wedged under his arm.

Not hearing August approach, Ruby kept repeating the sign language version of 'I walked the dog down the street' while saying it aloud. Emma had looked up to greet August, but Henry's eyes remained trained on Ruby, making sure she was doing the motion right.

"Ruby's learning sign language so she can talk to Regina about-" Ruby snapped out of her trance and gave Emma a pointed look that told her not to go on any futher.

"About stuff. Just in general" August would have called Emma's bluff, but was too busy watching Ruby's hands move as well.

"What does that mean?" He asked as he put his helmet down in the booth next to them and pulled over a chair, joining it on to the end of the table.

"Can you guys teach me? That's pretty cool." He said before receiving an answer to his first question. His eyes were still on Ruby who had moved on to 'I ate the burger, and it was delicious.'

"Sure!" Henry did the motions that Ruby was doing while separating them out and explaining what each one meant. He was a natural born teacher.

Emma looked on proudly as both Ruby and August focused their eyes on their own hands and moved them hesitantly. If sign language was having the same effect on them that it had on her, right about now, they would realize they immediately wanted to know everything. And fast.

"What else?" August looked up after he had mastered that sentence, curiosity growing in his eyes.

"What do you want to say?" Henry asked while resting his hands on the table.

"Hm… I want to say…" August looked around the diner and saw Archie walking in the diner, " I wanna say "How was business today? " Henry signed the sentence and watched as August tried to copy it, messing up a few of the signs. Henry showed him again and this time August copied it verbatim.

"Hey Archie!" August screamed from his sitting position at the end of the table. Archie looked over as was shrugging off his coat.

'How was cooking today?' August signed cockily. Emma and Henry snickered into their hands at the mistake. Archie smiled crookedly and readjusted his glasses.

"You know how to sign?"

"No, but I'm learning. It's really cool. Here, try it" August leaned over his chair and pulled another one towards the table for Archie.

"Oh, well I was meeting Michael over there for a beer, but I'm sure he'd want to learn as well. Michael! Come over here!" Archie motioned to the mechanic that was slouching tiredly in a booth. The man heaved himself up from his booth and sauntered over to a newly pulled up chair around the now very crowded table.

"We're learning sign language, wanna learn?" Archie asked while adjusting his glasses once again.

"Uh...yeah sure. Actually, that's perfect because I have to go over some road work proposals with Regina and maybe if I get good enough, this will make it easier for her. God knows her hand must get exhausted from all that writing."

Emma's jaw fell to the floor. For being a dirty, sweaty, generally poor mannered guy, Michael seemed to be one of the only ones in this town with his head on straight.

In all the time she'd been here, not one person had taken the time to think about how hard it might be for Regina to converse with all these people. They only thought about how hard it was for them to communicate with a deaf person.

But now, as she looked around the table, almost everyone nodded in agreement at his words. Whether they knew it or not, they were all gathered around that table for one person, and one person only. Regina.

"So what are you learning now?" Michael looked at Henry and Emma whose faces were turning red at all the smiling they were doing. They slowly tilted their heads to face each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Henry asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm thinking we just figured out a way to cheer Regina up."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**A/N: Surprise, double update day! No reason, just cause :)**

* * *

After months of trying to be positive, Regina was ready to call quits with the implant. The quality of the outbursts of sound weren't getting better.

She cursed her brain for allowing such clear reception the first time, and failing her all the others. She couldn't bring herself to unwish hearing all together though because that would include unhearing Henry and Emma.

Their voices were the only things that floated effortlessly around in her head. They calmed her when things got rough.

So Regina set a date where she decided she would turn off the implant and never turn it on again. But on the very date she had set, fate seemed to finally step in.

She had gone to the boardwalk during her lunch break and sat alone on a bench above the beach. It was a beautiful day, despite the slightly chilly temperature.

She stared out at the horizon, watching the boats move slowly across it. She shifted her legs from their previous position, now crossing one over the other, one arm thrown over the back of the bench. She tilted her head back to capture some of the sun's warmth on her face.

And that's when she heard it. It might have only been fifteen seconds tops before she was faced with silence again, maybe less, but Regina heard something. It wasn't loud, or distorted, or resembled anything close to a screeching noise.

It exactly the opposite. Regina focused on the noise entering her ears and quickly begun to seek out its source. The sound was calming, somehow, and it relaxed her immediately.

Her head continued to jerk around looking for anything that could be the cause. It only took straight ahead before she realized it was the ocean. The waves, specifically.

What she heard were the waves crashing along the shore. And for once, when the sound stopped, she didn't get frustrated or angry.

Instead, she felt what all those doctors had been telling her to feel, lucky.

She had gotten so caught up in where she wanted to be, that she forgot where she had came from. She had been deaf for twenty-five years. Twenty-five years of total silence, and she had just been able to hear, for a brief time, a sound that people traveled hours to hear.

While normal hearing people's heads were cluttered with sounds bouncing around inside them, the part of her brain ued for remembering sounds was decently empty. Besides the voices of Henry and Emma, and now the waves all it knew was silence. This made it easy for her to recall and replay sounds whenever she wanted.

So Regina decided to take probably the worst thing that had ever happened to her, and make it one of the best things.

She didn't tell anyone that the periods of hearing had improved, not even Emma. She kept this for herself, allowing her brain to slowly construct a mosaic of the world around her in secret.

One day, she heard herself rustling some papers. She stopped and smiled. Slowly, she ran her finger over the paper, focusing on every detail she could. The sound went away a couple seconds later, but throughout the day, Regina found her brain dubbing her actions, the rustling sound repeating in her head whenever she handled paper.

In a matter of a couple weeks, the brunette had added the sound of breathing, clinking of silverware, wind rushing past her ear, and the sound of the Phillip's voice explaining Storybrooke's finances during a meeting, which Regina cursed for not being Emma or Henry's, to her repertoire.

At least now Regina understand why the man, who happened to be a chauvinistic pig, got turned down by all the women in Storybrooke. His voice was as whiny as…well she didn't know what it was as whiny as yet, but she was hopeful she would one day.

* * *

On the other side of town, Henry and Emma were concocting their own plan to pull Regina out of her depression, oblivious to the fact that the woman was already doing it herself.

After that night at the diner, the two came to conclusion of what Regina needed to make the town into a place of comfort for her. They were going to teach as many people as they could sign language via their new sign language club.

The only rule being that Regina wasn't allowed to know about it. Which went along with the whole surprises of grandeur that Henry and Emma lived for.

They weren't sure how many people would be interested. They knew the town as a whole wasn't aware that she had gotten failed implant surgery, but they assumed it had spread as gossip. Maybe it would evoke some sympathy and people would show up.

Emma didn't have really high hopes for the townsfolk, but Henry did and she wasn't about to crush his dreams without trying.

On the night of the first meeting, more people than Emma or Henry could have imagined showed up. People were still filing into the auditorium fifteen minutes after the meeting was supposed to start. Henry and Emma traded glances with each other.

"I think we're going to need some professional help." Emma whispered to the boy while scanning around the room, there had to be almost a hundred people here already.

The blonde patted the boy on the shoulder, whispered something in his ear and told him she'd be right back.

Henry walked up to the speaker's stand at the head of the room, stepped on a box to give him some height, and lowered the microphone to his mouth. He tapped it, two loud booms filling the room, the talking slowly dying out.

"Hello. I'm Henry, Regina's son. So Emma is talking to someone right now, but why don't we go around and kind of say what you want to get out of this, or why you're here or something."

Everyone looked around, waiting for someone else to speak up first. The silence was almost deafening and no one even dared to stir in their seat.

Finally, Michael stood up.

"Hi, uh, I'm learning sign language so that I can communicate with Regina better on road work projects. I hate emailing, but we had kind of left her no choice, so maybe now that will change." Michael sat down and puffed out his chest, determined to still look manly despite the fact he probably had the kindest heart out of all of them.

Henry leaned over to the microphone, his mouth getting too close and touching it when he spoke.

"Anyone else?" Henry looked around and everyone seemed to be trying their best to avoid eye contact.

"Okay, I'll go then," Henry continued, fiddling around with the corner of the stand while he talked, "I learned sign language because Regina's my Mom and there's a lot more to her than just being deaf. She's like the coolest if you get to know her. It took me a little while to realize it. I thought she was just always so strict just to be mean, but it turns out she loved me and just didn't really know how to show it. But once I could sign with her I found out that she's really funny, and she makes all these jokes and she does them with a straight face and you don't even know she's joking, but then you realize it and you can't stop laughing."

Henry chuckled mid speech, remembering the countless times in the past months he and his mothers had tears running down their faces from laughing so hard.

He glanced sideways at Emma who was standing slightly outside the door talking on the phone. She shot him a thumbs up.

"…And as for Emma. She learned sign language, honestly, so she could fight with my Mom more. When they first met that's all they did, was fight, and Emma said it wasn't fair for her to be able to yell if my Mom could only write back. She wanted to level to playing field, she said. So if you fight with my Mom a lot too you could learn and then see what she's really got cause most of the time she doesn't really put down her really good comebacks since they take too long to write."

Everyone sitting in the chairs listening to Henry chuckled. Some nudged each other and threw knowing looks referring to the sassiness of their mayor.

"And then Emma fell in love with her, and I'm not saying you guys will fall in love with her. I mean, please don't cause I really like my family right now," again, everyone laughed at the boy who was slowly winning over their hearts, "but maybe you could become friends with her? I think she would like more friends. Okay uh, I guess that's all I have to say."

Henry pushed the microphone back up and began to step down on the booth when he saw Ruby stand up, her cheeks flushed.

"I'm going to business school online and I know that a lot of you guys don't think I can do it because I'm just a waitress, but when I told Regina, she didn't have a doubt in the world that I could. I want to learn so that I can repay her for agreeing to help me with some classes." Ruby sat down after rushing out her words in one breath.

She was rarely nervous, but talking about her hopes and dreams put her on edge since there were so many people that doubted her.

After Ruby, everyone seemed to have summoned the courage and multiple people began to stand at once and explain why they wanted to learn sign language. And in every single one of the stories, Regina was involved.

Emma walked into the room from her phone call and stood next to Henry, putting her hand on his shoulder proudly. He looked up and she winked at him before they both turned to listen to the seemingly endless people now waiting to talk.

"I want to learn because Regina used to be really snappy all the time, but ever since she met Emma she always leaves a note on her table telling me how delicious my food is. If having one more additional person to talk to in sign language can make her that much happier then I'm gonna do it." Granny nodded resolutely before sitting back down next to Ruby.

"My kids just told me that a couple years ago, you know when Bernie, the bus driver, used to be so grumpy and careless that he would almost run over the kids while picking them up," everyone groaned remembering exactly what she was referring to, "well apparently Regina saw him almost hit one of my sons on morning and she walked on the bus and wrote him a note. They said he started crying and apologizing and he came back the next day completely changed. That woman gets things done and I want to be able to sign so I can thank her." The woman sat down to various cheers from many mothers in the room.

The list just kept going and going as almost everyone explained why they were there today.

"She's the best mayor this town's ever seen."

"She's super bad ass and I pretended to be her when I needed the courage to leave my awful husband."

"She built that whole playground on the beach. My kids love it there."

"I talked to her for ten minutes at the Christmas party while she wrote notes and she was really funny."

"Just the other day she gave me her scarf because I spilled coffee all over my shirt before work."

"She's the only one in this town that appreciates good wine."

Emma and Henry stood at the front of the room, their eyes misting as they listened to person after person.

August stood up in the back and belted, "And she's crazy hot!" with a mischievous look on his face, staring straight at Emma. Emma took a step to the microphone and hovered her mouth over it.

"Are you aware I carry a gun around on a daily basis, August?" She replied with a crooked smile. Everyone laughed as they looked between the two foster siblings.

"Well then you might as well arrest me, cause that woman is smoking," He joked, knowing exactly how to rile Emma up.

"Oh that's it. I'm gonna kill you," The blonde playfully threatened while she shook her head and scrunched her nose.

The tension that had been in the room before had dissipated and everyone laughed easily.

The laughing ceased at once when Mary Margaret, who had been standing hidden near the back walked forward near the front. It was so silent that you could have heard a pin drop. Everyone was aware of the never-ending feud between the two women.

She cleared her throat, " I want to learn sign language because even though Regina and I disagree most of the time, she's still a person, and every person has the right to be able to feel comfortable where they live. She's been living in a place where she had to make an effort to communicate with all of us, it's just not right." Mary Margaret looked up into Emma's eyes after she had finished talking.

Mary Margaret smiled apologetically and Emma returned it, 'Thank you' Emma mouthed. The pixie haired woman just nodded in response and walked back to her spot at the back of the room.

Once it seemed that almost everyone had talked, Emma leaned her mouth to the microphone.

"Alright. Thank you everyone. Just, thank you. So the way we're going to do this is every meeting we'll split up into groups. Henry and I will practice with some groups, while one large group learns new words and phrases. I just got off the phone with the sign language coach that taught me, Mrs. Hamilton, and she'd be willing to come and teach on Tuesday and Thursday nights from 7-8:30. Kids are welcome too, they actually learn it faster I've found,"

Emma threw a look at Henry who smiled cockily. She shook her head and continued, "And you'll all be masters in no time. Mrs Hamilton's got like a million years of experience, and she's super great. We're going to leave a bucket in the back, if you could leave a few dollars to help us pay for her to come, we'd greatly appreciate it. Anything else Henry?"

"Next Tuesday! Get everyone to come. And don't forget, don't tell my Mom!"

When he finished everyone began to stand up and exit through the doors, throwing dollar bills and any loose change in the bucket by the door. After everyone had left, Emma and Henry looked in the bucket.

"Holy…" Emma began as she reached her hand into the sea of money.

"We're gonna have to count it all, aren't we?" Henry whined to Emma who just nodded with a smirk on her face.

"I'm sure you could find a devilishly handsome man to help you out," August said from behind. They whipped around and Henry hugged August.

"Hey Uncle August." August practically broke his face he grinned so wide.

It was a new thing he and Henry were trying out, having Henry call him Uncle, and so far he was loving it. Just like Emma, he hadn't had any family growing up, so to gain some, even through form of a simple name change excited him tremendously.

"Hey August," Emma punched him softly on the shoulder, "thanks for in there" she added after he had punched her back.

"Yeah I'm sure you're really thankful I hit on your woman and caused a scene. I was just messing you know, right? Cause I wouldn't dream about breaking up the town's hottest lesbian couple."

"Oh but you'd break up the town's hottest straight couple?"

"Most definitely…" He said with a devilish grin while Emma rolled her eyes.

"Well for now could you make yourself useful and help us count the money?"

"Think we're going to have enough?" Henry asked with wide eyes.

"I think we could hire Mrs. Hamilton for the rest of her life with all this money." Emma mumbled while scooping bills up and trying to organize them into a pile.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**A/N: We're slowly getting near the end folks. I hope you've enjoyed the direction I've taken it. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The entire town was abuzz with talk of sign language club. It had become something that almost the entire town participated in.

People were getting so into the club that a group of guys had a bet going to see who could sign a conversation with Henry for five minutes without slipping up or forgetting anything. Walking around, you would see various people practicing to themselves or to each other.

It seemed that something like this was exactly what the town needed to pull themselves together. Henry and Emma could not have been more thrilled. Throughout their day they would be using sign language for almost half of it, simply because people kept asking them for practice.

Henry would walk into school and his teacher would ask him if he did his homework last night in sign language.

People started making calls to Emma, saying it was an emergency and she would go running only to find out that they couldn't remember how to sign the color green or the word cat. Emma put a stop to that real fast.

With all the commotion going on, no one stopped to think how or if they had even kept the whole thing a secret from Regina.

Luckily, Regina had her own secret's right now. She didn't really have time to stop and think why Henry and Emma had suddenly joined a baseball league that met on Tuesday and Thursday nights…in the dark. The reason being that during these times, Regina left Storybrooke for lessons of her own.

After accepting the fact that she would never be able to hear in a fully functional way, Regina returned to her audiologist gave her option in terms of learning how to talk. Dr. Klim referred her to a speech pathologist, who introduced himself as Budd.

Budd was a middle-aged hippie who spoke with perfect annunciation and told it like it was. When he would request Regina say a word, if she did it right, his praise was endless, but if it sounded a little off or was just completely wrong, he let her know. Regina appreciated this.

She, more than anyone, could understand tough love, and if she was going to get confident enough to speak in front of other people, she wanted to make sure she was doing it right.

After a couple of lessons, Budd taught her to put her hand over her mouth and feel the patterns of air coming out as she said a certain word. He would force her hand up to his mouth, and say a word. She would memorize the air that came out, and after, try to replicate it.

The whole appointment from a onlooker probably seemed pretty ridiculous. Sometimes they would say random words over and over, sounding like two crazy people attempting a meaningless conversation.

"Popcorn!" Budd threw his hands up in the air with emphasis.

"Popcorn" Regina repeated, her hand inches away from her mouth and her eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Popcorn!"

"Popcorn"

Another technique Budd showed Regina was to feel the vibrations of her throat. These corresponded just as directly as the puffs of air. After a month, Regina had improved so rapidly that the two sat with either their hands in front of their mouths, or wrapped gently around their throats speaking back and forth.

And despite the slight aversion Regina might have had against the man from the beginning, they soon grew to have a great patient-doctor relationship. In fact, Regina became one of Budd's favorite patients. Her work ethic and natural ability to adjust her lips and throat to make an according sound made his work extremely easy and enjoyable.

* * *

In the meantime, while both sign language club and speech lessons were going on, both women were loving their lives together. The sign language club made Emma and Henry in a constantly good mood, and the speech lessons increased Regina's confidence so much that it was almost they had circled back to the lovesick teenage phase of a new relationship.

All of the sudden, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. To the point where it wasn't unusual for Regina to come to the station, pull Emma into the interrogation room, before pushing her against a wall and kissing her passionately. Emma had no idea what was going on, her and Henry hadn't even revealed their secret to Regina yet, but god, she was not complaining.

They had so much mind-blowing, goose-bump raising, emotionally connecting sex that whatever benefits those magazines claimed sex did for you, Emma was feeling all of them. Except well slept, she was definitely not feeling that.

Henry had noticed Regina's brighter disposition as well, in fact she even played his video game with him sometimes, despite being awful and feeling completely out of place. It was something he liked, so she decided to share it with him.

After a couple months of weekly sign language club meetings, most of the members could hold casual conversation with only a couple slip-ups. Henry and Emma decided to announce the culmination of all the practice. They came up with The Day of Silence. The idea being that most of the town wouldn't talk for an entire day. Instead, they would only sign. On this day, Regina would finally find out what everyone had been up to.

When Emma finally announced The Day of Silence at a sign language club meeting, everyone began chatting to the person next to them excitedly. Wednesday, May 10th was when it was scheduled. They had two weeks to pull it all together.

Soon, the Day of Silence grew into huge town event. The town collectively decided that at the end there'd be a huge party in the town hall.

Granny offered to bring free food for it.

The liquor store owner said he'd bring beer.

Some random guy said he had ten long tables they could put food on, which was sketchy, but Emma took him up on the offer anyway.

Henry jogged from person to person with a clipboard to see what they could bring to the party afterwards, almost exploding with excitement.

After their meeting, Henry and Emma began to sprint home, thinking Regina was going to notice they were a little late. Instead, Regina herself was rushing in the door, her speech lesson had gone late as well.

Tearing off her shoes and almost tripping in the process she climbed the steps two and a time. She had changed into a different dress on her way to the appointment and she knew Emma would notice it wasn't the one she had worn to work.

But before she could make her way up the stairs she felt a draft at her back. Whipping around, she saw Emma and Henry, out of breath. Emma was aware that she and Henry looked sketchy and not at all dressed for the baseball practice they were supposed to be at and her eyebrows knitted together nervously. So instead, she latched onto any other topic she could.

'Hey. Were you wearing that dress before?' She signed to Regina, not fully remembering if it had been the same dress or not. Regina's eyes widened and she sauntered back down the stairs, noticing that Henry had wandered into the kitchen.

'Why, you want it off already?' Regina signed as she came up and kissed Emma softly on the side of her neck. Emma's skin bristled pleasurably at the contact with Regina's lips.

Regina pulled away and Emma crashed her own lips into the other woman's, never getting enough. Regina brought her hands to Emma's hips and curled her fingers around the hem of Emma's shirt.

Emma heard Henry coming back from the kitchen, and pulled back slightly. Regina turned, knowing that Henry must be coming for Emma to pull away. The brunette turned her back, signing in front of her so Henry couldn't see it.

'We'll finish that…conversation we were having later.' She bit her lower lip to keep from smiling and turned around to make Henry's lunch for the morning.

* * *

After Regina and Emma did indeed "finish that conversation" they both lay naked on Regina's bed. Neither of them signed, they just lie there. Emma drew senseless patterns on Regina's palm. Regina enjoyed the complete content she was feeling, until, in a split second, she realized that now was the time.

Now was the time she was going to show Emma what she learned at her speech lessons. _But how?_ Should she just start talking? It didn't seem as right as it had only seconds ago. Regina spent ten minutes debating in her head whether she should or not.

'What are you thinking about?' Emma leaned up on her elbow and signed to Regina. Regina snapped out of her internal debate and rolled on her side.

'Nothing really. Just life' She lied with good intentions. Emma traced the outline of Regina's hip that led into her toned legs.

'You seem happy lately'

'Of course I'm happy, I have you' Regina inched her body closer to Emma's, still a few solid inches between them.

'I know. I just mean happier than before. I don't know.' Emma was stumbling over her words now that her body had slowly begun to feel the draw towards Regina's naked one.

'I am. Everything just seems to be going well. That's it.' Regina finished with a smile as she lifted her hand and traced her fingers down Emma's arm. The act was meant to comfort, but instead it was seriously turning Emma on.

'Well, let's keep it that way' Emma finished before slipping her arm underneath Regina's form and lofting Regina's body on top of her own. Regina laughed as she was pulled on top of Emma, delicately outlining Emma's lips with her finger as their bodies lay flush together.

'I love you,' Regina mouthed to the woman beneath her. She cursed herself repeatedly for mouthing it instead of saying it aloud. Now the moment was gone. Another time, she promised herself. The next time it was right. She would do it.

'I love you,' Emma mouthed back, completely unaware of the debate that was currently going on inside her lover.

* * *

**Read and review please please please. :D**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**A/N: I wasn't sure if I was going to have enough time to post tomorrow and I couldn't leave you all hanging, so here it is. This is the last chapter, folks. I want to thank everyone. You have all given me so much support throughout this story,and I can't express how much it's meant to me. As always, Enjoy :)**

* * *

May 10th had arrived. It was a Wednesday. Just as Emma had planned.

In fact, almost every thing about Regina's day had been planned. Last night, Emma had snuck her way into Regina's planner and changed things around the way she wanted it. She hoped the brunette wouldn't notice, and if she did, she hoped she wouldn't be too mad.

According to that planner, Regina had the busiest day of the year ahead of her. Everyone wanted to interact with her on The Day of Silence, so Emma had her lover running around town until the party.

When Regina woke up, Emma was already gone, something that was extremely unusual. But after rolling over on her side, She saw Emma had left her a note.

_Happy May 10__th__. I hope you have a good day. I had to go in early to work and I might have to stay a little late. I have a surprise planned for you at town hall at 7 pm. I'll meet you there. In the meantime could you run some errands? I meant to do them, but work is really kicking my butt right now. _

Regina read down the list. Geez, Emma wasn't kidding about the errands.

_Get your car inspected_

_Go buy some wine_

_Pick up a package from Granny_

_Drop off Henry's lunch at the reception desk_

_Pick up some of that Italian bread _

She had no idea how Emma thought she could fit this all in one day, in addition to getting her work done. She also had no idea how Emma's job was "kicking her butt", the crime rate in Storybrooke had been at or around zero for years now.

Nevertheless, she grabbed the list on her way out of her bedroom. While she slightly wanted to strangle the woman right now for loading this all on her plate, she also loved her to death, and she knew she'd finish the list because of it, even if she grumbled about it in the process.

* * *

The brunette decided to drop off Henry's lunch first, and turned left at the stoplight instead of right. She stepped out of the car, her five inch stilettos hitting the pavement as she walked up to the entrance of the school.

Whether it had been fate, knowing she'd be the center of attention today, or she just random luck, Regina wore a tight blue dress with an asymmetrical cut at the top. It was undoubtedly one of her most form fitting and form flattering outfits.

She pulled open the door to Henry's school, turning into the receptionist's office sharply.

With a friendly smile, Regina held out Henry's lunch to a woman behind the desk, and turned it slightly so the receptionist could see his name written on it. The receptionist didn't take it from Regina's hands though, instead she lifted her own hands up and began to sign.

'Did Henry forget his lunch again?'

Regina's entire body stilled in confusion. She wrinkled her forehead and tilted her head sideways, completely floored by the fact that this woman, had just signed to her. Signed. As in American Sign Language. With her hands. Without talking. To Regina. Who was deaf.

The receptionist chuckled a bit at how right Emma had been, she warned everyone that Regina would most likely look as if you had just grown another head in front of her. The key was to just keep going like nothing had happened. 'Whatever you do', Emma had said, 'just don't explain yourself.'

'I can just take that. I'll have Henry come pick it up after his class.' The receptionist added before taking the bag from Regina's still held out hand.

Regina realized her lips were parted and pressed them together, swiveling around on her heels unsurely. _What just happened? Did she know that woman? Had she just not known someone else in this town signed?_

She arrived at Michael's Auto Shop ten minutes later to get her car inspected. She figured she could run to the store and Granny's before picking up her car again and finally going to work. She'd be lucky if she made it there by eleven.

Michael walked out and rubbed his hand clean on a towel. Regina got out her notepad, but he put a hand up to stop her.

'What can I do for you Madame Mayor?' He signed expertly. He was by far the most skilled signer and not only knew the basics, but had taught himself most of the words he needed in his profession.

Regina reverted back to her reaction at the receptionist's desk. _Seriously, what was going on? _She knew for a fact that Michael hadn't known how to sign the last time she was here_._

She looked from side to side. For what, she had no idea. But somehow this felt like an episode of one of those pranking shows she, Emma, and Henry watched sometimes.

'I need to get my car inspected,' She reluctantly signed, waiting for a blank look of confusion to appear on his face. Instead, he nodded understandingly.

'Alright. Are we doing an oil change too?'

Regina kept giving Michael a dumb look, her jaw literally dropping a couple inches. After the pause became awkward, she forced her hands to move.

'No I think just the inspection will be fine.'

She practically ran away from the man, while her head kept spinning. _What. Was. Going. On_._ Am I dreaming?_

Within the next five minutes, she became legitimately convinced that this was a dream. She pinched herself to check, which was juvenile even for her, but she had no idea what else to do. Little did she know, her confusion was only beginning.

When she went to pick up the bread, a woman Regina had seen at Henry's school sometimes struck up a conversation through signing. She could tell the woman was relatively new to sign language since her movements were slow and deliberate, but it was a real conversation, and it had flowed pretty easily between them.

The baker who handed her the bread signed for her to have a good day.

The teenage boy at the register signed that the weather was nice out.

As people kept coming up and signing to her, Regina learned to control her outward confusion, instead responding naturally as if it wasn't the weirdest thing in the entire world that the whole town had seemingly learned sign language overnight.

As she was checking out, she casually looked around, just passing the time, and that's when she realized it. It wasn't just that people were signing to her, they were signing to each other.

Exiting out the grocery store, she seriously considered that the reality of her life right now was that she was currently stuck in the twilight zone or something like it.

When she entered the diner and saw everyone in THE ENTIRE diner signing including Granny, Regina lost her shit.

She sped walk to the sheriff's station, completely disregarding the fact that she hadn't picked up the package Emma had wanted her to. When she entered the doorway, she saw Emma and David signing to each other.

She motioned between the two of them, and then to out the window where other people were signing to each other, all while looking completely flustered.

Emma chuckled but she felt bad for the woman, she was obviously driving herself crazy. Emma knew she had been a fool to think that Regina would just go with it until the party tonight.

'Care to tell me what the hell is going on?' Regina signed, distressed, while she flopped into Emma's desk chair. Emma asked David to give them some time and he signed back, replying that it was just about time for his patrol.

'So…' Regina's eyes were wide in anticipation, and it looked as though she was two seconds from tearing her hair out. Emma sat in David's chair and rolled it over, placing both of her hands on Regina's cheeks before kissing her. Regina wasn't phased.

'Don't play dumb with me! Everyone in this fucking town is signing. People who can hear perfectly fine are signing to each other, and to me! I. Don't. Understand. And from the way you were smirking, I can tell you do. So explain it to me right now!'

Emma had a slightly puzzled look on her face.

'What?' Regina asked, motioning to Emma's face.

'I don't know what that hand motion means.' Emma admitted while repeating a motion Regina had used. Neither Mrs. Hamilton or Henry had ever taught it to her, and she'd never seen Regina use it before. Regina narrowed her eyes after she saw Emma repeat the hand motion.

'Seriously?'

'Seriously.'

Regina grabbed a notepad on Emma's desk and scribbled on it before holding it up to Emma.

_Fucking._ Regina had written on the pad. Emma raised her eyesbrows and smirked.

Regina rolled her eyes, knowing exactly the dirty path her girlfriend's mind had gone down.

'Okay, okay. I'll tell you. The Tuesday and Thursday baseball practices Henry and I had...'

Regina nodded, waiting for Emma to continue.

'Well…we aren't exactly on a baseball team…' Regina raised her eyebrows, _This ought to be good._

'We kind of formed a sign language club. And basically the whole town joined.'

Whatever Regina had been expecting Emma to say, it hadn't been that. For the tenth time today, the brunette was completely frozen from the outside in, her face was frozen, her heart stopped beating, her stomach felt suspended.

'The entire town has been learning sign language two times a week for like four months in secret?' She signed incredulously. Never in her life had she ever thought she would be asking that.

'Yeah.'

'And today you just decided to, what, show off your skills?'

'We made today The Day of Silence. Everyone is signing only. Actually, pretty much everyone learned to sign because of you, so it's kind of your day.'

Regina shook her head from side to side as if to say 'no'. There was no way the entire town had learned essentially a different language just for her. There was no possible way. Everyone hated her.

Yet there they were, walking around town all signing to each other.

'So go enjoy the day and talk to as many people as you want,' Emma signed encouragingly and essentially pushed Regina's still shocked form out the door.

* * *

Regina stood outside the sheriff's station and debated on going back in there and demanding more answers, but she doubted Emma would give them to her anyway.

Instead, she decided to finally go into work. On her way there she watched people sign to each other while a repeated loop of _They all did this for me? They learned sign language for me?_ ran through her head. She hoped that maybe if she repeated it over and over enough times, she would start to believe it.

The second half of the day went pretty much the opposite of the first half. Regina reluctantly took Emma's advice and enjoyed her day.

During it, she chatted endlessly with a guy in her building about fashion and style. He turned out to be the flamboyant shopping partner she'd always wanted.

She had a meeting with the town planner and they got through a month's worth of proposals within twenty minutes, something that would have originally taken hours via email.

When she went to grab the wine on the list, which she now had a hunch was just a set up created by Emma, she signed with the man about the differences between Italian and French Wines. She even gave him a mini lesson on signing certain adjectives that had to do with wine.

With each and every interaction she had with the townspeople, the gravity of the day slowly began to sink in. Not only the day, Regina realized, the rest of her life. These people had just given her the gift of words.

She felt like chains that had been wrapped around her ankles her entire life had just unlatched.

At seven, Regina finally walked toward town hall. She hadn't seen Henry all day. And she'd only seen Emma for the short time she visited her.

Yet somehow, she had conversed with more people today than she had in all her time in Storybrooke, and the truth was, she had enjoyed every interaction she'd had.

Whether they had changed, or she had changed, or both, Regina felt like she was living a new and improved version of her life.

Standing in front of the door, she wondered what lie behind it. Knowing Henry and Emma it was undoubtedly some grand gesture.

She fixed her hair and flattened out her dress. With one last breath, she pushed the door open and took a step in.

* * *

Emma and Henry's eyes remained fixed on the door, waiting for Regina's form to walk through it. The woman was known for never being late, and they knew she wouldn't start now. Right on the dot, they saw a black stiletto reach through.

'Okay, now.' Henry signed to a waiting crowd.

Once Regina was fully in the room, every single person in it started clapping. It was almost comical how wide Regina's eyes widened when she saw how many people were there and smiling at her.

Emma rushed down to lead Regina to the front where the speaker's stand was.

One by one, the clapping died out, and Emma stood on an box Henry had dragged over, making sure Regina could see her sign as well as the crowd.

'Regina. We made a video to show you exactly what you've just experienced today. And what we've been doing. Basically it just explains everything.'

The lights dimmed and a video whirled to life on a move projector that projected on a sheet hung on the wall. The video started with a black screen, white writing fading in.

_After everything you do for this town Regina, we decided it was much overdue we made the effort to get to know the real you. _

The words disappeared, replaced by new ones seconds later.

_Emma and Henry started Sign Language Club and we began on a journey, with no understanding of the effect it would have on us._

A video clip from a meeting at the Sign Language Club played across the screen.

It showed Mrs. Hamilton teaching a group some new hand motions. The camera focused on Archie, sitting in the group, who signed innocently.

'Your bosom is very beautiful, and I would like to touch it.'

Mrs. Hamilton looked at him strangely, but a group of guys who sat next to him, which the camera soon zoomed on, were dying of laughter with tears in their eyes.

Everyone in town hall watching the video laughed as well, even Regina chuckled a bit.

Emma looked over at the woman who was mesmerized by the video, her eyes were pooled with tears that were desperately trying not to fall. Emma reached over and interlaced her hand with Regina's.

The screen cut and switched to a different scene where Emma and Henry acted out animals and people around them raced to sign the answer correctly.

Next, the video transitioned to a new screen where, for a couple seconds, August seemed to be trying to pick up a couple women while showing off his sign language skills.

When he looked up and realized the video camera was on him, he winked at it and flexed a muscle.

A few more dispersed laughs escaped from the crowd.

The video cut to a new scene, this time showing Henry holding the video camera inches away from himself, allowing only an extremely zoomed in portion of his face to be in the screen. He set the video camera down on something and took a few steps back so he could sign.

'This is all for you Mom! We asked all these people the first day why they were here, this is what they said.'

The camera remained in the same spot, but flashed from scene to scene as people appeared and disappeared, repeating in a shortened version what they had said on the first day.

After a bunch, but definitely not everyone had gone, the video went black again. New, white words appeared almost immediately.

_And in order to show you all our new skills, Emma came up with The Day of Silence where everyone would spend the entire day signing_

…it _turned out to be quite interesting._

The video switched to a blurry scene of the receptionist's office in Henry's school. As it slowly focused, Regina realized it was filming her reaction when the receptionist signed to her.

Everyone began to giggle and laugh, Regina even joined in laughing at how ridiculously shocked she looked.

There were some more scenes of people signing to each other in the street.

One of Regina's reaction when she walked into the diner and stormed out to go see Emma.

A random clip filmed secretly from inside a closet of Granny dancing by herself.

A short burst of video where Emma laughed as she hung a sign of shame around a man's neck that said 'I talked on the Day of Silence'. He hung his head, but you could still see the corners of a smile from his downturned face.

Suddenly, the video switched to a view outside of Henry's school. The camera was stationed in the courtyard, but zoomed in really far, you could see Henry sitting in class from outside the window. He turned and saw the camera, signing, 'Get me out of here!'

But then, a teacher with a reputation for being strict appeared in the corner of the view and began signing to whoever was carrying the camera to stop distracting the kids.

The camera holder, who was soon revealed to be Ruby, flipped the camera around to her face and laughed freely as she filmed herself sprinting away from the teacher who was chasing after Ruby now, shaking her fist.

Just before the scene cut out, Regina saw half of Emma's body in the video running away next to Ruby.

Beside Regina, Emma snorted in laughter and looked at Ruby who was laughing just as hard. They had hid behind a tree for twenty minutes to escape the clutches of that woman.

After Emma's laughter had died down, she looked over to Regina who she expected to be laughing as well, but the woman was sobbing. Tears ran down her face with no intention of stopping. All of her walls had broken down.

From the minute Emma had walked into town she had begun construction on Regina's exterior and now, right in this moment, Emma realized there were no more walls to wreck. The woman beside her, that had been stunning the entire time, was now showing it to the rest of the world.

The movie flashed between some more scenes from The Day of Silence before ending with one last scene of Henry and Emma sitting on stools in the room that all sat in now.

'Learning sign language was the best thing we ever did, Emma began while Henry looked on, 'because it was the way that we got to know you, Regina.'

'And hopefully now the rest of the town will be able to see you just like we do. Which is...' Henry's hands stilled and he looked back at Emma.

'Beautiful' Emma signed, the video catching the tears that were pooling in her eyes.

'Funny' Henry pressed his lips together to keep his own lip from quivering.

'Thoughtful'

'Hardworking'

'Loving'

'Sassy' Henry signed, causing his face to break out into a smile that quickly turned into a sob.

'Perfect' Emma finished, the video fading out to black.

When the lights turned on, almost everyone's eyes were a little redder, almost every nose in the room a little more runny. Emma wiped her own tears away and stood on the box again, trying to compose herself.

'So without further ado, why don't we have Regina herself officially end The Day of Silence.'

Emma stepped down from the box and helped Regina on it, who swayed a little on her heels.

Regina realized in the pit of her stomach that now was the moment. Now was the time. She took a deep breath to calm the butterflies that had filled her stomach in seconds and cleared her throat, focusing on everything she had practiced with Budd the last couple months.

"While all of you were learning sign language, I happened to be going to speech lessons. Maybe we can meet in a happy middle. I now declare The Day of Silence over." Regina said authoritatively.

Her speaking wasn't completely smooth, she still had to keep her hand hovering slightly over her throat to feel the vibrations, and not all the words came out clearly. But to Emma, who stood next to her with her mouth opened in a wide 'O', it was the single most wonderful thing she'd ever heard.

When Regina had said Emma's name all those months back, Emma had been shocked, but this. This, was a million times better.

This was Regina. The real Regina.

The crowd was shocked into silence as well, but after one person began to clap, they all erupted into wild clapping, shouting, and hollering.

"EVERYBODY GO GET SOME FOOD," Granny shouted as loud as she possibly could. A line formed in record time to the tables that held all the donated food for the event.

When Regina returned to Emma's side, Emma's 'O' shaped mouth slid into an ear to ear smile.

'I can't believe you kept that a secret!' was the first thing Emma could force herself to sign. Regina threw her head back and laughed.

'I kept that a secret? Look at all of this you kept a secret!' Regina signed in reply before waving around the whole room.

They both looked around, people were eating, talking, laughing, some of them still showing off their sign language skills.

In that moment, Regina realized that tonight was going to be a night to remember for many reasons. It had not only been the right moment for her to finally speak, but it was the right moment for something else as well.

Something that she had been wanting to do since the first time she had kissed Emma.

She caught Henry's gaze out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to look at him. He nodded to her with an adorable smile on his face, knowing exactly what she asking with only one look.

Regina reached into her pocket where she wrapped her fist around a little, square velvet box.

She took one final breath and opened her mouth.

"Emma Swan, will you marry me?" She asked, pouring every emotion she had for the woman into it.

And for once.

For once.

Her implant activated at exactly the right time.

Because the next thing she heard, was Emma's beautiful voice saying yes.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought. About everything. The story. This chapter. Any chapter. I want to hear it all.**

**Thank you again! **

**Love, purplehershey**


End file.
